Why are we doing this again?
by Balinese-Mastermind
Summary: Chapter 20 up! An Angel? A Serephim? A Demon? The PRINCE of Demons? What do they have to do with Weiß? Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Heyyo everyone!  Well…this is the fic of two crazy girls and it's really an rp.  There are original chars, but this is NOT, I repeat NOT, a romance fic.  Since it's not a romance fic, don't get mad at our original chars.  We are writing this in rp form since it's easier than trying to convert it to a story…so you'll just have to pay attention to who's talking to who.  If you get confused, well…I don't know what to tell ya.  Jya ne.

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters from Wiess….that's all.

Dedication: We aren't dedicating this to anyone yet.  Now, on with the fic!

*****setting: on a street…er…sorta*****

Emerald:*runs around a corner and right into Brad, falls on her rear, she looks to be about sixteen, though extremely short for her age with greenish-black hair and hazel eyes, blinks*Oof!

Alexandra:*smiles as she looks up at Schu, she's a little girl of about eleven with bluish-black hair and green eyes*will you be my nii-sama?*gives cute, pleading eyes*

Kelly:*waiting to meet her new body guards…*  
  
  


Brad:*blinks, helps her up*are you ok?

Schu:*blinks at Alex*Why?  
  
  


(Note: We are calling Emerald and Alexandra by shortened names…a char we introduce later will be the same, thanks)

Em:*is helped up, blinks*yes…I'm fine…*he looks familiar to her, but she can't figure out where she's seen him before*thanks…

Alex:*smiles* 'cuz, I like you.  You're my nii-sama now.*grins mischievously*besides, you'll be more fun than my big sis.

Kelly:*sighs, looks at her watch*

Brad:*looks at his watch*excuse me, I have to be going*leaves*

Schu:*looks skeptical*Okay…

Farf:*locked in room, playing with knife*

Nagi:*writing mission reports*

Ken:*watering flowers outside the flower shop*

Em:*Before Brad leaves, gives a slight nod, bows Japanese style and mumbles and apology for running into him and delaying him.**walks away and blinks at Ken*Those are pretty…how much?  
  
Alex:*smiles*Are you ok with that?*she gives him adorable, pleading eyes*

Kelly:….they're late….*looks disapproving, waits*

Ken:…which ones?*there are about five different types of flowers*

Brad:*arrives at the building where Kelly's waiting*

Schu: I guess…so, you're Alex, right?

Em:*grins, she comes off boyishly when she grins*Those!*points at a display of white roses*

Kelly:…you're late.*makes a face at Brad, not really looking at him*

Alex: Yep!  And you're nii-sama!

Ken: Oh*names price*

Brad: I'm sorry, I ran into an unforeseen delay.

Schu: Actually, my name's Schuldig, but call me whatever.

Em:*buys the roses, smiles*white's a color for purity…white roses are my favorite…

Kelly:*blinks as she gets a good look at him, eyes brighten suddenly and she clings*you can make up for it by taking me to lunch.

Alex:*grins*the guilty one…I'll call you nii-sama or Schu-schu!*she has a mischievous air about her*take me to get ice cream?*big, pleading eyes*

Ken:*smiles*ah ha…that's cool…

Brad: ah…*blinks*

Schu:*thinks for a second*alright.

Em:*blinks at the fan girls*…what's with the bimbos?

Kelly:*smiles and clings*please?*pleading eyes*

Alex: Yay!*jumps up and down excitedly, grabs his hand and starts to pull him toward the ice cream parlor*

Ken:*shrugs*they hand out most of the time…it's really annoying…

Brad:*knows he'll regret this*alright.

Schu:*half walking, half being dragged*

Em:*blinks, chuckles*I feel sorry for you…I'll get rid of some if you want…*she's about 4'10" or a little shorter (A/N: she's shorter than Omi!!*lol*I feel sorry for her) and she seems unable to make anybody do anything.*

Kelly:*smiles, clings and picks a restaurant*…I thought two of you were coming today…*she doesn't really seem to care*

Alex:*seems really excited, jumps up and down in excitement*Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream, ice cream!!*dances a little, orders strawberry ice cream*

Ken: naw…that's okay, they'll leave in a bit.*wishing they were gone now*

Brad: gomen, something came up…

Schu:*orders something and pays*

Em: Don't you get annoyed by them?*glares as a girl tries to get his attention while they're in the middle of a conversation*

Kelly:…Something came up?  I was told a redhead and the leader…I see the leader, but not the redhead.  
  
Alex:*eats ice cream happily*You know my name before I told you….my guess is you're a telepath…am I right?

Ken:*nods*yeah…we all do…

Ran:*comes outside to get white roses for an arrangement*

Brad: He was needed elsewhere today…*hoping she'll take that as an answer*

Schu:*blinks*~Now what are you talking about?~*smirks*

Em:*blinks at Ran, she's holding all but a dozen of the white roses*hello…*glares at a fan girl*

Kelly:*smiles*good.

Alex:*grins*~I'm not a genius for nothing, ya know!~

Ran:*nods to Em, glares at Ken, gets six roses from the bunch in the window*

Ken:*gulps and goes back to work*

Brad: So, what did you need us for?  
  
Schu: ~ah ha, very interesting.~  
  


Em:*blinks*I'm very sorry for distracting you…*bows Japanese style to both Ran and Ken*

Kelly: Bodyguards, I'll pay any price you want.

Alex: ~*mental smile*you know German?~

Ran:*nods to her again and goes back inside*

Ken:*smiles at her*aw…don't worry about it, he wasn't mad at you…or me really…just annoyed.

Brad: ah ha…

Schu: ~*mental glare*really…I only was born there…why would I know German?~

Em:*smiles* Oh…at the bimbos?  
  


Kelly: How much?*clinging*

Alex: ~…I'm not a telepath…how am I supposed to know you're gaijin?~

Ken:*nods*he isn't fond of them at all…

Brad:*names a figure* (A/N: something like 5000 a week…)

Schu: ~*mental shrug* dunno…but then why ya asking?  You taking German or something?~

Em:*grins*I feel sorry for you…do you like soccer?  There's a game on tonight.

Kelly:*pays him for the week right there**clings*

Alex: ~hai!  You get to help me now!*mental grin*~

Ken:*big grin*yep…I'm already planning to tape and watch it.

Brad:*blinks*…

Schu: *grins*~oh joy…~

Em:*chuckles* me too!  Sports are the greatest!*tomboyishness come out*  
  


Kelly:*clings*

Alex: ~you sound excited…*manages to sound sarcastic*~

Ken: cool…what sport's your favorite?

Brad: um…

Schu: ~I am…it's something to do besides my job…so it'll be entertaining.~

Em: Soccer, football, dance, baseball, basketball and wrestling.*likes a lot of sports, though she's so short and small in build that it doesn't seem possible for her to be good at half of them*

Kelly:*smiles at him* hm?

Alex: ~it'll be entertaining until my sis finds out…~

Ken: Ah ha.*still watering plants*

Brad: would you mind letting go?

Schu: ~ah?…how so?  What's so bad about your sister?~

Em:*grins*would you like some help?

Kelly:*pouts, but stops clinging*

Alex: ~…you'll see when you meet her…which probably wont be for a while…nee-chan has really strong empathy though…~

Ken: no, thanks, I'm done.*turns off hose*

Brad: thank you

Schu: ~oooo…fun~*has finished his ice cream*so…where do you have to go now?

Em:*smiles*well, I have pee-wee karate to teach, would you like to come?

Kelly:*bright smile*

Alex: ~*mental grin*~dance lessons…

Ken: sorry…I'm still on shift…maybe another time…

Brad: I'm sorry, but I have somewhere I need to go.

Schu:*raises eyebrow*Oh…?  You need a ride over there?  (A/N: can you tell he's trying to piss Brad off?)

Em:*smiles*Ok.  Thanks for the roses.  Bye!*runs off*

Kelly:*sighs*very well…*kisses his cheek, runs off*  (A/N: she's really annoying…and infatuated with Brad…this is purposeful, but he pretty much hates her, so there isn't romance her…)

Alex:*nod, nod*yep!

Schu:*drives Alex to her dance lessons.*

A/N:  Well?  What do you think?  This is the end to chapter 1 because we have a beginning for chapter 2 planned and it's coming up next, so this is where it ends.  Please R&R!  and we would prefer now flames…thanks!  

Balinese and Mastermind.


	2. Enter the Psycho and the Chibi

A/N: Hey everyone!!  I hope you liked chapter one and will continue to like the fic!  This is past the intro, but still kinda an intro….and there's a new char in this one!!  Hope you like her! (note: she's 4…cutie!!)

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters of Wiess….so…yeah.  I don't feel like typing this every chapter, so this is the last time I'm saying it.

Dedication: uh….don't have someone to dedicate it to yet.

Enter the Psycho and the Chibi?!?!

*****Setting: Schwartz going to cars after a mission…*****

Sydney:*runs up and hides behind Farf* Please don't let the bad man get me!!*terrified eyes, is a little girls with black hair, big blue eyes, wearing a torn up old shirt and bleeding a little, there are bruises covering her visible skin, she looks to be no older than four*

Brad/Nagi:*blink*

Schu:*blinks*~what the….?~

Farf:*Licks knife, doesn't notice the chibi yet*

Syd: (note: I don't want to type out the whole name, this is easier)*blinks, feels safer with the guy licking his knife than without, hugs Farf's legs, terrified*

Man:*comes over*give my daughter to me, and I wont kill you. (A/N: what an idiot….=P)

Syd:*clings to Farf*

Brad/Nagi:*blink*

Schu: ~*mental sigh*I don't get this…~

Brad:*'saw' it earlier and isn't really worried*  
  
Farf:*looks at the man, still licking knife*  
  
Man: I said GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER!!!!*looks angry*

Syd:*peeks out from behind Farf, starts to cry*

Brad:*to Nagi and Schu*Schuldig, wait for Farfarello, then come home. ~the chibi is to be brought with you.~ Nagi, we're leaving.*leaves for the car*  
  
Nagi:*nods and follows Brad*  
  
Schu: ~okay…~*looks at Farf*  
  
Farf:*blinks and looks at Syd*huh…?

Man:*glares*I'm warning you!*pulls a gun*

Syd:*sniffles, clings to Farf, cries some more*Please don't let the bad man get me!!! (A/N: uh….she's talking like a child…..but I don't want to think about how to type 4 year old type….not to mention the red lines are annoying, so I'm going to have her talk where people can understand her….sorry bout that)

Brad/Nagi:*arrive at the car*

Schu:*pulls gun, but doesn't do anything*

Farf:*looks back at the man*drop the gun….(A/N: Farf is still holding his knife……)

Man:*doesn't, aims at Farf*Give me my little girl!

Syd:*stops clinging and crying, sniffles and sits on the ground to watch**sniffle*  
  
Schu:*puts his gun away*hey cutie,*talking to Syd*you might wanna move back a bit…

Farf:*glares and tightens grip on knife*

Syd:*blinks*ok…*gets up moves, hides behind Schu now*  
  
Man:*doesn't notice the grip, just the glare*give her to me and I wont kill you…she isn't worth protecting…

Schu:*keeps an eye on Farf and Syd, but doesn't do anything*

Farf: Naze?*still glaring and putting knife into a position to use it*  
  
Syd:*sniffles, doesn't like being told she isn't worth protecting by her own father…though it is him who beats her*  
  
Man: She's more trouble than she's worth…she'll give you hell and beyond and never leave you alone.  You might as well just return her to me.*keeps the gun pointed at Farf*

Schu:*has hand on gun, but doesn't pull it.*  
  
Farf:*glares* sou da…

Brad/Nagi:*arrive at Schwarz apartment*

Syd:*clings to Schu*Papa's a meanie!*softly and in a scared voice*

Man:*smirks*it's true…she's a brat.

Schu: oh?*still watching Farf*

Farf: baka…*aims knife*

Syd:*nods innocently, also watching Farf*

Man:*notices the knife now, a little nervous*

Schu:*mentally laughing to self about the man being an idiot*

Farf:*glares*leave…

Syd:*blinks innocently*

Man: Psycho!*runs away*

Schu:*watches him run*well, should we go?

Farf:*turns around*yes*looks at Syd*

Syd:*innocent look, big chibi eyes and has a cuteness that makes them wanna take her home with them*

Schu:*turns to Syd*you're supposed to come with us……

Farf:*blinks*

Syd:*yawns*tell me a story?

Schu:….um……

Farf:*picks up Syd and starts telling her a story*  (A/N: Wee!  Ender the weird Farfie!)

Syd:*listens with wide eyed attention**giggles as she listens, finds him funny*

Schu/Farf: (And Syd by default….=P)*heads for Schu's car*

Syd:*falls asleep, thumb in her mouth, (A/N: how cute!!) her nose crinkles up as nightmares start, whimpers in her sleep*

Schu:*gets to car and opens doors*

Farf:*puts Syd in back seat and gets in* (A/N: Fear the SANE Psycho!!!)

Syd:*is put in the car, sniffles and curls up in a ball*

Farf:*shuts door*

Schu:*gets in car and starts the engine*

*****Everyone is back at Schwartz apartment, Alex is randomly there, talking to Brad*****

Alex:*makes a face*…But the window was open and nobody was answering…  
  
Syd:*woke up, blinks innocently, tugs on Farf's pant leg*I hungry.  I thirsty.*Big chibi eyes that only a monster would turn down*

Brad:*sighs*Don't do it again…*not really mad because he knew she'd be there*

Schu:*comes into room and blinks at Alex*  What's she doing here?!?!

Farf:*blinks*alright…come on*heads towards the kitchen*

Alex:*blinks at Schu, grins mischievously* Hi!  Nobody answered the door…so I climbed in a window…~nii-sama…you need to clean your room…And I'm not even gonna ask why you have women's clothes in your room…~

Syd:*follows, she's so innocent it's adorable, looking around with big chibi eyes*

Schu: ~*random German curses*~*leaves room*

Brad:*blinks*

Farf:*arrives in kitchen*what do you want?

Nagi:*asleep*

Alex:*blinks, looks disturbed* ~nii-sama…you should watch your language…I'll pick up bad stuff from you if you aren't careful…~

Syd:*thinks, smiles*Juice and Candy!

Brad:*shakes head and goes back to writing the mission report*

Schu:*going to living room to watch TV*

Farf: okay…*goes to look through cabinets*

Alex: ~I need help with German homework…~

Syd:*follows like a lost puppy*

Schu:*still watching TV* ~yeah…?~

Farf:*hands Syd a juice box*…*still looking for candy*

Alex:*to Farf*Don't give her candy this late…she'll never get to sleep…~*asking questions about translations*~

Syd:*happily drinking juice*  (A/N: isn't she cute???)

Schu: ~*gives her translations*~*still watching TV*

Farf:*blinks*oh…?

Alex:*smiles at Farf*she's a little girl…sugar will keep her tossing and turning all night.  I suggest fruit…~*mental grin*Thanks!~

Syd:*wanders over to Schu, tugs his pant leg for attention*Can I color on the floor and walls?*big chibi eyes*

Farf:*nods*…*heads to his room*

Schu:*still watching TV* ~no problem~

Brad:*finishing mission report*

Syd:*tugs harder on Schu's pants*Can I color on the floor and walls?*big chibi eyes*

Alex:*does a quick dance move, crayons come flying to her from Schu's room, catches and waits for Schu's answer* ~I'm staying here tonight…it'll annoy nee-chan and it's late.~

Schu:*smirks* Yeah, sure.  ~ah-ha…~

Brad:*shutting down the computer*

Farf:*in his room*

Nagi:*still asleep*

Alex:*gives crayons to Syd* ~*Mental grin*~

Syd: Yay!!*runs off and starts drawing on the walls, she depicts lots of blood and pain…etc*

Schu:*turns off TV*~I'm going to bed~

Brad:*has gone to his room*

*****The next Morning*****

Syd:*sleeping on the floor beneath her drawings*  
  
Alex:*wakes up, had been sleeping on the couch, stretches and yawns*

Brad:*getting up and going to start coffee*

Schu:*no where near waking up*

Farf:*…….um………………………..*

Nagi:*waking up*

Syd:*sucking her thumb innocently as she sleeps*

Alex:*goes to the kitchen, makes coffee and starts to cook a traditional Japanese breakfast*

Brad:*enters the living room and Freezes*

Schu:*rolls over*

Farf:*…….doing something in his room…….*

Nagi:*going to the kitchen, almost runs into Brad*

Syd:*still asleep, every unaware of what's going on*

Alex:*hums as she cooks, glances into the living room, chuckles*Good morning.  I hope you like Miso Soup…~nii-sama…wake up or I'll come dump ice cold water on you….~

Brad:*still staring at the wall*Hello…..

Nagi:*mumbles*good morning*goes to couch and falls back to sleep*

Schu: ~how early is it?~*snores*

Farf:*….do we really want you to know….?*

Syd:*wakes up, starts to cry when she sees Brad's face*

Alex: ~It's late enough, get up.  Brad wants you.~*finishes cooking, goes over to Nagi, pokes*Breakfast is ready.

Syd:*wakes up, starts to cry when she sees Brad's face*

Alex: ~It's late enough, get up.  Brad wants you.~*finishes cooking, goes over to Nagi, pokes*Breakfast is ready.

Brad: *still staring at the wall, looking like a complete moron*

Schu: ~hn....~ *rolls over* ~dun wanna...~

Syd:*blinks when he doesn't hurt her, backs away and hides behind Nagi*

Alex:*goes into the kitchen, gets a bucket of ice cold water and walks to Schu's room, opens the door, walks over to him and dumps it on him*~rise and shine, nii-sama....Crawford is being scary~

Schu: ~I never said I wasn't awake.....~ *sputters when water hits him* ~I just said I didn't want to get up~

Brad: *knows already who allowed the....drawing to be done, looks towards Syd* I'm not mad at you...*turns to go to Schuldig's room*

Alex: ~Lazy.  Get up, before I decide to bring the little girl up here.  She's been crying since she looked at Crawford this morning~*walks out of the room and back to the kitchen*Go eat before it gets cold.

Syd:*blinks, looks up at Nagi*he always mean in morning?*innocent chibi eyes*

Nagi: *shakes head* no........

Schu: *gets up and gets dressed*

Brad: *standing in the hallway contemplating ways to kill Schuldig*

Alex:*chuckles*Hey, cutie*to Syd*would you like something to eat?*grins at Nagi*you should eat too, before you go to school...it is a Tuesday after all.

Syd:*follows Alex to the kitchen, hungry, when Alex puts food in front of her, starts to eat hungrily*

Nagi: *gets up* alright....

Schu: *exits his room and is greeted with a fist in his face*

Brad: *punches schu....* (A/N: as if that wasn't already obvious.....)

Alex:*gets some Miso soup for Nagi and some rice, puts it before him, grins*~nii-sama, hurry up, your breakfast is getting cold...and bring Crawford with you.~

Syd:*blinks at Nagi, eats, smiles innocently, seemingly forgotten the morning*

Schu: *glares at brad* what was that for!? ~we're gonna be a while....~

Brad: *glares back* why did you let Sydney color on the wall?

Alex:*sighs, walks upstairs, glares at both of them*Go. Eat.  I'll clean the walls and floors, just go eat already!*steps between them, glares at both*

Syd:*had followed Alex, blinks at them*I color on walls bad thing?*looks a little scared*

Brad/Schu: *blink at Alex and Syd then speak at the same time* no/yes

Alex:*blinks, sighs*Eat now or I'll kick both your butts.*glares*and Sydney, sweetie, go eat and don't worry about the walls.*gives a gentle smile*

Syd:*goes down the stairs to eat, giggles*

Brad/Schu: *don't here her and are glaring at each other*

Nagi: *walks by* it's a lost cause you know.....you won't get them to budge...

Alex:*glares, takes a dance pose, deep breath, and then, starts to dance, sending them both flying down the stairs and into the kitchen, follows closely behind, dancing the whole way, when they are sitting, glares at them angrily*I. SAID. EAT. Either eat, or I'll send you both into a wall.*glare*

Syd:*blinks, smiles*I full.

Brad/Schu: *mentally chewing each other out, but they start eating*

Nagi: *comes back downstairs* that didn't help any.....

(A/N: Alex can't hear them chewing each other out....Schu's blocking her from it)

Alex: They're eating aren't they?  That was my goal.*grins*let them argue if they want, as long as they eat I'm happy.  Oh, could you take this to Mr. Farfarello?*holds out some food*I'm going to start cleaning the walls.

Syd:*blinks at Brad and Schu, climbs in Brad's lap*Tell me a story?*wanting attention*

Nagi: just go knock on the door to his room and yell food, he'll come out....

Brad: *blinks*

Schu: ~*mentally laughs hysterically*~ (still can only be heard by brad)

Alex:*does so and then takes a pose, deep breath and starts to dance, making movements like cleaning while dancing, the walls slowly start to clean*

Syd:*innocent look*And I want Candy!*looks at Schu pointedly*

Farf: *comes down to eat*

Brad/Schu: *blinks*

Alex:*about half way through cleaning, starts to turn a little pale and starts breathing a bit hard, not only is her power wearing on her, but the dance is complex, so she's practically knocking herself out in a slow way*

Syd:*blinks*she gonna faint.*Alex faints as she says it.*

A/N: Well…that's chapter 2.  Hope you liked it!  ^^  Please Review….and sorry it's a cliff hanger, but we're gonna start working on our Easter Special…so, there's gonna be a little break between this and next chapter that has to do with this.  Thanks and Bye!!  ^^


	3. Easter Special

A/N: Well…This is the Easter Special!  This is pretty much irrelevant to the rest of the story thus far and will make much more sense in later chapters.  However, since it is so close to Easter and it doesn't make sense at all to make this different, you'll just have to understand it later.  This is more like a side fic to our fic…and it really has nothing to do with the story…so…yeah.  Anyways, hope you enjoy and please don't get too confused.  Thanks and Please R&R. Oh, and I am going to reiterate here, This is a COMEDY fic.  Therefore, we are avoiding all Romance if possible.

Disclaimer: We do not own Weiss or the characters from it.  That is all.

Dedication: …..uh………nobody yet…we'll see what happens in later chapters.

Easter Special!

*****Setting: At Schwartz's place…remember, this is random and doesn't really make sense yet…*****

Em:*wakes up, stretches slowly*

Syd: Yay!! it's Easter!!*runs around excited*

Brad: *getting coffee and wondering how a child can be so excited*

Schu: *sleeping....*

Farf: *um.....*

Nagi: *waking up*

Em:*comes downstairs, blinks at Syd*

Syd:*tackles Em*We go change!! you wear THIS!*holds up a bright pink bunny outfit*

Brad: *blinks*

Farf: *comes downstairs, oblivious to the bunny suits*

Nagi: *getting dressed*

Schu: *see previous post*

Alex:*yawns, had been sleeping on the couch again, practically lives with them now*~....Nii sama...if you wanna make fun of Miss. Emerald...you might want to get up soon...~

Syd:*Almost Drags a stunned Em up the stairs, they change into bunny suits, Syd's is black, Em's is PINK!*

Em:*dazedly carries Syd downstairs when changed*.......

Schu: *snores* ~.......~

Brad: *almost spills coffee when they come downstairs*

Farf: *blinks when they come downstairs*

Nagi: *bumps into Em* sumimasen......

Syd:*smiles*Happy Easter!!!!!!

Em:*blink, blink*........eh..........*tortured look* Damn the puppy dog eyes!

Alex:*Laughs both mentally and aloud*

Nagi/Brad/Farf: *gap at bunny suits*

Schu: *roles over*

Syd:*is adorable, giggles and starts hopping around*I'm a bunny!!

Em:.........eh...........

Alex:*just laughs*~Nii-sama, you have to see this!!!~

Schu: *wakes up* ~*grumbles* alright......~

Farf: *head bounces as he follows her around the room*

Brad: *sighs and goes back to reading the paper*

Nagi: *looks at Em* are you alright?

Em:..........do I look ok?  I'm wearing a BRIGHT PINK BUNNY SUIT!!!!!*has finally snapped out of the dazed, shocked state*

Syd:*blinks at Em, stops for a moment, then starts hopping again*

Alex:*laughs harder*

Nagi: *blinks* ah ha.....

Schu: *comes downstairs and stops cold at the sight of Em and Syd*

Farf: *gets dizzy and spirally thing appears in his eye*

Brad: *reading paper*

Em:...........*Is about to turn and go up the stairs when Syd comes over and gives Big, Chibi puppy dog eyes that everyone recognizes as her way of getting them to do anything she wants, Em stops, fights "The Look" for a moment...and then gives up and sits at the table*

Syd:*smiles at Everyone*

Alex:*just laughing*

Schu: *doing a very good impersonation of a person trying not to burst out laughing hysterically*

Brad: *blinks when people sit down*

Farf: *has fallen over, knocked out from being dizzy*

Nagi: *blinks*

Em:*blushing, glares at Schu*

Syd:*blinks at Farf*....Mr. Farfarello?

Alex:*stops laughing slowly*

Schu: *holds up hands* what? I haven't done anything yet?

Farf: * has a spirally thing for an eye*

Em:*glare*...then if you say or do anything, I will hurt you.  You have been warned.

Syd:*blinks, to Nagi*what wrong?

Alex:*grins*

Schu: *nods* alright...

Nagi: *looks up* nothing....

Brad: *still reading paper*

Em:*to Alex*if you don't want me to hurt you, you better stop.*goes to cupboards, gets cereal, bowl etc, starts to eat*

Alex:*chuckles and then starts to cook for Schu, Syd and who ever else wants anything*

Syd:*blinks at Schu, smiles*Emerald look pretty in Pink bunny suit, huh?

Schu: I guess so.... *goes to go back to sleep after getting a drink*

Brad: *see above post*

Nagi: *goes about getting himself breakfast*

Farf: *um....still on the floor*

Em:*eats and glares at anyone who dare look at her*

Syd:*smiles*you take her to show people later?

Alex:*laughs*

Brad: *blinks*

Schu: *has gone upstairs*

Nagi: *blinks*

Farf: *goes to play with the blender*

Syd;*followed Schu upstairs, went to her room and pulled out another bunny outfit, this one in green, goes over to his room, knocks*Mr. Schu Schu...?

Em:*eats*

Alex:*dances*

Schu: *looks at the door* yeah?

Brad: *goes back to eating and reading the paper*

Nagi: *eating*

Farf: *blending....something....*

Syd:*opens the door, holds out the bunny outfit*you wear this, k?*begging, pleading eyes that no one has ever been able to turn down*

Em:*finishes, looks around, cleans her plate and goes to her room*

Alex:*sighs and falls over*

Schu: *blinks* um.........

Brad: *oblivious to the world*

Nagi: *finishes eating and goes to put dishes away*

Farf: *um........*

Syd: Plleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeee???*big, chibi eyes that makes anyone who says no feel like a monster*

Alex:*pops up next to Nagi*will you take me shopping?

Em:*sighs, wanting to change, but aware that she'll make the little girl cry if she does*

Schu: *thinking and attempting to resist the chibi-eyes* (A/N: attempting being the operative word there...)

Nagi: sure.....if I don't have anything else to do.....

Farf: *still playing with the blender......*

Syd:*she knows she can win him over, sniffles and gives more pleading to her eyes*please?

Alex:*grins*yay!

Em:*plops on the bed and stares at the wall*

Schu: *still attempting to resist*

Nagi: *goes back to the dishes*

Brad: *gets up and goes to his office*

Farf: *making strawberry milkshakes*

Syd:*sniffles some more, tears start at the corners of her eyes*Sydney thinks Mr. Schu Schu look good in bunny outfit...please????????

Alex:*does a dance move, the dishes start to clean themselves*

Em:*falls asleep*

Men:*come to the door, ring the doorbell*

Schu: *blinks* um....

Nagi: *blinks* that's...useful....*goes to get door*

Brad: *working on report*

Farf: *um......*

Syd:*starts to cry, sniffling as she asks again*please?

Alex:*follows*

Men:*when the door is answered*Hello, we're your neighbors, and we noticed you have a little girl about 4 or 5 here and thought she might like to join the kids in a Easter egg hunt...

Nagi: ah....would you give me a moment to ask her?

Schu:..........

Brad: *working*

Farf: *gone into the living room to watch TV*

Syd:*the big pleading, tear filled eyes*please, Mr. Schu Schu?

Alex:*blinks*

Men:*smile*yes, thank you*bow*

Schu: ...........................*sighs* for a bit.............*knows he's gonna die*

Nagi: *bows* excuse me then....*goes to ask Brad before finding Syd*

Brad: *looks up when Nagi enters the office* yes?

Farf:.............................

Syd:*big smile*Yay!!!*holds it out to him*Sydney wait outside*rushes out the door*

Men:*wait for him to return, blink at Alex*

Alex: hi....

Em:*wakes up*

schu: *goes to change*

Nagi: some men came to see if Sydney wanted to go on an egg hunt....can she go if she wants?

Brad: *shrugs* I guess....if someone besides Farf goes with her....

Nagi: *nods*

Farf: .........................

Syd:*waiting out the door for Schu, humming*

Em:*sighs, would be out of the bunny costume, if not for the fact the little girl would cry*

Alex:*walks back in*

Men:*waiting*

schu: *comes out from changing*

Nagi: *goes to see Syd* Sydney?

brad: *goes back to work*

Farf: *still watching TV*

Syd:*blinks at Nagi, smiles*You wear rabbit too?*gives a BIG smile to Schu*prettyful!! Now you go see miss. Emerald!

Em:*staring at a wall, bored to death*

Alex:*comes over to Farf*whatcha watching?

Men:.......*waiting still*

Nagi: *blinks* um....actually I have a question for you....

schu: *blinks and refrains from cursing......out loud....and not to Syd* ~Hell no!!!~

Farf; *shrugs* dunno.....

brad; *doing checks on payroll*

Syd:*blinks innocently at Nagi*questions for Sydney?*big smile*

Em:*yawns, looks at her closet, bored to death*

Alex:*blinks, sits on the floor, watches with him, though very aware of what he might be doing, so if he gets the bright idea to attack, she's ready*...

Men:*look around, blinks*hello...?

Nagi: *nods* would you like to go on a egg hunt?

Schu: *hoping and praying she does*

Farf: *in an amazingly sane mood at the moment and watching Iron Chef*

Brad: *still checking payroll*

Syd:*blinks innocently*only if Mr. Schu Schu and Miss. Emerald come with Sydney!

Em:*had just walked out, looked shocked*Eh?!

Alex:*blinks at the Iron chef*....does watching this hurt god?

Schu: *pales visibly* ano.....I actually think that brad just called us....said something about having a mission....

Nagi: *blinks*

Brad: *actually did 'call' schu to talk to him and Em but not about a mission...unless grocery shopping is a mission.......*

farf: *shrugs*

Syd:*sniffles*Sydney no go then!*starts to cry*

Em:*blinks at Schu, a little suspicious*~...did he really "call" us?~

Alex:*sighs, watches with him since she doesn't have anything better to do*

Schu: ~yes...he said something about grocery shopping...~

Nagi: *'heard' both schu and em's mental comments, turns to Syd* would it be alright if I went with you?

Farf: *falls asleep*

Syd:....but Nagi no wearing pretty bunny outfit....

Em:*takes a good look at Schu, smirks*little one got you too...looks more ridiculous on you though...

Alex:*changes the channel*~nii-sama....I'm bored....~

schu: *glares at Em, then turns to Syd* I'm sorry I can't go, but I have something to do, can i make it up to you later?

Nagi: *knows he'll regret this....* do you want me to wear one?

Schu: *to Alex* ~can't do much about that unless you want to come with me grocery shopping....~

Syd: yay!!!*runs off, gets another outfit, gives it to him*

Em:*chuckles*~I'm gonna change....no way I'm going in public like this....~

Alex:~...better than watching a psycho guy sleeping....~

Schu: *to both Alex and Syd* ~I'm leaving in 10 minutes with or without you~ *goes back into his room to change*

Nagi: *goes to change quickly and comes back* shall we?

Brad: *has moved on to paying bills*

Em:*had already changed, steps out in baggy clothes and a backwards hat, looking way too boyish than most girls can pull off

Syd: Yay!*runs down the stairs, blinks at the men, Smiles cutely*Nagi wears pretty bunny outfit for Sydney!*giggles cutely, getting a smile from the men, they blink at Nagi, looking him over like he's lost his mind*

Alex:*waiting for Schu*

Kassey:*comes in, goes straight to Brad's room, goes in not bothering to knock, clings to him*Happy Easter!*holds out chocolate bunnies for him*

Nagi: *glares lightly at them* we're ready*

Syd:*smiles*Nagi looks cute, just like Sydney!*hugs, snuggles cutely*

Schu: *comes out of his room in his normal outfit* (A/n: 1st season outfit)

Brad: *blinks*

Farf: *starts snoring*

Em:*slides down the stair rail just as he walks out, chuckles on her way down*

Alex:*blinks at Em, then at Schu*....did I miss something?

Men:*blink, they start walking*It's just this way a bit...

Schu: *shrugs*

Nagi: *nods, bunny ears flop around* alright, come on Syd.

Brad:*blinks again*

Em:*chuckles*you missed him in a bunny outfit.

Alex:*blinks, pouts*I missed it? Damn, that would have been some great blackmail material too!

Kassey:*smiles*what are you doing?

Men:*lead them where lots of kids are, the children start laughing, most are about eight or a little older*

Syd:*blinks innocently at Nagi*Why they laugh at Sydney and Nagi?

Schu: *rolls eyes* I'm leaving....*grabs his keys*

Brad: working...

Nagi: *shrugs* it doesn't really matter as long as you're happy.

Em/Alex:*follow him to the car, get in before he has a chance to leave*

Syd:*big smile, cuteness is the only way to describe her*Sydney Happy!

Kassey:*pouts*

Schu: *starts the car and starts driving for the grocery store*

Nagi: *smiles slightly* good

Brad: *looks at the figures on the computer*

Alex:*blinks at Em*....why do you dress like a guy?

Em:*blinks*more comfortable....*she acts like a guy most the time too...*

Syd:*smiles cutely, goes off with the other kids*

Teenaged girl:*blinks at Nagi*....why are you wearing that?

Kassey:*clings*

Schu: *parks car and gets out*

Nagi: *shrugs* because she asked...

Brad: *sweat drop*

Em:*blinks at Schu*....why do you drive so recklessly?

Alex:*blinks*

Girl:*blinks at him*you aren't old enough to be her father...are you her older brother?

Kassey: Let's go out!

Schu: *smirks* cause no one notices....

Nagi: I guess you could say that....(A/n:…er…by this time, Brad has guardianship over her)

Brad: um...can I total this column?

Em:...oh, I could have sworn it was to give me a heart attack.*glares*

Girl: that's so cute, that you would dress up in such a stupid outfit just for your little sister!*giggles, flirting to anyone who knows what a girl flirting looks like...*

Kassey:*sighs*fine...

Schu: *shrugs* could be both....

Nagi: ah. *has gone into an ' I'm ignoring the world except for Syd' mood*

Brad: *totals column in a matter of seconds* there...done....

Em:....*glares, fire lights up under his rear, razzes and walks into the store*

Alex: O.O eh?

Girl:*pouts and walks away*

Syd:*comes over to Nagi*Lookie! Sydney finded lots of them!*has 20 eggs already*

Kassey:*smiles*let's go!

Schu: *glares at her, swats out fire and enters store like nothing happened*

Nagi: *smiles slightly* great!

Brad: *sighs and follows Kassey*

Alex:....Nii-sama....as much as I'm sure all the lady's like your boxers...I would suggest making sure they don't notice....

Em:*chuckles, razzes at him*

Syd:*big smile*Sydney look for more!*runs off again*

Kassey:*drags him out*

Schu: ~way ahead of you kiddo..~ *razzes back at Em*

Nagi: *smiles and goes back into the 'I don't care' mode*

Brad: *is dragged*

Em:*starts picking up foods to make Japanese meals...though her cooking would probably kill everyone*

Alex:*blinks*~...If I'm cooking, we are not getting all that stuff...~

Syd:*is literally hopping around, the other kids are making fun of her*

Men:*they are talking among themselves about how weird she is, they seem to be thinking of making her leave*

Kassey:*takes him to a movie*

Schu: ~don't worry...naggles can help her...~ *goes about getting the American styled food he and brad normally eat*

Nagi: *shoots a glare at the men*

Brad: *sighs*

Syd:*comes over to Nagi*Sydney want go home! they mean to Sydney!*sniffles, some of the kids were being mean and throwing stuff at her while he was glaring at the men*

Men:*glare back*Get that demon child out of here!*realized Syd isn't normal when she shocked a few of the kids*

Alex:~....she can't cook at all...~

Nagi: *looks at Sydney, ignoring the men* you're ready to leave?

Schu: ~ah...~ *glances at Em*

Syd:*nods, sniffles*they mean to Sydney!*starts to cry*

Men:*glaring*

Kids:*most are crying, startled from the shock*

Em:*practically dancing down the lanes*

Alex:*sweat drops*

Nagi: alright then, lets go home, do you have everything?

Schu: *rolls eyes*

Syd:*nods, takes his hand, holding a basket in the other, walks "home"*

Em:*turns, razzes*~you're just jealous!~

Alex:*blinks at Schu*~what did she think?~

schu: *repeats what Em said to Alex, then 'speaks' to Em* ~yeah right~

Nagi: *walking with Syd, ignoring strange looks people give them*

Brad: *somewhere with Kassey*

Farf: *making....smoothies....*

Em:*razzes*~lets get out of here, I wanna take a bubble bath before the little girl decides she wants to play in the bathroom or something...~

Alex:*chuckles*~geez, don't you two get along well?~

Syd:*when they get home, goes to look for Farf, sniffles*

Kelly:*when movie ends, drags Brad home*Let's make a big Easter feast! it'll be fun!

Schu: ~apparently not....but I do agree with her on the 'get to the bathroom before the chibi' thing....~*heads to the register*

Nagi: *goes to change out of the bunny suit and do some homework*

Farf: *um....in the kitchen...*

Brad: um......

Syd:*comes over to Farfie, sniffles, has tears making her eyes brighter, hugs his leg*

Em/Alex:*go to register too*

Kelly:*please?*

Farf: *blinks and looks at her* 

Schu: *pays for stuff and heads for car carrying some bags*

Nagi: *doing homework*

Brad: um....

Syd:*looks up at him, for once she seems to be truly hurt and sad*why Sydney called "Demon child"? What Sydney do? Why kids all get mad at Sydney and no wanna play?*sniffles*

Em:*carries more bags*

Alex:*"dances" more bags so they are floating*

Kelly Please?*gives pleading look*

Farf: *pats her head* you're just special, that's all and none of them can see that.

Schu: *opens the trunk, stows his bags and gets in the car*

Brad: *gives in* alright.....

Syd:*looks up, gives a smile, hugs*you hug Sydney till she fall asleep tonight? please? Sydney scared of bad dream....

Em/Alex:*put other bags in the trunk, get in car*

Kelly: yay!

Farf: *nods and hugs her back*

Schu: *starts car and heads home*

Brad: *knows he's going to regret this*

Syd:*cuddles, smiles, feeling better*

Em/Alex:*get out and grab bags when he stops at home*

Kelly:*when they get back, starts going through food to figure out what to make*

Farf:*leaves kitchen when people get back and goes to sit on couch*

Schu: *helps carry in bags*

Nagi: *still working on homework*

Brad: *goes to his office*

Syd:*follows Farf, sits in his lap, cuddles*

Kelly:*blinks at Schu, Em and Alex, grins*great, you get to help me cook!*starts cooking while everyone else puts food away, grabs some stuff they just brought in*

Em/Alex:*leave as soon as putting food is done*

Schu: *vacates kitchen when food is safely put away*

Farf: *sitting on couch, turns on TV*

Brad: *working on the payroll*

Nagi: *finishes homework and heads to the living room*

Kelly:*cooking a "feast"*

Em:*goes to the bathroom to take her bubble bath, disappears for about forty-five minutes*

Alex:*starts stretching behind the couch*

Syd:*watches TV with Farf*

Schu: *in his bed room*

Nagi: *looks around living room, picks up a book on the coffee table and goes back to his room*

Brad: *finishes payroll*

Farf: *changes channel when show ends*

Kelly:*finishes the meal, calls for everyone to come eat*

Em:*just got dressed in baggy sweats, comes down, blinks, a towel in her hair*

Alex:*blinks, gets up and comes in*

Syd:*smiles, gets up and runs to the kitchen*Yay! Sydney hungry!

Schu/Brad/Nagi: *come down from their respective rooms not knowing what to expect, but all braced to order take out*

Schu: ~so who's buying if it's not edible?~ *only brad and Nagi can 'hear' him*

Brad: ~we're all pitching in.~

Nagi: ~fair enough...~

Farf: *heads into the kitchen*

Kelly:*puts out an excellent meal of rabbit stew, corn bread, salad, rolls for people who don't like corn bread, various drinks and pies still baking in the oven*Hi! hope you all like!*smiles brightly*

Syd: yay!! Sydney like rolls!

Em:*blinks*...I'm surprised....

Alex:*looks at Schu*~...it looks edible....~

Schu: ~true....~

Brad: *to Schu and Nagi* ~here goes nothing....~

Nagi: *blinks*

Farf: *amazed at the amount of food*

Syd:*takes a bite of a roll, testing, smiles and starts to eat*Sydney like!

Em:*hesitates, takes a bite, looks shocked*...a lot better than what I can do....or what doesn't turn to dust anyways...

Alex:*does the same as Em, looks pleasantly surprised*~I'm shocked...she's a good cook!...guess she has to be good at SOMETHING...~

Kelly:*waiting for everyone else to try*

Brad/Schu/Nagi: *shocked, to say the least*

Farf: *tries some, nods his approval* good

.

Kelly:*smiles*

****They all eat the feast, surprised that she's a good cook, and the pies are great too*****

Syd:*yawns*Sydney tired....

Farf: *looks at her* you want to go to bed?

Nagi: *starts to clear the table from his chair*

Schu: *yawns*

Brad: *gets up to go back to work* I'll see you all tomorrow.

****And so, with Easter done, everyone goes to bed, cleans, etc. until next time*****

A/n:…well….this is really late….sorry about that, but due to certain circumstances over the last weeks, we had a difficult time completing this chapter…Don't worry about it not making sense, it doesn't have anything really to do with the rest of the fic. It's random and will make a lot more sense when we get to later chapters.  Until then, hope you liked.  Thanks for reading, please R&R…and flames will be considered corrective criticism…thanks!  ^^


	4. Note

Author note: Hey everybody. Well.we lost some of the rp..and we only remember the basic jist of what we wrote..so, I'm gonna tell it here so that we don't have to keep trying to figure out every detail. Anyways, Here ya go, sorry about that.oh, and sorry for taking SOOOOOOOOO long to get this to ya.  
  
******What has happened******  
  
With Emerald: She has met Weiss and became good friends with the guys, especially Ken because of their common interests in Soccer, children, nature, and assassination. Well.the Assassination thing they all just found out about.You see, Weiss was targeting the same target as Sunde, which is Emerald's code name. Also, Sunde is another personality.but you'll find out about that one later. Anyways, Emerald never targets children under the age of 11 and fights to protect children. In this case, children were being terrorized and killed. So, Emerald had to take action.but so did Weiss.And they met there. Emerald beat Weiss to the scene.and they all saved the children.Also, Emerald was recaptured..which will be more understandable soon.  
  
With Sydney: Her father has come again.trying to take his daughter back.Sydney, who was scared of him and didn't quite get away got a very ugly beating. When asked about her mother, the father stated that he'd "Killed the B!tch," thus setting off Sydney's temper. Farfie and Brad, who were just about to step in, were shocked to find that the little girl has a gift.she can call on electricity.and accidentally blows up her father.which she really didn't mind.except now he haunts her dreams.  
  
With Alex: It has been discovered that she is an extra-ordinary dancer.so great that she is professional level. She's also been discovered to be a genius who is in High school already and starting college the next year. Her sister, who is also a genius who has just finished college at the age of 16 with a doctorate, now has started a business that is already making a great deal of money. Kassey is Empathic while Alex has a gift to do whatever with certain dance moves.  
  
With Weiss: Nothing much, just spending time with Emerald, as mentioned above. They are not seen much yet.except when playing soccer with Em, being helped in the flower shop by Em or running into Em on the mission.  
  
With Schwartz: They are taking care of Alex and Sydney and finding out what an annoyance Kelly can be. In fact, poor Brad has trouble getting rid of the annoying girl. Farfie is more sane than normal because of Sydney's influence. Schu is a bad influence on Alex, who becomes a little more like him every day.and that's about all you need to know now.oh, and they have just gone to a party required by their "bosses" to meet a new "Trainee" they are to teach how to become a good assassin and how to use her powers better.  
  
That's where we leave you for now.we'll be updating you soon. Thanks again and we're very sorry for forgetting to post this sooner and for loosing that part. You'll come in at the party Schwartz is meeting their new "trainee" Alex and Sydney are in the vents, curious as to who is so important as to take the guys away so late at night when they aren't on a mission. 


	5. The new trainee

A/N: well…here's where we start up again.  This is at the party where Schwartz is going to meet their new "Trainee" Hope you all enjoy this chapter.  Please review, and sorry about loosing so much.  
  
Disclaimer: we do not own Weiss or Schwartz.

Alex:*mentally smirks*~guess who your new...uh...."trainee" is, Nii-sama~

Syd:*is with Alex in the vents above them, wants to be with Farfie cuz the Alex girl is scaring her*

Em:*still has her back to him as the Boss Guy talks to her with Brad also over there....Schu, Farf and Nagi are being left out....Also, with no Sydney to keep Farf in an un-insane mood, he's free to be scary*

Farf: *licking knife*

Brad: okay....

Schu: ~huh.....?~

Nagi: *standing there, being silent*

Alex:~*mentally snickers(sp?)*it's your favorite little girlfriend who happens to almost burn your rear off, nii-sama!~

Syd:*sniffles, Alex is starting to scare her with the funny faces she's making while 'talking' to Schu, sniffles again, she can be heard by anyone who would happen to be by the vents*

Em:....why do I have to work with....with....them!*she says them as though it's poison, not particularly happy about the arrangement of being stuck with Schu....and having to live with four guys until she's "trained" to do something she's already been doing since 5 years old*

Boss guy:*slaps Em*Don't talk back, girl.  You're lucky to even be alive...Don't Argue and you wont die while working with them.*walks away, angry*

Schu: ~WHAT THE?!?!?!~

Brad: *walks over to her* you okay?

Farf: *starting to attack a pillow*

Nagi: *keeping an eye on Farf so as he doesn't actually hurt someone....*

Alex:*~mental smirk*heheheehehhehehe told you I knew something you didn't, Nii-sama!~

Em:*isn't even fazed by the slap*.....a five year old kicks a soccer ball harder than he hits....

Syd:*is now totally "scared" of Alex, though it's really Farf, who she is watching, that she wants to stop killing the poor pillows, sniffles and suddenly starts to cry loudly*

all Schwarz: *looks in the direction of the vent*

schu: ~Alex.......~

Alex:~.......I knew I shouldn't have let her come with me.....she wants her new daddy.....*is referring to Farf*

Syd:*wails*

Em:*also had looked at the vents, noticing lots of people now looking there, decides it time for something to distract everyone, a cool fire display that looked like dancing ballerinas started in the middle of the room, most attention went there*

schu: ~........get out here....or at least let her out here......~

Farf: *beginning to figure out who's crying*

Nagi: *completely confused*

Brad: *beginning to get slightly ticked off*

Alex:*Climbs out of the vents and helps Syd out*~yes father.....*sarcastic*

Syd:*still crying, immediately runs to Farf, clings and cries*She's SCARYYYYY*cries some more*

Em:*blinks at Brad, starts to feel a slight drain on her powers, since she had the ballerina fire people fairly high in the air, she isn't very good at keeping her power going after a big burst of energy*........

Farf: *blinks and hugs her*

schu: ~ *mental glare*~

Brad: *glares at schuldig*

Nagi: *looks at Em* are you alright miss?

Syd:*sniffles, slowly calming down, blinks at the pillows*....what happen to pillows?

Alex:*smirks visibly*~I wont bring her next time I decide to follow, nii-sama.....takes too much effort...and she can't move that fast.......~

Em:*jumps, suddenly the fire ballerina's disappear and people look over at them, noticing the little four year old and the eleven year old with them**is a little pale compared to normal*

random woman: That man's going to hurt that poor little girl!! he'll kill her!*starts toward them*

Farf: um.....I'm not sure....*has just snapped out of an insane fit where he forgot what he was doing*

schu: *glaring both visibly and mentally* ~there shouldn't be a "Next time".....~

Brad: *to the random woman* she'll be just fine

Nagi: you look a tad pale....

Syd:......you attacked them didn't you?*innocent chibi eyes that say she saw him do it, smiles cutely*give me a piggy-back ride and I'll forgive you.......

Alex:*smiles mentally and visibly*~where do you think I learned this stuff....certainly not from Nee-chan!~

Woman:....he has a knife! and was attacking PILLOWS!  He'll kill her!*other people are now joining in the "Keep Syd from Farf" thing*

Em:.....tired......*rubs her eyes a little, she isn't used to using her powers when not in an anger fit, thus it takes a lot more energy to use....and also to maintain*

schu: ~*mentally rolls eyes*~

Brad: *sighs* please don't worry, she'll be just fine.....she has a calming affect on him....

Nagi: ah.....would you care to go home?

Farf: okay....*moves so she can get on his back*

Alex:~*smirks*you're taking me to get ice cream later....You're going to need it when you have to deal with her....~*is obviously referring to Em*

Woman: yeah right!

Em:*blinks, suppresses a yawn*.....you're not old enough to drive.....neither am I.....got any ideas....they seem busy....*is referring to Brad and Schu....*

Syd: Yay!!*climbs on his back happily*

schu: ~fine....~ *looks over at Em and Nagi* so is the chibi ready to leave?

Brad: *looks up at that comment*

Nagi: *to both schu and brad* I do believe it would be in our best interest to leave before our newest 'member' passes out.....

Farf: *has picked up Syd*

Brad: I do believe that would be a good idea *has just seen what would happen if they were to stay*

Alex:*blinks, wondering which chibi he's talking about*.....

Woman:*blinks*Wha- Where do you think you're going!?  We aren't through here!*seems kinda upset at being ignored, she's some rich, old woman who thinks she can get whatever she wants*

Em:*is kinda in a daze as she tries to stay awake and alert, is kinda swaying a little**YAWN*

Syd:*after a while, gets tired of that game, doesn't like the woman saying HER Farfie was a meanie, slips away from his suddenly, runs over to the woman and kicks her in the shin*meanie!! Farfie would not hurt Sydney, he protect Sydney from the bad man!

Woman: O.O*runs away, the girl kicks HARD, as schu had previously learned*

schu: ~I'm talking about Nagi~ so shall we? *heads toward exit half dragging Alex*

Brad: *repositions his glasses* yes.....lets....*heads for the exit as well*

Nagi: do you need any help miss?

Farf: *follows brad*

Alex: ~oh....k*smile*~*is dragged toward the exit*

Em:*is way too stubborn to let someone help her*I'll manage....if I faint, then you can help, k?*starts walking toward the exit, everything about her says she's tired*

Syd:*is clinging to Farf as she follows*

schu: ~*grumbling mentally to brad*~ *arrives at the exit*

Brad: *arrives seconds after schu*

Farf: *still following brad*

Nagi: *nods to Em and follows her*

Alex:*sighs*~......this is boring.....she hasn't tried to kill you yet.....~

Syd:*suddenly tugs on Brad's pant leg*Braddie-kins....Sydney gotta go potty!!*gives big, innocent eyes that look almost pleading*

Em:*yawns as she gets over there, sways a little*........

schu: ~so far, she hasn't really had a chance....~*has left the room they were in*

group: *heading for elevator*

Brad: ah....

Nagi: *glances at Em*

Alex:~.....guess you got a point.....if she faints.....who's gonna carry her?~

Syd:*blinks at Em as she kinda stumbles*......Braddie-kins......she gonna fall over......

Em:*glares and stubbornly catches herself before falling, refusing to seem weak*.......

schu: ~Nagi's got it...don't worry.~

Brad: *looks at Em* are you sure you're alright?

Nagi: *watching Em*

Farf: *standing there, actually being semi civil for the moment*

Alex:~.........he's a telekinetic then?~

Em: I'm fine....*when in the elevator, leans against the back wall, seeming not too happy...*

Syd:*thinks Em looks scary right now, clings to Farfie*She scary.............*big, innocent chibi eyes*

schu: ~*mental nod* yup~ *gets in the elevator

Brad: alright....*gets in the elevator*

Farf: *picks up Syd* ah..* gets in the elevator*

Nagi: *already got in the elevator as soon as it opened*

Alex:*follows, she's not used to elevators, since she's usually in the vents, isn't about to let anyone know that though .~oh.....~

Em:*hides a yawn behind her hand, glares at Schu*

Syd:*snuggles, quickly is asleep, sucking her thumb cutely*

Nagi: *from the back of the elevator hits the button for the ground floor*

Brad: *leaning against on of the walls of the elevator, spaced out due to a vision*

Schu: ~uh huh....~ *glares back at Em*

Farf: *blinks at Syd but doesn't do anything*

Alex:*blinks, now she wants to study Nagi*~.......can I study him...please?~

Em:*stops glaring, it takes too much energy*

Syd:*sleeps*

schu: ~wha....?~ *smirks*

Brad: *isn't exactly happy with what he just saw*

Nagi: *glances at Em then goes back to observing the spot on the elevator doors*

Farf: *standing there so as not to wake Syd* 

Alex: ~I wanna study! I wanna study!!!!! he's interesting, please???? can I study him???? I'll give him back when I'm done, I promise!!!!~*while thinking, she's jumping up and down and making motions....for anyone watching it is most definitely interesting, since nothing is coming out of her mouth*

Em:*is too tired to be amused, faints suddenly from being too stubborn and using up way too much energy, though she's still standing and just looks like she's sleeping*

Syd:*snuggles in her sleep*

Nagi/Brad: *look at Alex and giant sweat drops appear on their heads*

schu: ~what do you mean by study?~

Farf: *blinks at everything going on, wondering why Alex is jumping up an down*

Alex:~.......uh.....*images flash through her head....basically science stuff....*please?~*is now looking pleadingly at Schu*

Em:*er......not currently conscience......Schu can notice a sudden turn off of her mind thinking....*

Syd:*wakes up because of the jumping, whimpers at first and then blinks at Alex, giggles*

schu: ~no. he won't stand for it........*notices em*~ hey Leader...the chick's out like a light....

Alex:*pouts, forgets to mentally ask*Please????

Brad: *sighs as the elevator door dings for their floor* Nagi would you get her?

Nagi: *nods and floats her over so it looks (to most people) like he's carrying her*

Farf: *still carrying Syd*

Schwarz:*gets out of the elevator*

schu: *glares at her* ~no.~

Em:*isn't aware of anything*

Random person:*to someone they're talking to*wonder what happened to her?

Alex:*without thinking, answers the people*She's drunk....~plllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee???~*follows out of the elevator*

Syd:*blinks at Brad*she is floating?

Brad: *nods slightly*

schu: ~I don't think he'll like it......but you could ask........~

Farf: *walking behind Brad*

Nagi: *walking beside schu*

Alex: ~k*gives a big, mental smile*~*follows them*

People: oh....she's going to have a nasty hang over.....*continue on their way*

Syd:*clings to Farfie, the people a starting to "frighten" her...though she's really just acting*

Farf: *blinks*

schu: ~*mental sigh*~

Brad: *arrives at his car*

Nagi: *comes up behind brad* which car is she going in?

Syd:*blinks at Nagi, she thinks he's a funny boy....*you a funny boy....what your name?*unfortunately...she doesn't know better than to say what she thinks*

Alex:*blinks*Keep her away from Nii-sama....if she wakes up and sees him......she might try to kill him.....

Em:*at the moment it seems unlikely she'll wake up....but you never know*

Brad: lay her on the backseat of my car...Nagi, you can come with me....Farf, you and Sydney are going with schuldig.

Nagi: *nods to brad and turns to Syd* I'm Nagi....*goes about getting Em into the car*

schu: fine....*heads towards his car*

Farf: *follows schu*

Alex:*follows Schu*........nii-sama......?  Tomorrow I'll treat you to Ice cream....you'll need it

Syd:*snuggles Farfie, falls asleep again*

schu: maybe....*gets to the car and unlocks it* Farf, you and the kid in the back...Alex, find someplace to sit.....*gets into the drivers seat*

Farf: *carefully sets Syd down in the backseat and climbs in*

Brad's car: *long gone....they're almost home by now*

Alex:*climbs in car and finds a seat*

Syd:*sucks on her thumb again as she sleeps*

Em:*when they are about a block away, wakes up, blinks in confusion, not really remembering what happened for a moment*

Brad: *notices she's away* are you alright?

Nagi: *sitting beside brad in the front of the car*

schu: *to everyone in the car except Syd*~ buckle up...~ *starts the car and pulls out, going a bit over the speed limit, but nobody's noticing....*

Farf: *makes sure Syd's securely buckled*

Em:*blinks*yes......*yawns, remembers and bites her lip to keep from growling, sighs*

Alex:*buckles her seat belt, isn't particularly worried about his driving*

Syd:*sleeps peacefully*

Nagi: *looks back at her* I don't believe we were properly introduced, if there is such a thing in our line of work, but I'm Nagi Naoe...and you are? *genuine curiosity showing in his eyes*

Brad: *pulls into the garage behind the schwarz apartment*

schu: so...who besides me doesn't feel like going home yet?

Farf: *shrugs*

Em:*blinks at Nagi, he seems too sweet to be an assassin*...Emerald Mizuki.....*sits up and makes a face, she hates how using her fire and keeping it steady drains her so much*......

Alex:......*doesn't seem to be concerned either way, Schu is starting to rub off on her*

Syd:*sniffles in her sleep, going through her nightmares again*

Nagi: *nods* pleased to meet you....you're a pyrokenetic right? *gets out of the car and opens the door for Em*

Brad: *already heading upstairs*

schu: so anyone up for ice cream?

Farf: being late hurts god.....*pats Syd's head*

Em:*blinks and nods, hesitates before getting out*........I prefer not to think about.........I still don't have much control......*sighs*

Alex: Me!!!!*smiles both mentally and where Farf can see*

Syd:*calms down in her sleep, smiles cutely*

Nagi: ah....well maybe we can help with that.....*opens the door that's across the room* shall we? 

schu: *smirks* okay... Farfie, you wanna wake up the kiddo now or wait until we get there?

Farf: *leaves his hand resting on Syd's head* in a bit....

Em:*can't help but smile*..........*doesn't even try to hide her dislike of schu....and or that she thinks Brad is too strict and formal...or that Farfie is just plain scary, she seems unsure about Nagi*.....what is your assassin name?

Alex:*is suddenly overly energetic, it's amazing what the mention of sugar can do to her*

Syd:*snuggles in her sleep*

Nagi: Prodigy.

schu: *pulls into a parking spot a few feet from the ice cream store* so here we are...

Farf: *lightly shakes Syd*

Em:....how long have you been one?*she seems curious...*

Alex: ~YAY!!!~*skips to the ice cream store happily, she's suddenly full of energy*

Syd:*wakes up, smiles cutely*Can I have milk?

schu: *follows Alex*

Farf: I guess, would you rather have ice cream?

Nagi: *shrugs* ever since brad picked me up....I was about 8 I think.....

Brad; *at his computer enjoying the silence*

Alex:*is looking around in delight, it's only times like this that she shows she's really a child*

Syd: Ice Cream? what's that?*has never had it before*

Em:.....oh.....you were young to start killing.....*her eyes look sad suddenly*

Nagi: *shrugs* it was that or get killed on the streets....

Farf: *smiles at her* come on, you can try some of mine...

schu: *mental laughter* ~come on.....~

Alex:*is dancing around the ice cream shop in delight*ice cream, ice cream, ice cream, ice cream!

Em: oh.....*remembers her reasons for becoming an assassin*............I'm Sunde......

Syd:*takes Farfie's hand, walks into the shop with wide eyes*

Nagi: ah....sin.....interesting name...

schu: ~*still mentally laughing* what do you want?~

Farf: *goes to find a place to sit*

Em:.......it fits........I've been killing since my fifth birthday......I don't need training to kill as an assassin......I only need to learn control.....

Alex: ~chocolate.....no! Strawberry.......no.....I don't know, I want too many!!~*is looking around excitedly*

Syd:*picking up on Alex's excitement, she's never seen Alex act like a child before, jumps up and down*wanna try!!*thinks it's a game*

Nagi: ah ha *arrives at the door to the apartment*

schu: ~pick one.....please....~ * is next in line*

Em:*walks with him, though it's clear she's still very tired*

Alex:*blinks*Strawberry.

Syd:*blinks, she's suddenly calm cuz Alex is suddenly calm and she figures the game is over*

schu: *nods and orders*

Farf: *blinks at the sudden calmness of the two girls*

Brad: *very happy that it's quiet....*

Nagi: *walks into the apartment* you alright?

Alex:*sits and waits in anticipation, though she's outwardly calm, she's still excited, and it practically jumping up and down mentally*

Syd:*blinks, smiles at Farfie*game is over!

Kelly:*tackles Brad*Braddie-kins!!

Em:*smiles and nods*I'm just tired.....in a few days I'll be fine......

schu: *brings the ice cream over and hands it out* here ya go

Farf: ah ha....

Brad: *sighs....so much for his peace and quiet* (^__^)

Nagi: ah ha...sounds like me when I first started.....*opens the door to a room* here you go, this will be your room for the time being, and don't worry, it does have a lock on it.

Alex: ~YAY!!!!!!!!!*forgot that yelling mentally kinda hurts his mind, as though she had just yelled in his ear*~*starts to dig into the ice cream*

Syd:*blinks*that is ice cream?

Kelly:*clings*let's go to a late night movie!*drags him past Em and Nagi*

Em:*blinks, laughs*I kinda feel sorry for him....and thanks....*walks into the room, closes the door gently and as soon as it's closed, falls asleep on the bed*

schu: ~ah.....~

Farf: *nods*

Brad: *sweat drop*

Nagi: *smirks*

A/N: that's all for now!  Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  It was fun to type.  ^^  Anyways, please review and tell us what you think.  Sorry for the ultra long delay.  See ya next time. ~.^


	6. Oh Great

A/N: well…here's the next chapter.  Sorry that it's a short one…but that last one was long, so it balances out.  Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write.  ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, this is the last one I'm gonna bother typing…we do not own Weiss or Schwartz.

*****a few days later*****

Em:*finally back to normal after sleeping for nearly three days in a row, they have basically not seen her for three days, walks down the stairs and starts to look around*

Syd:*giggles as she runs from Farfie, having talked him into playing with her*

Kelly:*clings to Brad*

Alex:*stretching in a corner to music, she's about to do warm ups before dancing*

Nagi: hello, feeling better....

Farf: *chasing Syd*

Brad: *attempting to accomplish some type of work...*

schu: *laying on the couch half asleep*

Em:*smiles at Nagi*yes....much better, thank you.  how are you?

Syd:*suddenly jumps in Brads lap to avoid being caught, the good thing about being so tiny, she can get through anything, including under Kelly*

Kelly:*makes a face*

Alex: ~lookie who's finally awake.~*starts her warm-ups*

Farf: *almost runs into Kelly as he stops about 5 inches from her*

Nagi: I'm fine, are you hungry?

schu; *half asleep* ~ah....~

Brad: *blinks*

Syd:*giggles and cuddles, not even Brad can be annoyed with her for long when she's in a cuddly mood*

Em:...a little.....I need to go to my old apartment though.....I need some more clothes.....

Alex: ~she needs a ride....and I don't think Brad is going to take her anywhere....~

Kelly:*makes a face at Farfie*....*sighs*

Brad; *blinks and silently thanks the powers above for chibis*

Farf: *blinks*

schu: ~Nagi's got it....he's got his license...~

Nagi: okay...I'll go see if I can borrow brad's car....

Alex:~....why does that scare me?~

Syd:*snuggles, obviously wanting him to show her affection, though her reason is that it'll make Kelly mad**smiles at Farfie*we play later?  Braddie-kins need some lovin'

Em:*smiles*thank you......*doesn't really know if that's a good thing or not*

Kelly:*glares at Syd, doesn't like her since she's snuggling Brad*

Schu: ~*mental shrug* dunno....~

Farf: wha?

Nagi: *asks brad about the car keys*

Brad: sure...*hands them to Nagi* be back by about 1 if you can.

Alex:~.......I hope he's a good driver...and you might want to tell Farfie what Sydney's talking about.....he seems to be confused....~

Syd: we play later, kk?  Braddie-kins needs some lovin'!*looks pointedly at Kelly*

Em:*follows Nagi to Brad's car*....you should get your own car......

Kelly:*makes a face at the little girl, she doesn't seem to like her*

Farf: *figures it out and nods* alright

schu: ~all you gotta do is give him a minute and he'll figure it out....~

Nagi: I spend all my pay checks on the computer stuff and brad spend a good chunk of his on the car so we both let each other borrow stuff.

Brad; *still thanking the greater powers for Syd*

Syd:*smiles and snuggles, glares at Kelly*you go now, Braddie-kins needs some rest.

Kelly:*angrily wanders off, wanting to hurt the child*

Syd:*smiles at Brad*you can work now...I stay a bit and make sure she go.*snuggles and watches him working*

Em: oh......*makes a mental note of that, having decided she likes him.  She tends to give people she likes lots of gifts**gets in the car and gives him directions to her old apartment*

Alex:*Dances gracefully, currently trying out her "gift" on Farfie and Schu.  The one she's trying now is to draw people into a trap, which is a net of power that comes with the dance moves*

Nagi: *heads for her apartment*

Farf: *watching Alex*

schu: *sleeping soundly*

Brad: *looks at Syd* hello....

Syd:*smiles*I watching...she stay away while I here.*explaining why she's still there, then snuggles silently*

Em:*when they get there*Stop here.*as soon as he parks, gets out and goes to the door, takes out some keys and goes in, expecting him to follow*

Alex:*does a move that makes Farf want to come closer, though it doesn't affect Schu....since he's sleeping*

Brad: ah ha...*goes back to working*

Nagi: *follows*

Farf: *moves about an inch closer then has a random craving for a strawberry smoothie and goes to the kitchen to play with the blender*

schu: *snores*

Syd:*cuddles cutely, blinks as she notices Farfie*he going kitchen and no seem sane anymore.......

Em:*when she's inside, goes to her room and starts packing her clothes....and multiple weapons*

Alex:*falls over, she had missed a step so the drawing him in thing couldn't work for long*~Damn........~

Brad: *glances up* he's alright.....just making a smoothie....but I'd leave him alone for a bit....

Nagi: *waiting by the door*

schu: ~it almost worked...~

Syd:*nods and cuddles, though now she seems a little scared*

Em:*comes out carrying two bags, one with clothes, one with....er....feminine essentials. and she also has about 10 visible weapons, one a whip, one a double edged scythe and the rest.....well......lots of assorted guns and knives......*

Alex:~.....I missed a step.....I need to work on my skills more.....~*goes back to dancing*

schu; ~ah ha~

Nagi: need help with anything?

Brad: *writing a report*

Farf: *watching the blender*

Em:........uh.......*blinks at her stuff, she hates others touching her weapons.....thinks for a moment*which bag would you like?*doesn't think he knows one holds feminine stuff...and shampoo, conditioner, etc*

Nagi: *shrugs* I could get it all if you wanted me to....

Alex:*Dances, even without trying to use her power, she seems to draw attention*

Syd:*snuggles*

Kelly:*drives away*

Em: you can take the bags...not the weapons.....I prefer not to let other's touch my weapons........

schu: *snores*

Brad: *blinks*

Farf: *still watching blender*

Nagi: alright *"drops" the bags telekinetically out the window into the car trunk after making sure no one was there* don't worry....I made sure nothing got jostled...

Alex:*smirks while dancing*~you snore really loudly, nii-chan~

Syd:*blinks at the report, she's reading it, though it doesn't seem she is*

Em:*shrugs*there's nothing in there that can break....*walks back to the car*let's go

Nagi: alright *follows her*

Brad: *finishes, saves and closes report*

schu: *still snoring* ~so..?~

Em:*gets in the car and waits for him*

Syd:*blinks*you made it kinda boring, Braddie-kins....you should use more adjectives.....

Alex:*by the time she's finished, she's out of breath, sits on the floor to catch her breath*~........I feel sorry for all those girls that sleep with you......~

Nagi: *gets in the car and drives off*

Brad: *blinks* oh?

schu: ~*mental glare*~

Farf: *still watching the blender chop up strawberries*

Em:*smiles warmly, he makes her think of him as the Omi of Schwartz*

Syd:*nods cutely*

Alex:~*laughs mentally*~

Brad: ah

Nagi: *pulls the car into the parking lot*

schu: ~ be quiet....can't a person attempt to sleep around here?~

Syd:*smiles*can I type, please?

Em:*gets out and grabs her bags*thanks

Alex:~.......why didn't you sleep last night?~

Brad; *done with his work* sure...

Nagi: *gets the door* not a problem....

schu: ~sure I slept last night...I just want to piss off brad...~

Em:*smiles, walks in and takes the stuff up to "her room", comes back down and glares at Schu, sighs*Lazy......~mentally calling him lots of.....er.....mean names~

Syd:*starts to write the same report Brad just did, but makes it about twenty times more interesting*

Alex:~*laughs*~

schu: ~ I guess I can't.....~ *cracks open an eye to look at Em* so? your point is?

Brad: *watching Syd*

Farf: *fallen asleep on the counter in the kitchen* (A/n: don't ask us how he did that…we haven't the slightest idea…)

Nagi: *goes to his room to work on mission reports*

Em:*glares, razz, walks over to Brad*I'm not working with him.....*marches past them and up to "her room"*

Syd:*finishes the same report, smiles, it sounds interesting now*see, done.

Alex: ~poor nii-sama....there's a girl you can't win over so easily*her mental voice sounds mocking*~

Brad: *looks at the report* ah ha *gets a vision*

schu: ~*mental glare*~

Nagi:*working on reports*

Alex:~*mentally chuckles*~*goes to the kitchen, blinks*uh......*isn't brave enough to risk waking him without Syd*

Syd:*blinks, looks at him funny*

Em:*sighs, she's getting bored, climbs out the window and looks at the cars, smirks when she sees Schu's, hotwires the car*

A/N: Heheheheheehe…wonder what will happen next…you'll have to wait a while to see.  Hope you liked this chapter.  R&R  thanks.  ^^


	7. The Date!

A/N: well…we lost some more of the fic, so we had to re-do what we had already finished…Sorry about that.  Also, since one of us is currently on vacation, there wont be any more to the fic for about two weeks…again, we're sorry about that.  We hope you enjoy this chapter.  Oh, and as to whether or not we're allowed to use "Script" form fics, we were unable to find any rule that says we can not use script form.  Now, on with the fic!

schu: *notices Em leaving*.....*ends up downstairs* ~I wouldn't try that if I was you...~

brad: *goes back to work*

Em:*snorts*like you can stop me! I'm going out.*has gotten the car started...has no clue how to drive*

schu: *laughs* ~I'd like to see you attempt to get away without knowing what you're doing....~

Em:*jumps*Hey! Stay outta my mind!*fire starts up*

schu: whatever....*blinks at the fire* so, how 'bout you stop the fire and I'll show ya how to drive?

nagi: *returns upstairs with water and goes back to work*

brad: *pauses to clean glasses*

farf: *snores*

Em:*blinks, fire stops, she can't hold it long anyways*...why would you wanna teach me? what's in it for you?*looks at him oddly, with suspicion as well*

Syd:*cuddles cutely*

schu: *shrugs* I get out of the house...and away from Braddy....

brad: *notices Syd's report*.....*puts glasses back on and begins to read it*

Syd:*skips off*

Kelly:*shows up and Clings to Brad*

Em:....Braddy? I'll have to remember that one...

brad: *sweat drop appears and grows as he reads the report through*

schu: *smirks* it does come in handy....*gets in car* ~are you coming?~

Em:*jumps*I said stay out of my head! that means don't send funny messages to it.*razzes, gets in the car anyways*

Kelly:*CLING*

Alex:*blinks, thoughtful look*

brad: *blinks* what do you want....

schu: ~*plants the knowledge of how to drive into em's head* suit yourself~ so where you planning on going?

farf: *snorts*

Em:....I don't know...*stomach growls*probably to get food.

Kelly:*smiles*Go on a date with m-*cut short as she suddenly starts moving*

Alex:*pulling Kelly to her, ties her up with an invisible rope*

schu: *leans back in seat* sounds good...

brad: *sweat drop re-appears*

Em:*blinks at him*....since when do you agree with me?

Alex: you can go ahead and start working

brad: *nods* what do you want out of it...*goes back to typing*

schu: *shrugs* since I was hungry?

Alex: hmmmm...I'll have to think that one over...

Em:....ok.....where do you wanna go?

brad: *nods again* fair enough....*continues working*

schu: you pick....

Em:....why should I pick? you're driving

schu: *shrugs* because I feel like being semi-nice for once....*throws car into reverse and backs out of driveway*

Em: *snorts*you, be semi-nice? that's a first.

schu: and it'll prolly be a last so make up your mind.

Em: *thinks for a second, picks a semi-nice Japanese restaurant*

schu: sounds good...and I'm paying....because of the mood...*starts for where she said*

Em: whoa, whoa, whoa! who said you could pay?

schu: my mood apparently...I've gotta keep up the "nice guy" thing right? *pulls into parking lot at restaurant *

Em: *makes a face*you're acting like this is a date or something.*says "date" with scorn*

schu: *laughs* you wish....

Em: *snorts*yeah right. I wouldn't date you if you were the last man alive.*razzes*

schu: got that right, girlie...*gets out of car* shall we?

Em: *gets out of the car as well, kinda freaked out by his sudden kindness*don't call me girlie

schu: sure thing fraulien...*turns and heads towards the restaurant*

Em: *walks in and tells the waitress that there are two of them, ignoring looks from some people*

schu; *follows Em*

Em: *looks at Schu, thoughtfully, wondering what he's up to*

schu: *winks at her*

Em: *jumps and nearly stumbles, makes a face at him*what the hell are you trying to pull?

schu: nothing....it's just a mood...get used to it fraulien

Em:...since when do you take out your odd moods on me?*razzes*

schu: *shrugs* I take Em out on whoever....mostly it's annoying the hell out of braddy....

Em: *chuckles lightly, picturing Brad's reactions*he must have a fit...

schu: you better believe it...it's quite fun....

Em: *grins, then remembers who she's talking to and makes a face*I'm sure seeing Mr. Stick-up-my-Ass freak out is funny...but not a great topic for a conversation while eating...

schu: *smirks* true....

Em: *looks at the menu, picks out what she wants but keeps the menu there, looking thoughtfully at Schu 

from over the top*

schu: *picks something as well* should I 'call' the waiter?

Em:.....if it doesn't involve creeping the poor guy out...

schu: ~*mentally taps waiter*~ *watches waiter approach table* nope.

Em: *rolls her eyes*

schu: *orders for himself*

Em: *orders as well*.....so...

schu: yes?

Em: *doesn't know what to talk about*....do you like sports?

schu: *shrugs* haven't really ever gotten a chance to try one...

Em: *eyes light up mischievously*then I'll have to teach you soccer! Ken-kun can help.

schu: *blinks* ken?

Em: *quick cover*he's a friend from school. we play soccer sometimes during break

schu: ah ha....

Em: *smiles*we could teach ya.*being careful not to let him see any images of Ken, since she knows what he is*

schu: maybe...if I get bored enough...

Em: *snorts*you're always bored unless messing with Braddy or being an ass to someone else

schu: *smirks* true....

Em: *grins, comes off as kinda boyish*

waiter: *comes over with food*

schu: so...what else do you want to do before going back?

Em: I'm gonna need to get a car. Nagi and me need transportation while everyone else does whatever. And I am NOT taking the subways. too crowded

schu: you do have a point....*thinking*

Em: *grins*

schu: *smirks*

Em: *kinda looks around, not sure what to say and kinda uncomfortable*....

Schu: *starts eating*

Em: *starts eating, thoughtfully looking around as she tries to think of a conversation topic...unfortunately all she's getting is "Think of a topic, think of a topic"*

schu: *glances around restaurant at the other customers while he eats*

Em: so......*has no idea what to say next, and her mind says as much. Still repeating "Think of a topic"*

schu: *smiles at her* yes?

Em: *jumps, nearly falls out of her chair at the smile*Don't DO that!

schu: *smile turns to smirk* aw...why not??

Em:...it's creepier when you smile than when you smirk...*shivers a bit*

schu: *smiles again* ah ha....

Em: *kinda creeped out, extremely uncomfortable and thinking she might have to defend herself*

schu: *finishes eating* so what kind of car were you thinking about buying?

Em: I'm not sure....*finishes as well* I was thinking something in blue though

schu: sounds good....

Em: about the paying thing, I can pay for my own food.

schu: *glares* my treat....it's a one time opportunity....take it or leave it....

Em: *likes his glaring more than his smile*ha! I made you glare!

schu: that's not exactly hard you know....

Em:....don't mess up my pride!*razzes*

schu: actually it's harder to make me smile....but whatever...*takes check from waiter*

Em: *glares*I never was trying to make you smile though.

schu: *smirks* never mind....*pays check*

Em: *counts that as a win for her, though it's really pretty foolish to think that when she's clearly not the 

winner*

schu: so shall we?

Em: *nods*Hai!*trips over the chair and falls on her face*Oof!

schu: *laughs but no one notices anything* ~very nice...~ *heads out of restaurant laughing*

Em: *eyes widen, kinda scared at the sincere laugh*Don't do that either!*running to catch up*

schu: ja...so where too?

Em: To the car lot!  
  
schu: *sweat drop* alright...which one....

  
Em: uh....*blinks, has no knowledge of cars at all*whichever?  
  
schu: alright.....  
   
Em: *smirks*  
   
schu: *drives out of the parking lot*   
  


Em: *still isn't used to his driving*

*****Meanwhile, at Schwartz apartment*****

  
Alex: *has decided what she wants, smirks*oh, Braaaadddiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!!!!!*sing song voice*   
  


brad: *doesn't look up from working* yes?  
  


farf: *playing with the blender*  
  


Alex: *smirks, oddly familiar to Schu's smirk*I've decided what I get for stopping cling happy Kelly.  
  


Syd:*skips into the kitchen*Sydney want a smoothie!*gives Farf a cute, innocent look*  
  


brad: alright...  
  


farf: *blinks* sure....*begins cleaning blender to make smoothie*  
  


nagi: *enters kitchen, blinks....blinks a second time and walks back out*....*mumbles* I swear something in this house is possessed.....  
  


Alex: You're taking me shopping.*isn't gonna give him a choice, it's either do what she wants...or have Kelly make it impossible to do any work*  
  


Syd: *smiles cutely*Sydney want Strawberries!!!  
  


brad: when?  
  


farf: *finishes cleaning* okay...  
  


nagi: *goes to the living room to watch TV*  
  


 Alex: *looks at the time*right now. I have to get a costume for a dance competition.  
  


Syd: *smiles cutely, then runs into the living room, giggling and jumps onto the couch*yay!!!*starts jumping up and down on the couch*  
 

brad: *still working* can you give me 2 minutes to close and save this?  
  


nagi: *is sitting on couch* what's gotten you so happy?  
  


farf: *begins making smoothie*  
  


Alex: Hai!*smirks, she's got something for blackmail on Brad now*  
  


Syd: *smiles*Sydney getting smoothie!*is already energetic enough, has had lots of juice and smoothies and candy lately...they spoil her*  
  


 brad: *finishes work, shuts down computer, gets up and doesn't look the least bit happy with this*

Em: *picks out a car after a debate over whether it should be the convertible or not. Finally decides on a nice sporty car the color of Nagi's eyes.*

A/n: well, we added some to this chapter to end it…hope ya liked and sorry about this whole thing…we'll update a little more quickly now…thanks. ^^


	8. Preparing for a job

A/n: Well, here's the next chapter! ^^  We finally caught up to where we were, sorry it took so long to write that last chapter….Hope you enjoy this chapter!  Now, On with the fic!

Syd:*sucks her thumb, sleeps*

Alex:*in the car already*

schu: you do know the way ne?

Farf: *reading* 

Nagi: *sits down in an armchair and falls asleep*

brad; *gets in the car and pulls it out of the garage*

Em:......I'll follow you.

Syd:*sleeps*

Alex:*when they get to the mall, gets out and immediately goes to the clothes section*Help me pick something for my dance costume, I have a solo and still need something for a costume

schu: alright...*gets in his car and drives off after she gets behind him*

Farf: *falls asleep*

Nagi: *sleeping*

brad: alright.....

Em:*follows him, to her surprise, the info he put in her mind actually works*

Alex:*grins*how about this?*holds up something pretty skimpy just to see his reaction, note, this is an 11 year old*

brad; *had already 'seen' her showing him that....* don't think so.....

schu: *arrives at the schwarz home and parks*

Em:*arrives a little while later, parks as well*Bradley left.

Alex:*grins*how bout this one?*slightly less skimpy, but not by much*

schu: uh huh.....

brad; *shrugs.....'saw' it too* you're the dancer....

Em:......do we have a job tonight?

Alex:*sighs*you'd be an awful dad.*puts it back, grabs some black pants and a dark green shirt*these will do, You have a job tonight, we best get back soon so I can cook and you can go after eating.

schu: uh huh....he contacted me earlier....

brad: so I've been told.....

Em:.............damn.

Alex:*drags him to the cash register*you're paying, btw

Brad: so I figured.....*pays for her outfit and then hands her the bag* shall we?

schu: lets go upstairs....maybe we'll get some info when braddy gets home....

Alex:*takes the bag and skips out to the car, makes a mental note of the fact that she can blackmail Brad, plans to use it when she needs him to do something for her*

Em:....we could just hack into his system and see what he's got there.....*blinks at Syd, smiles, then notices Nagi, grabs a blanket and puts it over him gently, being careful not to wake him*I bet the little one tired him out.....

brad: *follows Alex*

schu: na....it's better just to wait.....

Em:*sighs*I'm gonna change....*makes a face...she can't remember which room is hers*

Alex:*walks in, smiles at Nagi and Syd, blinks at Schu and Em*hi...

schu: ~your room is third on the left~ 

Em:......thanks*goes to the room and changes into her "assassin outfit" which is tight black pants, a tight black shirt, black boots and an ankle length trench coat that hides enough guns, ammo and other weapons to take out a small army*

schu: *flops on couch to watch TV*

brad: *goes to get his gun*

Syd:*wakes up, yawns*

Em:*comes downstairs and flops into a chair*

Alex:*blinks at Schu, grins*~guess what, Crawford bought me a new outfit!~

schu: ~wha????~ *no outward change of expression*

nagi: *wakes up* ano....did I miss anything?

brad: *looks around his room to make sure he has everything*

Em:*grins at Nagi*only that you got a new car...as long as you share with me when I need it, the car is yours.

Alex: ~Brad bought me a new outfit...*mental chuckle*granted...I did blackmail him into it....~

Syd:*knocks on Brad's door, if/when he answers, smiles at him*you go somewhere today?

schu: ~ah ha~

brad: *answers door* yes.....

nagi: *blinks* um....

Alex:*grins*~are you ready to "teach" Miss. Emerald how to kill people?~

Syd:....oh....does Sydney stay by herself?*looks a little scared*

Em:*blinks*hm????

brad: *shakes head* no...Alex is staying with you

schu: ~*mental glare* yeah sure....~

nagi: *bows* thank you

Syd:*smiles at him*yay...we can play!!! she knows fun games!

Alex:~*mental chuckle*you sound so excited, nii-sama.~

Em:*jumps and falls out of the chair*oof! you don't have to be so formal ya know....*chuckles*you need a car, I've decided you're a friend, so I bought you a car.  It's not a big deal

brad: *nods* good....*heads out of his room to living room*

nagi: *blinks* alright.....

schu: ~*mentally rolls eyes* ja....thrilled....~

Syd:*follows until she sees Schu, climbs in his lap*I want a piggy back ride.

Em:*smiles warmly*besides, I get to use it sometimes.

Alex: ~*chuckles*do you two hate each other that much?~

brad: schuldig wake up Farfarello...

schu: hai....(to both brad and syd) *picks up syd and heads to farf's room* ~*shrugs* who knows....I certainly don't anymore....~

nagi: *still looks a bit skeptical* alright....

Syd: yay!!!*giggles happily*

Alex:*chuckles aloud*

Em:*smiles*I like the car, it's pretty.

schu: *knocks on farfie's door* ~*to farf* hey you...wake up...~

farf: *rolls over but doesn't wake*

brad: *working on something regarding the mission*

Syd:*just goes into Farf's room, she has no regard for privacy, after all, pounces*Wakie Time! Wakie Time!*yelling at the top of her lungs*

Em:*smiles at Nagi*I think you'll like the car anyways.

Alex:*yawns, stretches*

schu: *shakes his head and leaves the chibi with the madman*

farf: oooph....*anybody think he's still asleep?*

nagi: *nods* thank you.

brad: *shuts down his computer and goes to the kitchen*

Em: Well, I'm gonna go change....See ya in a bit.*walks off to change into her "mission outfit"

Syd:*big smile*Sydney want Piggy back ride!!!!!!

Alex:*blinks at Brad when he passes*

schu: *going to his room to change*

farf: *blinks* ah...

brad: *nods to Alex and gets a glass of water from the kitchen*

nagi: *goes to change* 

Em:*when changed, starts adding multiple weapons to the outfit, to complete it.  Grabs enough weaponry to take out a small army, her scythe she just carries.  Her outfit is a long, dark green trench coat type thing over matching pants and black boots.  The shirt she's wearing shows some of her stomach and is visible because she has yet to zip up the coat, walks into the living room and sits on the couch to wait*

Alex:*flips on the TV and starts looking for something to watch*

Syd:*gives a big, pleading smile*

brad: *goes to his room to change* 

schu: *cleaning his gun*

nagi: *going to get something to snack on*

Em:*starts cleaning her scythe lovingly, doesn't seem to notice Nagi*

Alex:*yawns*

Syd: You must get ready go.  Sydney go find Mr. Schu Schu to play with

farf: *smirks* go bug brad....it'll be more fun....*turns to go change*

nagi: *blinks at the scythe, but has seen weirder weapons, continues going to get his snack* 

brad: *changed and cleaning his gun*

schu: *putting bullet clip in his pockets*

Syd:*runs off and immediately heads to where Brad is, as though she knows where everyone always is.  Come and jumps into his lap*Tell Sydney a story? please?

Em:*finishes cleaning her scythe, then moves on to polishing it to where it looks shiny and pretty, matching the master work type design*

Alex:*sighs*~.....this is soooooooooo boring!~

brad: *blinks* could you give me a moment? *starts putting the gun back together*

schu: ~really? it is?~

nagi: *joins Em and Alex in the living room*

farf: *finding his knifes that he is taking with him*

Syd:*nods a few times, then sits on the floor in front of him*

Alex:~......very.....I wanna do something fun!~

Em:*blinks at Nagi, smiles*Isn't she pretty?*obviously referring to her Scythe*

nagi: *nods* very well made

brad: *puts gun in pocket of his jacket* alright...*starts to tell story*

schu: ~heh...sorry can't think of anything to do...~

farf: *looking for one knife he can't seem to find...*

Syd:*happened to have grabbed Farfie's knife out of curiosity, and forgot she had it, listens to Brad attentively*

Em:*smiles*It's a masterwork....my favorite weapon*shines it lovingly*

Alex:~*sighs mentally*

farf: *starts randomly wandering the house looking for the knife*

brad: *still telling story and watching the time*

schu: ~don't worry, I'm just as bored as you are....~

nagi: ah ha..

Syd:*falls asleep, curls up in a ball and sucks on her thumb*

Alex:*sighs*~.....I have to baby sit tonight....at least you get to do something....though, I really wouldn't want to kill someone just because I was told to do so.~

Em:*smiles, then stops cleaning it, glances at the clock*what time are we leaving?

brad: *sighs and heads downstairs for the mission briefing*

farf: *wanders into brads room after brad leaves, finds and takes the knife from syd*.....*moves syd to the bed*

nagi: *shrugs* I'm not sure...brad will come down and brief us about ten minutes before we leave....

schu: *heads downstairs when he sees brad go by his room*

Syd:*sleeps peacefully*

Alex: ~....Am I supposed to leave for this briefing thing, Nii-sama?~

Em:*blinks at Brad, glances at her watch*when are we leaving?

Schu: ~yes...please...~ *flops in the unoccupied armchair*

brad: *stands by the TV*

nagi: *turns off the TV*

farf: *arrives downstairs*

Alex:*gets up and leaves, going to look for Sydney*

Em:*isn't used to briefings, kinda half watches Brad and half messing with figuring out what to do with her Scythe...which just happens to be about 8" or 9" taller than her*

brad: *starts briefing*

schu/farf/nagi: *listening*

schu: *twirling his gun around his finger*

Em:*half listening, half still trying to figure out what to do with her scythe.  She appears to be paying attention though.*

brad: that's it. lets go. *goes to grab his keys*

nagi: *gets up and looks at Em*

farf: *heads to schu's car*

schu: *heads to his car*

Em:*smiles at Nagi, gets up and just carries her scythe*you driving or am I?

nagi: um....I think we probably should go with Crawford....

schu/farf: *in car heading to target area*

brad: *heading to his car*....*gets in and waits for nagi and Em*

Em:*sighs, gets in the back of Brad's car, to Nagi*Hai...

nagi: *gets in the front*

brad: *starts car...Drives*

A/n: well…this chapter is kinda odd….but it works.  It's more a in between chapter before stuff really starts to happen…Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	9. The Mission!

A/n: well, we got the next chapter for ya.  We hope you all like this chapter!  Finally, a mission!! Hehe…anyways, it took us long enough to get here, so I'll stop bugging you with my a/n….enjoy the chapter! ^^

**both cars arrive at the target area**

Em:*when they get there, blinks and sighs, gets out of the car and seems to disappear into the shadows before their eyes, though she's still standing pretty close to where she was before*

brad: oh, Emerald?

nagi: *disappears to do some hacking*

farf: *disappears to take out guards*

schu: *stays put to get orders*

Em:*looks over at him*yes?

brad: *explains her assignment about killing the kid*

schu: *leaning against car*

nagi/farf: *working*

Em:*eyes narrow, her hands stiffen on her weapon*............I don't kill children.*eyes a slowly changing to a reddish color, though it really isn't visible at the moment*

schu: *notices the change in her stance*

brad: *notices as well* ah...even if they truly deserve it?

Em:....children are innocent until they reach the age of eleven. before then, they are incapable to fully think through their actions. I will not kill a child.*trying hard to keep her voice and stance as neutral as possible*

brad: in that case, schuldich, you will take the target.

schu: roger...*turns to leave*

nagi: *has finished hacking the computer*

farf: *has taken out most of the guards*

Em:*remains silent now, wanting very much to attack Brad, though not stupid enough to do so, just remains where she is, silently waiting for him to make the first move*

schu: *talking over his shoulder as he walks off* oh, they're done with their parts if you care to know...*disappears into the night*

brad: *nods* good...*blanks out due to vision*

Em:*stands completely still, waiting silently*

brad: *curses* follow Mastermind....now....*turns and goes off towards where Farf is*

schu: *heading towards the target*

nagi: *has made it safely out of the building*

farf: *still killing off guards*

Em:*follows Schu silently, though still seething with anger*

farf: *found a guard who is somehow managing to hold his own*

brad: *still heading towards farf*

schu: *has entered the building* 

nagi: *waiting in brad's car*

Em:*sighs and runs to catch up to Schu, moving silently in the shadows*

farf: *getting mad at the guard*

brad: *shows up and shoots the guard then speaks to farf* lets go...

schu: *finds the target's room*

nagi: *still sitting in the car*

Em:*ends up behind Schu, wondering why Brad sent her with him when it's such an easy target and she already said she wouldn't kill the kid*

brad/farf: *return to cars*

nagi: *blinks when they return*

schu: *scans the other room to find out how many people are inside8

Em:*stands silently*~how many are there?~

schu: ~two... the target and some other chick...~

Em: ~....I'm not taking out the target....does the chick go too?~

schu: *nods affirmative* ~chick goes too.~

Em: ~how old is the chick?  If she's older than 11, I'll take her out.~

schu: ~17....I'm going in~ *opens the door and promptly gets shot in the leg*

Em:*just goes right over him, scythe ready and moving at an almost invisible speed, cuts the girl in half with a small movement*~you ok?~

schu: ~for the most part...*mental wince*~ *pulls his gun and shoots the target*

Em: ~you need help out?~*flinched when the target was shot, especially since the kid had been quivering in fear*

schu: ~yup...and remind me to kill brad later...~

Em: ~....if I'm still living....~*moves over silently to help him out* ~if you're too slow, I'm just gonna carry you, it'll be quicker...and does this place need to go up in flames?~

schu: ~what ever you will...I'll ask brad about the flames*

Em: ~very well.~*picks him up easily and makes far better time than they had been with her just helping him*~hurry and ask Brad while I still got concentration skills.~

schu: *to brad*~should this place go up in flames?~

brad: *blanked for a second* ~yes...that would be good....~

schu: *to Em* ~the place can blow~

Em:*just as they walk out the door, the place erupts in flames, she doesn't even notice the heat, though anyone else would* ~I'm not going back with Brad. I'll drive your car, you're not in a condition to drive anyways.~

schu: ~fair enough seeing as how they've already been long gone...~ 

brad/nagi/farf: *arriving back in the garage of the Schwarz apartments*

Em: ~......nobody told me that......~ *puts him down and goes to the drivers side* ~keys.~

schu: *throws her his keys* ~sorry...I just got shot in the leg....allow the one minor detail to slip my mind this once...~ 

Em:*catches easily and starts the car* ~being shot isn't a good excuse, I've been shot many times before.~

schu: just remind me to bitch out brad when I get home....cause it's his fault.....

Em: Will do. I think he could have at least warned us that you'd be shot*starts driving*

schu: *issues a short bark of laughter* normally he would....but he must have some hidden agenda if he wanted me hurt....

Em:*jumped at the laughter, still not used to it*whatever, I'll end up worse than you by tomorrow would be my bet.*doesn't seem to care either way*

schu: eh....if that's the truth I'd be surprised....and by the way, good luck with brad when we get back....he happens to pack a very mean punch.....

Em:...thanks...I'll keep in mind to brace myself before he actually hits...*seems a little uncomfortable to actually be talking without some anger or argument attacked to the conversation*

schu: heh...at least it ain't the damned golf club that *insert whatever curse word(s) you care to insert here* used.....

Em:*glances over at him as she pulls into the driveway, her driving skill much more careful than Schu's*I'm sure his hit wont hurt as much as what that damn school used to punish either...*eyes have gone cold*

schu: true......you do have a MAJOR point there.....

brad: *in his office*

nagi: *in bed asleep*

farf: *in bed asleep....I think....*

Syd/Alex:*curled up on the couch, looking absolutely adorable...and exhausted, Sydney sucking on her thumb and Alex gently hugging Syd*

Em:*stops the car and engine*....I have school tomorrow...I'll have to warn Brad to avoid my face so there isn't too much noticeable damage

schu: *snorts* ah...

Em:*sighs and then walks in*we're back.....

schu: ~and one of us is IN PAIN!~ *'yells' pointedly at brad*

brad: *ignoring schu and Em for the moment as he types up the mission report*

Em:*helping Schu in*should I wake you're "Little Sister" to heal ya? I don't know if she knows how, but it could be worth it if she can....

Syd:*sniffles and looks like she's having another of her many nightmares*

Alex:*hugging Sydney without knowing it*

schu: *shakes his head* naw...I've lived trough worse....~*to Em only* besides...this way you can avoid 

brad longer....see if he'll blow off some steam....which actually is highly unlikely...but it's worth a shot....~

nagi: *snores*

farf: *um...I hope he's in bed...*

Em:*shakes her head* ~then sit down and pull your pant leg up...or better yet, change into shorts.~

Syd:*starts to whimper softly*

schu: ~then I need to get to my room....~ 

farf: *.......*

nagi:*rolls over*

brad: *typing away, in his own little world for the moment...*

Em:*sighs, then picks him up again and starts up the stairs, goes straight to his room and goes in, carefully sets him down on the bed, noting the total mess as well*where are your shorts...?

schu: *points to dresser* ~third drawer down on the right~

farf: *wanders out of the kitchen after getting water*

Em:*gets shorts, tosses them at him* ~you need to clean this place up...~

Syd:*wakes up screaming*

farf: *walks over to syd* are ye alright?

schu: ~thanks....I'll do that while I'm incapacitated...~

Syd:*nods*Sydney alright...*sniffles*Sydney no like be alone with Miss. Alex...She scary.

Em:*chuckles*

schu: *shrugs*~ hey, that's how it gets cleaned most of the time....~

farf: *chuckles* 

brad: *still working*

Em: ~just hurry up...I have school tomorrow...I can't stay up all night getting beat up.~

Alex:*wakes up, glares at Farf*how do you take care of her?*remembers an ordeal, chasing an upset 

Sydney until about five minutes before Brad, Farf and Nagi came home, when they both fell asleep on the couch*

Syd:*giggles*

farf: *shrugs*

brad: *turns off computer, goes to his room and locks the door....*

schu: ~feh....you got lucky...~

Em: ~hmm? what happened to make me lucky?~

Syd:*climbs in Farfie's lap, gives big, chibi eyes*Sydney want juice

Alex:*makes a face*~nii-sama...how do you deal with Sydney?~

schu: ~*to Em* braddy just went to bed....~  ~*to Alex* point her in farf's direction or read her a story....~

brad: *getting ready for bed*

farf: alright....*picks her up and takes her to the kitchen*

Em: ~....let's hope he wait's till after school to give me a punishment then...~

Alex: ~....I am NOT babysitting her again...I spent hours chasing her around with her yelling that she would not go to bed....~

Syd:*giggles happily*

schu: ~*to Em* prolly will.....~  ~*to Alex* ah there's your mistake then...~

farf: *sets syd down and goes about getting her juice*

brad: *in bed asleep*

Syd:*curls up on the floor and falls asleep*

Alex:*sighs* ~....well, I still don't wanna baby-sit again.~

Em: ~good...your gonna take some time to heal....~ *starts cleaning his wound*

schu: *winces at cleaning the wound* ~wonderful.....~  ~*to Alex* ah ha...you do know you should go to bed...~

farf: *picks syd up and goes to put her to bed*

Alex:*sighs* ~I know...~ *goes to bed*

Em: ~maybe we can talk Braddie-kins into getting a healer...or at least a doctor~

schu: ~na....we'll be okay....he would have come after me if there even was a possibility of the injury keeping me out for more than three days~  ~*to Alex* goodnight~

Em: ~he still could have warned us that you'd be shot...it would have been easier...where is bandage?~

schu: ~bandage in top left corner of the top right dresser drawer, and I think this may have been payback for me accidentally on purpose shooting him during training about a month ago...~

Em:*gets the bandages, starts to bandage his leg*

schu: *sits still while she bandages his leg* ~danke~

Em:*finishes* ~you're welcome...I'm going to bed...Oyasumi~

schu: ~yasumi~ *lies down on the bed and eventually falls asleep*

A/n: well? What'd ya think?  Hope you liked this chapter.  Ok, we know we kinda made this…um…not Em/Schu type hatred relationship this chapter….but we couldn't let him bleed to death!  It is not romance, so don't worry about us putting our original chars with them.  Ok, now that I've stated that, please R&R!  Thankies! ^^


	10. Worry

A/n: Hey everyone!! Here's the next chapter.  I ain't gonna do too much of an author note cuz it's annoying to write up…Enjoy and please R&R ^^

*****Next Day*****

Em:*wakes up when her alarm goes off, wanders groggily out of her room, still in her pj's, which is a spaghetti strap shirt with clouds over a blue background, dark mismatching blue pj pants with cherries all over and bright pink bunny shoes*

brad: *in his office working*

schu: *asleep*

nagi: *in kitchen, making food*

farf:...........

Em:*wanders into the kitchen, very much unaware of anything, falls down the last half of the stairs, yawns as she gets back up, obviously not awake yet, doesn't notice Nagi at first*

Syd:*sleeping*

nagi: *notices Em* good morning

brad: *gets up to get coffee*

schu: *still asleep*

farf:........*asleep, we think...*

Em:*jumps, blinks at Nagi a few times, definitely half asleep and not noticing what she's wearing yet*mornin'....what time ya gotta be at school?

Syd:*wakes up slowly, gets up and skips into the living room*

nagi: 8:00 *continues making food*

brad: *arrives in kitchen, gets coffee* is schuldig up yet?

schu/farf: *snores*

Em:*blinks at Brad, semi-blankly*I don't think so....*turns back to Nagi*I'm drivin' so we're leaving at 7:30.*yawns, still not aware of what she's wearing yet*What time is it now?

Alex:*gets up, yawns and stretches, grabs her school uniform and puts it on before leaving the room*

Syd:*skips in, give Brad big chibi eyes*Sydney need help put clothes on....Sydney no know how do buttons.

brad: *nods* thank you and good morning...*looks at Sydney* alright....

schu: *snore*

farf: *waking up*

nagi: *looks at clock* it's 6:45 right now...

Em:*sighs, makes green tea, still unaware that she's in her pj's*mornin'....

Syd:*holds up a cute button up shirt with bunnies on it and some jean pants*

Alex:*walks in, blinks*morning everyone....*gets to work making breakfast*

nagi: anou...Emerald san, don't you need to get dressed?

brad: *waves to syd* alright...come with me please

farf: *wanders into kitchen*

schu: *snore*

Em:*blinks, looks down, eyes widen as she blushes bright red, instantly runs right out of the kitchen, almost running into Farf and up the stairs*

Syd:*follows innocently, carrying her clothes*

Alex:*blinks, goes back to making breakfast*

farf: *to syd and brad* good morning

nagi: *smirks and goes back to making food*

brad:*heading up to his room*

schu: *snores*

Em:*changes quickly into her uniform, which is the boy's uniform at Omi's school, and comes back down with a brush in her hair*

Syd:*follows Brad, smiles at Farfie on her way past*hi hi!

Alex:*blinks, grabs a plate, puts food on it and hands it to Farfie*here ya go, when you finish eating, go get Schu up so he can eat*glances at her watch*I have to go...I need to be at school in about 20 minutes, bye.*grabs her stuff and runs out the door*

farf: *smiles at Alex* *arrives in kitchen* *blinks* alright.....*looks at food*

brad: *gets to his room, and waits for syd*

nagi: *sitting at table eating*

schu: *still snoring*

Alex:*already gone, the plate has pancakes, eggs and bacon on it, there's another plate with the same type of food on it on the counter for Schu*

Em:*grabs her green tea, sips it and tugs at her hair, thus getting the brush stuck, makes a face at it and starts tugging more violently*

Syd:*is there a few seconds later, kinda out of breath from trying to keep up*

farf: *looks at Em* you alright?

brad: *allows syd in and then shuts door* alright...

nagi: *cleaning dishes*

schu: *stirs*

Syd:*changes from pj's to clothes, then looks at Brad*Sydney need help with buttons....

Em:*blinks*....uh...I just got a brush stuck in my hair....otherwise I'm fine....*tugs at the brush again*

Alex:*runs to school, gets there and instantly starts working on a science thing*

brad: *nods and helps with buttons*

farf/nagi: need help?

schu: *rolls over*

Em:*blinks, nods and lets go of the brush, it is most definitely stuck in her hair*yep.

Syd:*smiles cutely*thanks

farf: *looks at nagi*

nagi: *looks at farf, then back to Em* who'd you prefer to help?

brad: *nods*

schu: *attempting to not wake up even though he is...*

Em:....I don't care as long as the brush is out of my hair before we have to leave for school....

Syd:*gives an adorable smile before skipping off*

nagi: I'll help then....*goes over to help her with her hair* though...you might want to go put up with the risks waking up schu...he's got more experience with brushes and tangles ...*begins to attempt to remove brush*

farf: *begins to eat food*

brad: *goes back to work*

schu: *beginning to fall back to sleep*

Em:*blinks at him*good idea. Pretty boy would know something like this. thanks, Nagi-kun.*runs up the stairs and into Schu's room*WAKE UP, Carrot-top!

Syd;*blinks a few times*

schu: un....~mein gott....what would you like?~ *rolls over and covers head with pillow*

nagi: don't mention it...*goes up stairs to get his books*

farf: *finishes eating and puts dish in sink*

brad: *working*

Em: I need you to get this brush out of my hair before I leave for school.  You've got the most experience with that type of thing.*not about tot let him go to sleep again, pulls the covers off his head*

Syd:*tugs on Farfie's pants*Sydney want juice...

schu: *grumbles but sits up* ~alright....~ *begins work on her hair*

farf: alright...anything else? *moves to get juice*

Em:*sighs absently, not liking the fact that she got a brush stuck in her hair right before school*

Syd:*shakes her head*

schu: *gets the brush out in about 3 minutes* ~you think schools bad, try getting it stuck right before a meeting with the Elders.....now that sucks....have a good day at school...~ 

farf; *hands her juice*

nagi: *looks at clock* IT'S 7:15!!

Em: ~....I've never talked to the Elders...and thanks. bye~ *runs off to get ready*

Syd:*sips on the juice, blinks at Nagi*Naggles go somewhere?

schu: ~lucky....~ *falls back asleep*

nagi: *nods* I have to go to school..

farf: *goes to watch TV*

Syd: Sydney want go school too!*big chibi eyes*

Em: ~....yeah....it would be if it weren't for the fact I was in the hell hole they call a school and being constantly punished for my "Night Excursions"...~ *runs down the stairs and grabs her stuff*ready, Nagi-kun?

schu: *snores*

nagi: *to syd* sorry, you would get bored anyway. *to em* yes.

farf; *channel surfing*

Em: Then lets go, I'll drop you off, but I'm gonna be back late.*walks out, gets in the car, starts it*

Syd:*goes in and climbs on Farfie's lap*

nagi: *follows Em*

farf: *blinks* yes?

brad: *working*

schu: *see last post*

Em:*starts car and drives away, dropping off Nagi on her way and continuing to her school*

Syd: *Gives big chibi eyes*Sydney want spend time with Farfie.

nagi: *heads to his first class ignoring stares from other students*

farf: ah....*returns to channel surfing*

Omi: I'm leaving now! *heads out of the flower shop to school*

Em:*gets to school, parks and promptly gets yelled at by some teacher*

Omi: *arrives at school, parks, notices Em and walks over*

Em:*grins at Omi*hi.

Omi; *smiles back* how are you?

Em: I'm doing good, how are you?

Omi: great....*bell rings* shall we head to class?

Em: yes...*sighs*

A/n: well, there ya have it.  Another chapter.  Hope you liked it.  ^^  We'll try to update soon.  Ttyl everyone!!


	11. EnterSunde

A/n: Hey everyone.  Well….here's the next chapter.  We hope you all enjoy it.  WE had fun writing this one…hehe.  Well, enjoy! ^^

Enter…Sunde…

*****The end of the day*****

Omi: *goes to his locker to put away books*

Em:*grabs Omi and pulls him to her car and into it*Hi, Omi-chan.

Omi: *blinks* hello....

Em:*grins mischievously*lets have some fun, ne? we'll pick up Ken and go have a great time.

Omi: anou.....

Em:*blinks at him*Please? I need to get away from my new home.

Omi: alright....

Em:*peals out of the driveway and goes to the flower shop, stops right outside, and has a habit of driving like Schu...since he did teach her*

Omi: you want me to go get ken-kun?

ken: *moving pots in the greenhouse*

Em: hai hai!*smiles*

Omi: alright...*goes looking for ken*

ken: *finishes moving pots, then goes to get a drink*

ran: *working the register*

Em:*walks in, blinks at the fan girls*.....why are you preppy girls always here?*makes a face*

Yohji:*enjoying the attention of the girls*

ran: *still running register, but nods to Em*

Ken: *sitting on a counter, drinking a sports drink*

Omi: *begins attempting to make his way over to Ken*

Em:*sighs, knowing it's gonna take Omi longer to get there than her, walks over, passing Omi up due to the fan girls.*Ken-kun. how are you? wanna go do something fun?*has a mischievous look in her eyes*

Yohji:*blinks at Em, figures he's got teasing material on Ken*

Omi: *glomped by numerous girls, sighs*

ken: *blinks* like what?

ran: *making an arrangement for a older woman*

Em: Let's go play some soccer, since poor Omi wont be able to get away to go with us...*makes a face at the girls* I just need a break from my new room mates.

Yohji:*flirting*

ken: *looks at clock* sounds good....I'm off in about two minutes....

ran: *finishes arrangement, rings up the woman, goes to put his apron away* 

Omi: *begins to help girls find flowers*

Em: Great! Ran-kun. Do you wanna come with us?

Yohji:*nearly falls over, had thought Em was asking Ken on a date, but the asking Ran too didn't quite make sense for a date type atmosphere*

ken: *In a slight state of shock that she actually asked Ran*

ran: *blinks* where are you going?

Omi: *looks up when ran speaks...still slightly miffed that Ran will speak more than two words to Em*

Em: I was thinking we could play soccer...but if you'd rather do something else, we could always just go shopping, or for a walk, or the beach or a movie*basically offering to let them choose*

ken: *still in slight shock*

ran: *looks around* whatever to get out of here.....

Omi: *goes back to helping the girls*

Em:*grins*let's go then. We can all play soccer with the kids. we'll take my car

ken: *makes his way out of shock* alright....hey, when'd you get a car?

ran: *was going to ask that question but ken beat him to it*

Omi: *still helping girls and getting no where*

Em: about...*thinks a second*a few days ago...why?

Yohji:*helping/flirting with girls*

ken: oh, just wondering....shall we?

ran: *nods*

Omi: *see last note*

Em: well, let's go!*grins, walks out to her car, gets in and waits for them*

ran/ken: *follow Em to the car and get in* 

Em:*grins, pulls out and drives to the soccer field, in her hazardous way that Schu "taught" her*

ran/ken: *not fazed at all by her driving*

Em:*stops the car and gets out, pulls a soccer ball out of the trunk*shall we?

ken: *gets out of the car* yup!

ran: *gets out of car...nods*

Em:*smiles, calls over some little kids who are playing*who's up for a game of soccer, kids?

A few kids: We wanna play!!

ken: *smiles*

ran: *looks on with a slight smile in his eyes to those who know how hard to look*

Em:*gets the game started with her and ken playing on opposite teams*

ran: *ends up as a referee of sorts*

ken: *having fun*

both: *VERY glad to be out of the flower shop*

Em: *Having fun as well, very glad to be away from Schwartz for a while, even if it is with their "enemies"*

kids: *Having fun, mainly watching Em and Ken play*

*****after the game*****

Em:*grins*that was fun! I'll take ya guys home...but then I got to go...

ken: yeah it was fun...and thanks for the ride!

ran: *nods*

Em:*grins*no prob.*gets in the car, waits and then drives them back to the flower shop, goes "home"*

ran/ken: *head into the flower shop to help close shop*

schu: *watching TV at the Schwarz home*

brad: *working at his desk on paperwork*

nagi: *doing homework*

farf: *asleep for once...*

Em:*walks in the door, glances around and sighs*I'm back.

Alex:*for once at her own house, doing homework*

Syd:*snuggling up to Schu*

schu: ~ *to Em only* Father wants to see you~

brad:*still working*

Em:*sighs* ~I had hoped he'd forget....oh well. Thanks~ *walks up and knocks on the door*

schu: ~*still to Em* good luck~

brad: *puts papers away* come in Emerald.

Em:*comes in, determined to show no fear*you wanted to see me? *To Schu* ~thanks...~

schu: ~*mental nod*~ *goes back to TV*

brad: yes, about last night...

Em:*sighs*

brad: *gives long insanely boring speech* so don't ever do that again or our superiors WILL hear about it. *walks over to her* 

Em:*had basically tuned him out somewhere near the beginning, but figured he was close to the end when he said "so" and started listening again*hai.

brad: *glares at her.....then punches her in the face*

schu: *still watching TV*

Em:*refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing he caused her pain, bites the inside of her cheek and just stares at him*

Syd:*falls asleep*

brad: *glares and punches her again*

schu: *eventually falls asleep on the couch*

Em:*still refuses to give him any satisfaction, though she knows he could probably kill her if he hit hard enough. Glares back at him, almost defiantly*

brad: *continues 'beating sense into her'*

schu: *snores*

Em:*continues to fight the pain and give him no satisfaction, until she can barely stand, refuses to cry, but is in obvious pain by that time*

brad: *when she can barely stand, stops* now,  get out of here. I have work to do. *goes back to his desk and to work*

schu: *sleeping still*

farf: *in the kitchen making smoothies*

Em:*stumbles out, winces, covered in blood from her "beating" goes out the door, ignoring anything around her*

Syd:*sniffles in her sleep*

schu: *wakes up and does a mental scan of the area*

nagi: *finishes homework and heads to get drink of water*

Em:*outside, crying under a weeping willow*

farf: *playing with blender*

brad: *working on paperwork*

schu: ~*to Em* hey...?~

Em:*hugs her legs, not even noticing the fact that she's loosing a LOT of blood* ~...what?~

nagi: *gets his water*

schu: ~you alright?~ *gets off the sofa and heads outside to smoke*

Em:*starting to get dizzy* ~...if being dizzy and in pain counts as "Alright" then yes....~

schu: *notices her when he gets outside* ~alright....you bandaged me up last night...now I'm gonna return the favor...like it or not.~ *walks over to where she is*

Em: ~You are not! I've got injuries over more than just a leg or arm and I am not letting ANY guy touch me!~ *winces as pain shoots through her, getting way dizzy now*

schu: *glares at her as he picks her up* ~ heh...very funny....I am at least going to help you bandage your ribs...~

Em: ~WHAT?!?! I am NOT taking off my shirt! I don't even wear a br-....er...you don't need to know what I was gonna think....~ *sweat drops, winces when he picks her up*

schu: ~*laughs* oh well....then I'll get some of the med supplies from the space room and run you a bath....~ *makes his way up to her room* sound good to you?

Em:.....hai....*suddenly passes out from blood loss, where she had been sitting under the tree is a BIG puddle of blood*

schu: ~mein gott....~ *lays her on her bed and goes to get med supplies and a wet rag*

Em:*is most definitely out...*

Syd:*sleeping peacefully*

schu: *bandaging em's wounds while she's out*

brad; *working*

nagi: *sleeping*

farfie: *um.....

brad: *making coffee*

schu: *asleep*

nagi: *waking up*

farf: *um.......I'm not sure I want to know....*

Syd:*skips into the kitchen*where Alex and Emerald?

Alex:*at her home...for once*

Em:*still out*

brad: I believe Alex is at home and I'm not sure where Emerald is...

Syd: oh...*smiles*she must be sick then

brad: *blinks*

Syd:*is very observant for a little girl*Sydney hear her cry night yester...

Em:*slowly waking up*

schu: *hugging a pillow and mumbling something about ice cream in his sleep*

brad: ah....*pours himself coffee and heads back to his office*

nagi: *enters the kitchen* ohaiyou...

Em:*suddenly screams in pain, having forgot her "punishment" and moved, which is only MORE painful the following day*

Syd:*blinks a few times*she sound in pain

nagi: *blinks and heads up to see what's wrong*

schu: *wakes up due to the scream...but is still rather groggy* wha.....

farf; *randomly appears in kitchen playing with blender*

Syd:*tugs on Farfie's pant leg*Sydney want smoothie, Please?*big, chibi eyes*

Em:*bites down hard on her lip, muttering*Stupid Brad, he just HAD to go over board.

farf: *blinks* alright....what flavor? *begins cleaning out blender...don't ask what he had in it......*

nagi: *knocks on em's door* are you alright?

schu: *mumbles something about insanity and falls back asleep*

Em:*growls*No!!! I'm NOT alright!*is getting WAY angry...and loosing control*

Syd:...Sydney want...um...Strawberry!*says strawberry in a way that's kinda hard to understand...due to child's talking*

nagi: *gulps* gomen....do you need anything? ~SCHULDIG!!~

schu: *wakes again* ~mein gott....what is it?~

farf: *understands it anyway...starts making the smoothie*

Em:*eyes start to change colors, as anger takes over almost to a point of rage, suddenly changes personalities, doesn't notice pain anymore, gets up and opens the door, chuckles maniacally*you're a pretty boy...why are you here?*has a feel of danger about her*

Syd:*hugs Farfie's leg*

nagi: *gulps again* anou.... ~*to schuldig* what happened to emerald-san yesterday?~

schu: ~oh...nothing much...brad just beat the crap out of her...~

Sunde:*chuckles, she gives chills to anyone who hears*Sunde's back. it's good to be out!

A/n: well…that's it.  Sorry to leave off on a cliff hanger like that….but, you'll understand why this is a good place to stop next chapter.  Hehe.  Well, hope you enjoyed.  Till next time. Later. ^^  oh, please R&R.


	12. Sunde: the sinful one

A/n: well…here's the next chapter.  This is one of our favorites…cuz you get to finally meet Sunde.  Anyways, I'll just let you read……hehe.

Sunde!

schu: ~*to nagi* why you asking?~

nagi: ~because she just seems to have switched personalities...~

Sunde:*stretches*Emerald sure messed up this time...I'll have to kill the bastard now!*laughs*sounds like fun...I hope this Brad guy is worth it. 

schu: *heard what she said via the mind link w/ nagi*....aw shit....*pulls on some pants and dashes out of the room*

nagi: *uses his power to throw sunde against a wall*

Sunde:*blinks, fire shoots up in a shield*boy, if you want to fight me, don't think you'll win. I've killed many telekinetics before.

nagi: *gulps as schu appears*

schu: *smirks as he scans her mind* nice....this oughta be interesting....~*to sunde* good night...*throws a mental 'slap' at her intended to knock her out*

Sunde:*mind blocks suddenly, with extremely strong blocks, raises an eyebrow*you think you can just take me out mentally?*laughs, sending chills down at least Nagi's spine, if not both of them*

nagi: *shivers slightly* anou...

schu: ooooh...this will be VERY interesting.....*smirks* ~very nice shields missy...~

Sunde:*rolls her eyes*here are your choices, either you two try to kill me and end up killed or you bring me the guy who dragged me out while I was planning on a nice nap

brad: *vision of something exploding*.....*puts away what he was working on*

farf: *hears noise upstairs* nani?!

schu: nice shot but I think we'll take our chances with our version of the first one for now....

nagi: *semi hiding behind schu, but not really*

Sunde:*laughs*do you even know what a Hunter is? not the kind that kill animals, but a Hunter in the sense of an Assassin? I'll give you a hint, Hunters are like 3 or 4 good assassins put together. Do you really want to deal with one?*eyes blaze as fire starts up around her*

schu: *shrugs* I think we'll take our chances....  
  


Sunde:*laughs, her laugh can send chills down anyone's back, moves with an abnormal speed and ends up suddenly next to him.*I like you, so tell me where the bastard is that woke me and I wont kill ya.

(A/n: she's the complete opposite of Em.  If Em says she doesn't like Schu, Sunde says she does…she likes to contradict Em on everything…and she likes to try seducing people, cuz Em thinks that's wrong and mean….just thought everyone ought to know…)

schu: um....I don't think so.....

nagi: *shivers*

Sunde: *sighs softly*too bad...a boy as pretty as you shouldn't have your face messed up....*very suddenly goes starts punching and kicking in extremely fast and hard to follow movements. Her mind has a strong block, making her hard to read*

schu: *to nagi* ~aw shit....~ *to brad/farf* ~GET YOUR A$$ UP HERE!!!~

brad: *begins straightening desk*

farf: *starts heading upstairs*

Sunde:*isn't tiring at all, keeps up with the rapid punches and kicks, is MANY times stronger than Em, though it doesn't seem possible that she could be.*

nagi: *attempts to stop/slow Sunde's punches*

farf: *heading upstairs*

brad: *looking for a specific paper to put in order*

Sunde: *at first, Nagi stops her punches, since she wasn't paying attention to him, suddenly fire shoots up around him as she concentrates a second on breaking his hold on her and then, when done, goes back to her punches and kicks*

nagi: n..nani? *looks around*

farf: *arrives upstairs*

schu: ~*emitting mass amounts of pain to brad's mind*~

brad: *purposely taking as long as he possible can to clean his desk*

Sunde:*very suddenly stops her assault on Schu, not tired in the least yet, then walks through the fire to Nagi, a chilling, sadistic smirk on her face*You shouldn't get involved, Kid.  Emerald may like you, but I don't.*red eyes go cold*

nagi: *glups*

schu: *falls to floor*

farf: oooooh fire........

brad; *still cleaning*

Sunde: *smirks, comes over to stand right in front of him, whispers in his ear*I can taste your fear, you should know, it's exciting to have a cute little kid fear you...*is being oddly seductive, and yet cold and scary at the same time*

nagi: *blinks* really?? *thrust power at her to slam her into the wall*

schu: *in a moaning lump on the floor, not being the least bit helpful*

farf: *looking dazedly at the fire*

brad: *finishes cleaning desk and heads upstairs*

Sunde:*doesn't quite make it to the wall before she manages to get out of it...but definitely came flying from the fire, smirks, calls on an extremely large amount of fire suddenly...doing exactly what Brad had envisioned*

Syd:*goes into a closet, trying to find something and accidentally closes the door*

Sunde:*takes note of where the child is*

farf: *looks for sunde* so what's going on??

brad: *hears explosion* oh, isn't this wonderful...

schu: *passed out finally*

nagi: *grits teeth*

Sunde:*disappears behind a wall of fire, picks up Schu and blocks him from the fire, smirking evilly before disappearing out the window*

Syd:*in the closet...which does not even start to catch fire*

nagi: *grabs brad's hand* FARF, get over here!

farf; *blinks, but goes over to where nagi is*

nagi: *teleports the 3 of them out of the exploding building*

Syd:*is in the closet, locked in and completely safe*

Sunde:*drives her car with schu in it to a nearby hotel, carries him to a room after checking in with the desk and sets him in the bed. then goes to the next room over and sighs**turns to Em and falls into an exhausted sleep*

rest of schwarz: *end up at some random hotel, brad checks in and they crash*

farf: *remembers about syd*

Syd:*sniffles, is a little scared and can smell the smoke from the explosion*

farf: *leaves hotel and wanders back to the appt building*

Appt. Building: *there is only a random closet left...the rest is in ashes*

Syd:*can be heard behind the door, sniffling and crying softly*

farf: *knocks on closet door* hello?

Syd:*blinks, sniffles*Sydney locked in closet!!!*starts to cry*

farf: *somehow opens door* okay....care to come out?

Syd:*jumps at him, hugs and cries*Sydney scared. Sydney hear big BOOM! and then smell smoke and Sydney no able get out!*cries*

farf: *hugs back and begins walking away from burnt appt.* at least you're alive....  

Syd:*gives a big, teary eyed smile*Sydney feel Miss. Emerald protect!  Miss. Emerald no like hurt children. Sydney happy be alive.*makes sure to hold his hand as they walk*

farf: ah ha....that's good.

Syd:*smiles innocently*Why Farfie have funny black dirt on face?

farf: *blinks* probably because I haven't had a chance to clean up after getting out of the explosion....

Syd:*blinks*oh.*looks back, wrinkles her nose cutely*only closet Sydney in still there...

farf: *looks* oh....that's interesting....

Syd:*smiles, yawns*Sydney tired....

farf; *picks her up* alright....lets get you to a bed then *begins walking to the hotel*

Syd:*falls asleep almost instantly, cuddles in her sleep*

A/n: well….this is a good place to stop…..so…..yeah.  Hope you liked.  So…what did you think of Sunde?  R&R!  um…..yeah.  so…we hope you liked…..see ya next time.


	13. Enter Rele

A/n: well….here's the next chapter….it's as random as the rest of our chapters…Hope you like it! 

Enter Rele…

Em: *leaves the hotel she had brought Schu to, has no idea why she brought him...made sure he got bandaged and fixed up before leaving, heads to the flower shop*

Rele: *is wearing what looks like ancient armor of a kind that women would wear, is looking around curiously, blinks as she looks in the flower shop, pokes a few flowers, blinks*

ran: *working on an arrangement*

omi: *coming in the back door to the shop after making deliveries*

ken: *ringing up a purchase by an elderly lady*

Em: *when she gets to the flower shop, after driving around a bit in confusion, not knowing where she was, walks in, a little cheerful, but kinda wincing and limping a bit*Hi everyone!

Rele: *blinks at the guys in the flower shop and the fan girls*

Youji: *flirting and working on an arrangement for a fan girl who for once has some money*

schu: *laying on/in one of the hotel beds still out like a light*

ran: *looks up and nods* hello...

fan girls: *gasp at ran actually talking to someone*

omi: *smiles* ohayou emerald-san!

ken: *finishes ringing up purchase* hey!

Em: *smirks at the fan girls, is about to do a wave to Ken, but stops midway and winces in pain, making a face and mentally cursing Brad and his really hard hits*

Rele: *walks in and goes up to Ran, looking confused and lost*

Youji: Hello, Emerald *smiles at her and then goes back to his flirting*

ran: *blinks at her*

ken: *escorts the elderly lady out of the flower shop*

omi: *goes over to Em* daijoubu desu ka?

Em: *smiles what she hopes is a reassuring smile*yes, I'm fine...I just got in a fight earlier...you should see the other guy.*is lying, but they don't know that...* I think I just got a hairline fracture. no biggie.

Rele: *very suddenly pokes his chest, a surprised look comes over her face, pokes again*

Youji: *flirts and isn't really working*

ran: *blinks again* anou...

ken: *over hears Em* you sure you're alright? *looks at her skeptically*

omi: *sighs and looks around the shop at all the fan girls*

Em: *smiles* I'm fine. I'm definitely fit enough for a good game of soccer. *is hiding that she's in pain quite well*

Rele: *blinks at him*Where is it?

Youji: *shakes his head at some girls*I only date girls 18 or older.

ran: *blinks for the umpteenth time in the last minute* huh??

ken: um....*looks around shop* I don't think I can leave now.....

omi: *goes to move some pots*

Em: *sighs, almost pouts*but you guys works too hard...besides, those girls NEVER buy anything. they just stand around, squeal and look like idiots...

Rele: *pokes again, blinks at Omi when she sees him, goes over to him and pokes his chest too*Where did it go?!

ken: *grins and shrugs* oh well.....

ran: *sweat drop*.....hn....*goes back to working on the arrangement*

omi: *blinks* um...can I help you?

Rele: *pokes again*it's missing!! where did your chest go?! where did her chest go?!*points at Ran*

Em: *sighs, then blinks at Rele.*...did she just call Ran-kun a girl?

ran: *sweat drop grows*.......*still working on arrangement*

omi: *sweat drop* anou....I'm not a girl.....

ken: *sweat drop* I think so.....

Rele: *blinks at him* what do you mean?*looks curious*

Em:...wow...I've never seen anyone mistake him for a girl...Omi, yes, but not Ran.

ken: *nods dumbly not sure what to say*

omi: *doesn't know what to say* um....

ran: *has left to go to the greenhouse in fear for his waning sanity*

Rele: *blinks at Omi*....are you a male?*crouches down and stares up at him, innocently.  She comes off as a little childish and way innocent, though she looks about 17 or 18*

Em:*chuckles, instantly regrets it and winces in pain, curses under her breath, the name Brad escapes her mouth before she stops to think*

omi: *nods*

ken: um...actually...I think I can leave to play soccer now.....

ran: *watering plants in the greenhouse*

Em: *smiles*I thought you'd see it my way soon enough.*motions for him to follow her and walks out the front door to her car*

Rele: *eyes widen, her curiosity increases and she very suddenly starts circling, occasionally poking and prodding*

ken: *follows*

omi: *sweat drop grows*

ran: *moving plants around the green house*

Youji: *smirks at Omi*when did you get a little girlfriend, chibi?

Rele: *poke, poke, prod, prod**suddenly puts a hand flat on his chest, a surprised look appears in her 

eyes*Males are so funny!

Em:*gets in the car and waits for him to get in*

omi: *blinks at rele* excuse me for a second?

ken: *gets in* nice car....

ran; *goes upstairs to read a book*

Rele: *smiles innocently, doesn't quite understand but nods anyways*

Em: *smirks*I like it...but it's not just mine. I share it with someone. but he gets to help me with 

homework.

Youji:*chuckles lightly, flirting*

omi: thank you *walks over to youji and bonks him on the head*

ken: ah ha....

ran: *reading book*

Youji: *smirks teasingly at Omi*

Rele:*had followed, didn't get what he was asking*

Em: *drives the way Schu "Taught" her, they are at the soccer field in no time*

omi: *to youji* stop that....we have to close shop now....*looks around and speaks to no one in particular* where did ken-kun and ran-kun go?

ken: *smiles* well...that was fun...shall we go play now?

Rele:*is still right there, blinks innocently*

Youji:....I think we should try to get the girl to stop following you around like a love sick puppy...and Ran went to the greenhouse last I checked.  I think Ken left with Emerald.

Em:*smirks and gets out*you read my mind.

omi; *blinks and turns to look at Rele* um...* at a loss of what to say*

ken: *gets out of the car* of course!

ran: *puts his book away and begins to head downstairs*

Rele:*smiles at him innocently, doesn't get anything they say...not really. her Japanese accent when speaking has an accent they would have never heard before*

Em:*instantly gets up a group of kids to play, starts a game with them and Ken, occasionally wincing in pain at sudden, stupid movements*

Youji:*smiles at the fan girls, is basically telling them they have to close up now for something important*

ran; *arrives downstairs and goes over to close the register*

ken: *looks at Em, concerned* you sure you're alright?

omi: I'm sorry...but we have to close shop now...so you'll have to leave....

Rele:*blinks*shop? what is this word, shop?

Em:*smiles*I'm fine.

Youji:*has gotten everyone else to leave, save Rele, figures Omi can handle that one*

omi: it's a place where people sell things

ran: *finishes closing the register and begins totaling books*

ken: okay....

Rele:*smiles innocently, she doesn't understand half of what he just said*

Em:*smiles softly*don't worry. I'll be fine.*goes back to playing*

omi: *sighs...*

ran: *finishes books*

ken: *still doesn't believe her* aright....*goes back to playing*

Rele:*hears a few voices nearby, the word "princess" and "highness" can be heard from those voices, sighs and makes a face*

Em:*when the soccer ball hits her ribs, yelps in pain and nearly faints from the pain*

omi: *blinks at her*

ken: EMERALD!!! *catches her* you are most definitely not fine....

kids: *gather around the two, wondering what's wrong*

ran: *thinks he may have heard voices...but still goes up to his room to read*

Rele:*sighs*those are my bodyguards....*makes a face*

Bodyguards: PRINCESS?!?!  HIGHNESS!?!

Em:*winces*I'm fine. I promise!*isn't but doesn't want anyone to worry...is used to being punished for weaknesses, not helped.*

omi: okay....*blinks slightly*

ken: *grins* if you're fine, then Yotan ISN'T a playboy...come on, lets get you somewhere to rest....

ran: *reading book in his room*

Em:*blinks*I could have sworn he was a playboy.  Youji-kun is a good actor.*smirks*

Rele:*smiles at Omi*I'm running away from them right now...

Bodyguards:*run past, calling for her and making a lot of noise, are obviously young and new at the bodyguard thing*

ken: *laughs* very nice....*picks her up* lets go back to the shop, ne?

omi: *giggles at the bodyguards* oh....alright.... wait here...*walks over and closes the shop grate*

ran: *finishes one book and starts a new one*

Em:*sighs, hates being carried*Ken-kun, I have a cracked rib. it's not a big deal. Really.*is used to people trying to pick on her for weaknesses*

Rele:*smiles, is happy that the body guards missed her and are obviously not trained completely. Doesn't think anything of Omi's giggling, since she's never seen guys before and doesn't know anything as wrong*

ken: yes...I know....it only could possibly puncture your lung....*not trying to be negative but trying to get his point across*

omi: so....I'm omi, you are?

Em:*sighs*Ken-kun. I hate when people help me...and I am very capable of walking. besides, I'm the one who's going to drive.

Rele:*smiles innocently*I am Rele, Princess of the Amazons.

ken: *attempts to shrug* well, if you insist....*sets her down on her feet but doesn't move more than about a foot from her* and about people helping you? I'd suggest letting me help you out rather than omi when he finds out what's wrong....because believe me it's scary....

omi: ah...*blinks* there really are Amazons?!?

Em:*raises an eyebrow, walks just fine...save the slight limp and occasional wince*you mean he can get worse? that's almost impossible!*can't believe anyone could get worried about her, no matter who they are*

Rele:*smiles warmly*you are as surprised to find there are Amazons as I was to find that a male has no chest...*giggles softly, she has a musical sounding laugh*To be honest, you and the Red haired male are the first I have ever seen.

A/n: well….this is a good place to stop….so yeah.  Hope you all liked this chapter!  ^^  bye bye!


	14. Random Day

A/n: well…..here's the next chapter.  Sorry it took SO long to get out….I didn't feel like editing it…..so yeah.  Anyways, we finally got this chapter out.  Enjoy.  It's kinda a random "in the meantime" type chapter.  We'll have the next chapter out soon.

ken: *smiles* believe me...it's worse....

omi: ah ha...that's interesting....

Em:*chuckles, winces as the chuckling hurts a LOT*

Rele:*smiles*

ken: you alright??

omi: so...do you have a place to stay tonight?

Em:*nods*Hai.

Rele:*blinks at him*no.

ken: okay....*arrives at his side of the car*

omi: *smiles* then would you like to have dinner at my place? *doesn't realize he could be incriminating himself if youji's in the area*

Em:*gets in and starts the car*

Rele:*smiles*I would be very grateful. thank you.*bows politely*

Youji:*smirks*Oh?? going on a date, chibi?

ran: *somehow ends up downstairs to wack youji on the head and glare at him*

ken: *gets in*

omi: *claps hands* great! *ignores youji*

Youji:*makes a face at Ran*it's not my fault he's so clumsy at love!

Rele:*smiles, also ignores Youji...doesn't even know what "date" means*

Em:*starts driving, a little more carefully*

ran: *still glaring* go do something besides bug him, or you shall regret it.

omi: so...what do you like to eat?

ken: so...

Youji:*smiles at Ran*touchy today, Aya-chan?*teasingly*

Rele:*blinks*I eat whatever is set before me to eat...*isn't picky*

Em:*looks at him, smiles*don't worry about me, Ken-kun. I'll be fine.

Ran: *glare seems to drop in temperature*

Omi: alright...have you ever had pasta?

Ken: *grins sheepishly* sorry... it's just one of those things....

Em:*smirks*I'm not used to people caring what happens to me...it's weird.

Rele:*blinks*I have never heard this word...pasta...

Youji:*smiles*

ken: well...then if I were you, I'd get used to it...because all four of us will worry about you, in our own ways yes...but we'll all worry....

omi: it's a....it's...*trying to figure out how to describe pasta*

ran: *still glaring*

Em:*chuckles and winces*Ran? worried? that's too funny a picture!*pulls up to flower shop*

Rele:*smiles, doesn't get it*

Youji:*smiles with an innocent, "I didn't do anything" look*

ken: *smiles* like I said...in our own way...

omi: alright....then I guess pasta's out....

ran: don't push your luck, Kudou...*turns on his heal and leaves the room*

Rele:*smiles*perhaps I should try this "pasta" perhaps you just cannot explain?

Em:*chuckles again, winces and gets out of the car*looks like you guys closed...

Youji:*smiles, loves to tease him*

omi: it is kind of difficult to explain....sorry about that....

ken: oh well...glad I wasn't here for closing...come on, we'll go in the back.

ran: *has disappeared from the flower shop*

Rele:*smiles*there is no problem

Em:*knocks on the door*Omi-kun? Ran-kun? Youji-kun? are you guys in there?

Youji:*smiles*looks like Emerald and Ken are back from their game...I'm surprised

omi: alright! then we're having pasta....

ken: *bangs on door but doesn't say anything*

ran: *walking down the street*

Rele:*smile*

Em:*sighs and looks at Ken*Don't you have a key?

Youji:*opens the door*welcome back. you're here early

omi: then I guess we're headed upstairs...

ken: *grins sheepishly* nope....left it on my dresser this morning...

Em:*shakes her head, chuckles lightly and winces again, looks at Youji*Youji-

kun...thanks. He forgot his key...

Youji:*chuckles*why are you back so early?

Rele:*smiles at him and nods*

omi: *smiles back* alrighty then…you can follow me... *heads for the stairs*

ken: *sticks his tongue out at youji, then becomes more...composed* two guess...

Rele:*follows*

Youji:...the kids all had to go home?

Em:*smirks, determined not to show pain*

omi: *heads upstairs to the kitchen*

ken: nope

ran: *arrives at the hospital*

Youji:...Emerald wanted to leave and go on a date for dinner?

Em:*snorts*

Rele:*follows*

Omi: *sets about making dinner* 

Rele:*is standing in a corner, watching Omi with fascination*

ken: *sighs* I'm gonna go shower....*heads upstairs*

omi: *begins boiling water*

ran: *begins climbing the stairs*

omi: *looking through cupboard for pasta*

Em:*sighs as well*.....where did you get that idea?

Youji:*smiles*because you two never come back early....so, is it because you two are planning on a moonlight stroll and a make out session after?

Rele:*blinks, is trying hard to understand what's going on...not doing to great a job of it*

ken: YOUJI!!! *blush*

omi: *finds some bowtie pasta and puts it in the water...turns to rele* you alright?

ran: *arrives at his sister's room*

Youji: *smiles*so I'm right?

Em:*bonks Youji on the head, winces*No, you're wrong...

Rele:*nods a few times, oddly innocent looking, despite her earlier invasion of personal space*

ken: *throws hands up in air* I give up!! *storms upstairs to take shower*

omi: do you need anything to drink?

ran: *begins removing dead flowers from the window sill*

Em:*shakes her head*we came back because Ken-kun doesn't want me playing soccer with a broken rib...

Youji:....*blinks, walks to the kitchen*chibi....Emerald has a broken rib....

Rele:*shakes her head, blinks at Youji*

omi: *blinks as the statement registers* WHAT!!! *immediately rushes over to Em* areyoualright? do you need anything? here, sit down and I'll go get some water for you...*continues talking a mile a minute*

ken: *in the shower*

ran: *sitting by his sister's bed, holding her hand*

Em:.....Omi-kun. Please, stop worrying...I'm fine. I've had much worse than this before. if you don't go turn off that burner, you're going to burn the flower shop down...

Youji:*sighs, didn't think Omi would react quite that strongly, though he knew she'd get medical attention*

Omi: OI! *goes to turn off the burner*

ken: *gets out of shower and starts getting dressed*

ran: *gets up to leave* ja mata, imouto-chan....

Em:*chuckles softly, winces*besides, I already had the injuries tended to......

Rele:*blinks*

omi: *letting pasta cool* you sure...?

ken: *when he's dressed, comes downstairs*

ran; *leaving the hospital*

Em:*smiles, nods* "Schu schu" already saw to giving me medical attention....*Hopes they don't know that name*

Rele:*blinks*

omi: ah ha....

ken: *enters kitchen and sits in a chair*

ran: *walking home*

Em: welcome back, Ken-kun.*smiles*

Youji:...who is "Schu schu"?

Rele:*blinks at them again, suddenly sees a butterfly, chases after it*

ken: *smiles back* thanks, you doing alright?

omi: *straining pasta*

ran: *unlocking the back door to the shop*

Em: yes, I'm fine....I already got medical attention before I came here.....*to Youji*um....I don't know how to describe him besides annoying........

Youji:*blinks*

Rele:*follows the butterfly to the back door, when it opens, she pounces the butterfly....and Ran as he 

walks in*

ran: *manages to catch her and not fall....somehow...* hello....

ken: *still looks skeptical about it* okay....

omi: *begins setting out plates*

Rele:*has the butterfly in her hands, blinks at him*hello!*gives a bright smile, and looks in her hands*

Em:*smiles at him*I really should be getting back...I think it's about time he got up.

ran: *blinks* why do you have a butterfly??

ken: you sure you don't wanna stay for dinner?

omi: *setting out silverware*

Em:*nods*yes...I think I should make sure that Schu schu doesn't try to kill anyone when he wakes up......he's not good at waking up and he'll be in pain...

Rele:*smiles*Because it's pretty!*lets it go...only 80 swirls around and fly away, giggles*

ran; *blinks* okay....

ken: then I'd suggest you leave before omi finishes setting the table....

omi: *setting out glasses for drinks*

Em:*nods and heads out*jya!

Youji:*blinks*too bad....

Rele:*skips back to the kitchen*

ran; *follows rele into kitchen*

ken: *goes to get something to drink*

omi: alright....dinners ready....(A/n: there is a sauce too…we just forgot to put it in that he made it at the same time….)

Rele:*blinks at the food*that is pasta?

Em:*drives back to the hotel* ~Schu schu? you awake?~

schu: ~*mental moan* yes....and I can't move....~

omi: Yep! *points to the bowties* that's pasta!

Ken: *returns to table with sodas for him and omi and water for ran*

ran: *nods thanks to ken and starts serving himself and passing bowls around*

Em:*sighs and walks in the room she put him in* Stop complaining...you aren't THAT bad off....I've been a lot worse than that.*goes over and starts on changing bandages and such*

Rele:*blinks*


	15. Em and Schu Randomness

A/n:  Hey everyone.  Sorry, this is going to be a VERY short chapter….the next part kinda doesn't go with this part….and it's a good stopping place.  Besides, the next chapter will be longer.  I didn't want this one to end up being like fifteen pages, so instead I cut it short.  Sorry everyone!!  I'll have the next chapter up soon though.  It's edited, just needs to be finalized before it's posted.  Again, sorry 'bout this.

schu: ~it isn't that...I've got a splitting headache....~

Em:*blinks*oh....open your mouth and prepare to swallow, I'm giving you pain killers.

schu: *does so*

Em:*puts pain killers in his mouth*how'd you get a headache anyways?*finishes with changing bandages*

schu: ~slamming into sunde's shields...~

Em:*winces*sorry......

schu: ~don't worry.....~

Em: *sighs softly*It's my fault for letting Sunde take over......

schu: *opens eyes* ~actually, I'd say it's brad's....~

Em: *blinks*why would you say that?

schu: ~um....he's the one who beat you up??~

Em: *blinks*so? lots of people have beat me up.....*doesn't really remember much*

schu: ~okay...so that was who sunde blamed...~

Em: *sighs*go figure.....

schu: *coughs* ~yeah...~

Em: how are you feeling? do you know where everyone else went? I think Sunde just kinda grabbed you.....

schu: ~as soon as my head stops throbbing, I'll scan for brad.....but no...I don't know where they are....~

Em: *gives an apologetic look*I'm wondering how Sunde didn't fall over when you slapped her...

schu: ~ah....~

Em: *looks at him*hungry? thirsty?

schu: ~thirsty....~

Em: *disappears a second, returns with water and coffee, not sure what he wanted*...um....which do you want? Water or coffee?

schu: ~water...thanks.....~

Em:...you'll need to sit up....

schu: *tries to sit up and fails miserably...~

Em:*gently helps him*

schu: ~danke....~ *manages to get the water glass from her*

Em:*makes sure he stays sitting up*

schu: *manages to drink about 1/2 the glass of water w/o spilling*

Em:*smiles at him*

schu: *attempts to smile back* ~alright...I wanna lie back down...~

Em:*very gently lies him down, being careful not to reopen wounds*

schu; ~thanks....~

Em: ~no problem....It's the least I can do for making you this bad in the first place.....~

schu: ~*mental chuckles* okay....~

Em: *nearly jumps out of her skin*.....do you know how creepy it is to have a guy's voice laughing in your head?

schu: ~actually, yes.....but that isn't creepy....hearing 17 peoples suicidal thoughts at one time is creepy.....~

Em:.....Ok, I'm sure that is creepy....but you're laughing is just plain scary...it doesn't seem natural........

schu: ~ah ha....~

Em: no offence...but you're more the type to have a creepy grin on your face that makes normal people run for cover....

schu: ~welcome to the world of the trained.....~

Em:......I don't wanna be trained.....those pompous idiots think they can control me and they got another thing coming!

schu: ~why do you think brad took you in so quickly??~

Em:....because I want to kill those idiots who think they can control me?

schu: ~sure, that's part of it...but you won't get anywhere near them if you have to go to any of their schools....~

Em:.......I went to their schools, and Got away! I'm tired of them kicking my butt because I say the teacher is wrong or something

schu: ~*mental chuckle*~

Em: *makes a face*that's still really creepy....*sighs*well, are you hungry?

schu: ~yeah....but I don't think I can move much yet...~ *tries to move and manages to move his fingers 1/100th of a millimeter*

Em:*shrugs*I'll be back in a moment. don't worry about moving yet.*runs off to get food*

schu: ~okay...~

Em:*returns in a few minutes with Chinese take-out*

schu: ~oooh...Chinese....~

Em: *smiles*well, I figured, we have Japanese a lot when Alex cooks...so we might as well have Chinese today.*comes over and sits in a chair next to him*

schu: ~sounds good to me...~   
  


Em:*smiles at him*itadakimasu. Do you need help eating?  (A/n: for those of you who don't know, itadakimasu is said before a meal in Japan…a rough translation would be like saying grace or something….only it's not praying…if that makes sense…?)

schu: na...I'll be okay

Em:*hands him food with chopsticks*

A/n:  um….yeah.  what do you think?  This part came out oddly mushy….it was NOT planned….and there is nothing going on between the two. *feels the need to clarify that before giving another chapter*  Any semi-mushy stuff that occurs throughout this is UNPLANNED unless otherwise stated before the chapter.  This chapter just had to be one of the random serious ones…(we know, there are very few of those….x.x)  Anyways, that's all.  Sorry if you get mad at us for writing in semi-mushy stuff sometimes….it's not planned and it's completely random.  Gomen ne, minna san!  


	16. Another Telekinetic!

A/n: sorry, this is another short chapter….it's just a good place to end.  Oh well, I'll try to make the next chapter longer.  Gomen ne, minna-san.  Anyways, enjoy.  Now on with the fic!

*****a few days later******

Em:*sighs*I'm home!*has just come from school*

schu: *watching TV*

brad: *working in office*

nagi: welcome home!

farf: *I don't want to know....YOU don't want to know*

Syd:*napping*

Alex:*already there, working on homework*

Em:*smiles at Nagi, then heads to her room*

Akane:*looking at the new house, wondering if it's the right place, goes to the door and knocks*

Syd:*napping*

Alex:*already there, working on homework*

Em:*smiles at Nagi, then heads to her room*

Akane:*looking at the new house, wondering if it's the right place, goes to the door and knocks*

nagi: *goes and gets the door* hello....

Akane: Are you Nagi Naoe?

nagi: *blinks* um.....yes...and you would be?

Akane: I'm Akane. I'm here to challenge you to a duel! to prove who is the strongest!

nagi: ah....may I ask one more question? aside from the one I just asked.

Akane: yes....but hurry, I really don't have too much time to waste

nagi: ah....where did you learn of me?

Akane:...at school. You're supposed to be the strongest Telekinetic and I'm going to prove that you aren't.*is from one of esset's schools, obvious from the outfit she's wearing. Also obvious is that she's an honors student*

nagi: alright....*blinks* oh, please, do come inside for a moment...I have to tell Crawford I'm going out.

Akane:......are you a child or something?*throws energy at him before he can leave*

nagi: *stops energy* no. you obviously have not been on a team yet have you?

Akane: I just got out of school.*throws another, more powerful, the whole house shakes*

nagi: *stops wave and house shaking* ah....*puts her in a body bind* be right back...teleports to brad's office* I'll be out for a bit. *teleports back to front door* now we can leave 

brad: alright....*goes back to work*

Akane:*breaks body bind right before he gets back*and where do you suggest we go?

nagi: there's an unused junk yard about a block from here...

Akane:*teleports there*

nagi: *teleports*

Akane:*the second he gets there, throws more energy at him than back at the apartment*

nagi: *has no trouble blocking it* 

Akane:*gathers some power for a second, then throws another energy blast at him*

nagi; *reflects blast back at her*

Akane:*blocks with a shield, but is starting to get a little tired*

nagi: *throws a blast at her then teleports to another area of the junk yard*

Akane:*teleports before the blast hits her*

nagi: *not tired in the least yet*

Akane:*ends up not far from him, but behind him. throws an energy blast at him, not quite as strong as before*

nagi: *defuses blast* is that all you've got? *in assassin mode*

Akane:*smiles playfully, her eyes show a sadistic side to her*I'm just getting warmed up....*teleports and throws a blast at him from another area*

nagi: *blocks blast with a spherical shield around him* very interesting....*teleports to directly behind her and throws a blast at her*

Akane:*throws up a shield to block the blast and teleports away*

nagi: *stays where he is, listening*

Akane:*throws a blast at him from not far away*

nagi: *steps out of the way of the blast*

Akane:*looking at him, thoughtfully*

nagi: *smirks at her*

Akane:*gives a rakish smile, then teleports directly behind him and does a blast from point blank*

nagi: *takes the blast*

Akane:*steps back a few steps, looking at him*

nagi: ah...that wasn't very strong....

Akane:....I didn't expect you to stay put. a miscalculation.

nagi: ah....a miscalculation....you truly have no field experience....

Akane:*glares*...I told you I just came from school.......

nagi: oh....which school?

Akane:....Rosen Kruez.*very simply put*

nagi: interesting...they took out the internship program.....*smirks* or they're scared....

Akane:....scared?

nagi: hai....scared....that something will happen again as it did before when they allowed an agent to 

sidestep the rules...

Akane:.....????

nagi: ah...but that isn't truly a problem now...seeing as how we are free....and you shouldn't fall into these 

traps, you know....*the ground underneath Akane explodes as he says 'traps'*

Akane: ya!*had definitely fallen into the trap*

nagi: *smirks*

Akane:*makes a face*....you win.

nagi: thank you...but you will do very well with more training.

Akane:...I don't know where I'd get more training....*very humble now, at least to him anyways*

nagi: get SZ to put you on a field squad....or break from them and work in the field.

Akane:*floats herself out of the trap, lands lightly*hai. thank you for your time.*bows*

nagi: *bows* not a problem

Akane: perhaps our paths will cross again some day. and then I promise to be stronger and better 

trained.*has great determination and drive...obviously*

nagi: I do believe I will look forward to that day.....*makes mental note to ask brad about it...*

Akane:*smiles at him*thank you very much.

nagi: not a problem...so...where are you off to now?

Akane:....I guess to find a field team

nagi: ah...I wish you luck in finding a good on....especially if you go through SZ...

Akane:....I don't like the bastards in charge and I will not go through them for finding a field team

nagi: ah...that will be good.

Akane:*smiles softly, a deep respect for him in her eyes now.*

nagi: *looks at his watch* I've got to go....

Akane:*bows*very well. thank you for your time.*teleports to where she lives.*

nagi: *teleports home*

A/n: well?  What do you think?  I know, Akane is an odd character…..oh well.  Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  Of course we'd never make a char stronger than Nagi in telekinesis.  And we got bored in the middle of this part…so we made it a quick fight.  Sorry 'bout that.  But, Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.  R&R!


	17. Soccer and a Fight!

A/n: well….we got the next chapter up…..and this one is long.  But it's a good place to stop, so yeah.  Kinda an odd chapter, but oh well.  Enjoy!  ^^

random policeman: *enters the vacant lot to find out about the booming*...*finds nothing, shrugs and leaves*

Syd:*sleeping, thumb in mouth*

Em:*had come down for a drink, smiles at Nagi*did you have fun?

nagi: *shrugs* sort of....

brad: *working*

schu: *sleeping on the couch with the TV still on*

Em:*gives a warm, affectionate smile, pounces and noogies*

nagi: *jumps and almost telekinetically throws her off of him* would you please let go?

schu: *snores*

farf: *in his room, doing who knows what....*

Em:*chuckles*Oh, you're no fun, Naggles!*is hyper and it's obvious she needs to do something to burn energy*

nagi: *blinks and changes subject* have you all eaten yet?

Alex:*has fallen asleep over her book*zzzzzzzzzzz

Em:...no....almost everyone seems to be sleeping....I'm gonna go get Schu up and take him to his first soccer lesson! we'll eat out

nagi: alright....*goes about making himself dinner*

schu: *mumbles something about food in his sleep*

brad: *still working and not thinking in the least about food*

Em:*goes over to Schu, pounces, landing hard on his stomach*Rise and Shine!!!!! It's the first time I'm able to play Soccer and you're gonna go learn NOW!

schu: *manages not to wake up by some miracle* ~go away.....~

nagi: *eating dinner in the kitchen*

farf: *I dun wanna know, you dun wanna know.....so I'm not posting it...*

Em:*makes a face, starts a fire near his rear* ~get up...or your rear's gonna burn.....*mental sing song voice*~

schu: *manages to fall off the couch and wake up * .........*glares*

Em: Come on, sleepy head. It's time for your first Soccer lesson. Ken should be at the park right now. He usually is at this time

schu: *blinks* but I was looking forward to sleeping for the rest of the afternoon.....

Em: *shakes her head*Nope! I told you that I was gonna teach you how to play, and I'm starting TODAY! and no picking on the little kids.*glares at him*And if you think you're going back to bed, you better think again, cuz I'll catch those pretty, red locks of yours on fire.

schu: ~*mental cursing*~ why me?? *getting up off the floor*

Em:....cuz you said you didn't know how to play any sports, you need to do SOMETHING that involves keeping in shape, I want you to meet Ken ken, you said you would learn and because I said so!*razzes*

schu: ah ha....

Em:*grabs his wrist and starts walking to her car, not giving him enough time to argue with her and stay*

schu: *glares*

Em: *gets in the car, waiting for him to get in*

schu: *grumbling, but gets in the car*

Em: *as soon as the door is closed, peels out of the driveway/garage thing and drives quickly to the soccer field, checks for Ken before getting out*

schu: *barely has time to get seated before he has to get out...*

ken: *kicking a soccer ball around with a couple kids*

Em: *smiles*HI EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*hyper, energy filled and ready to play*

ken: *looks up and sees Em but not schu* yo....you sound energetic...

random kids: hi emerald-san!!

schu: *still getting out of the car*

Em:*grins boyishly at the kids and comes over*I got someone we need to teach soccer to.....*grins at Ken*

ken: *blinks* really????

schu; *slowly making his way over to Em and company*

Em: Hai! Ken-kun, meet Schu schu.*points at Schu*

schu/ken: *glare* you....

Em: oh! you know each other already?*smile, smile.*

schu: *refuses to say anything*

ken: *manages to spit out* yes....we do....

Em:*looks from one to the other, raises an eyebrow*....Ok, I know I'm pretty stupid.....but I'm not so stupid I can't tell when you hate each other.....care to explain?*to kids*go play, we'll be with you in a second, ok?

kids: *a few nod, other answer* OK! *all run off to go play somewhere near by*

schu/ken: no.

Em:....look, the kids are gone and out of hearing range. I don't know what your two's past history is, but I get the feeling it's violent.*for a second, eyes flash red as Sunde tries to take over, quickly to be turned back to blue**disapproving look*One of you has to at least give me a little bit of an idea.......

schu: *dry laugh* violent? that's not the half of it...

ken: *glares* we don't exactly have the same views on things....

Em:....nobody ever has the same views on things.....*raises an eyebrow*

schu: *laughs again* we have VERY opposing views....sort of like Black and White.....

ken: *glares again*

Em:....well, I would think that would be obvious......Schwartz means black, Wiess means White......I'm not THAT stupid, Schu.*looks disapproving*

both: *blink*

ken: *is now officially lost*

schu: *mentally laughing his head off at ken....but it's retained to his own head*

Em:.....*sweat drops*......maybe that wasn't a good comment to make....but either way, the ultimate enemy for both sides is the same......Both are targeting the same people, just in different ways.....I don't see WHY you're all being such......um.....stubborn idiots.

ken: *still lost*

schu: *still laughing* 

Em:*to ken*I'll explain to you later how I know about Schwartz...*sighs softly, glances from one to the other*either way, I still plan on playing Soccer!

schu: ~you explain to him why and brad will kill you....no questions asked.~

ken: okay....

Em: ~.....if you don't tell him, he wont know......~ *smiles at Ken*

schu: ~he'll know...OH, he'll know...he's a gawd damned pre-cog, remember?! anything that could hinder Schwarz ALWAYS manages to show up during his visions....~

Em: ~........oh yeah........how could it hinder Schwarz if I tell him how I know? It's not like it's a big secret that you're on opposite sides......~

schu: ~heh....never mind....~

ken: so....*looks at Em, ignores schu* are we going to play?

Em:....well....are we going to teach Mr. Lazy how to play?*raises an eyebrow* ~you know.....if you don't tell me, I'm gonna do exactly what I said I would.....~

schu: ~ I do believe you wouldn't understand but then hey, you haven't lived with Bradley for 10 years...~

ken: *skeptically* ah....

brad: *sneezes and then goes back to work*

Em: ~....good point, I've not even known him a year yet....but either way, I still don't get how him knowing that I'm being trained by you guys is a problem....~ *smiles at Ken*if he acts up, I'll kick his butt. Promise.

schu: ~ ah...well, lets just put it this way, most people who know one of the 4 of us was a part of Schwarz died shortly after finding out....~

ken: okay....*still not sure about it..*

Em: ~.......you honestly think I'm gonna let anyone kill him? I wont tell then, I'll make up some BS tale or something....and if you touch him, I'll hurt you when you're sleeping.~ *to Ken**big smile, pounces and noogies*you're such a good guy!! Let's play soccer!!

ken: *grins* okay...

schu: ~heh...good...for your sake anyhow...not for mine~ *goes to attempt to sit under a tree and watch...*

Em: ~why do you say that?~ *grins back and goes with Ken to join the kids*

schu: ~ because you need something to do with your spare time....so you don't turn out like our Anal-retentive Oracle....~ *ends up sitting under tree*

ken: *beginning to organize the kids into two teams*

Em:*helping Ken organize kids* ~.......what? that doesn't make sense......what does that have to do with you?~

schu: ~it has nothing to do with me save the fact that I won't have to put up with 2 neat freaks....~

ken: *laughs as he separates two boys who were fighting*

Em: ~......then why'd you say it ain't good for your sake that I don't tell Ken the truth?~ *smiles warmly at the boys*

schu: ~so he won't be assured a place on our hit list....you do know we keep Weiss around for an actual challenge every once and a while...don't you?~

ken: *manages to break up the fight* so shall we play?

Em: ~....hmmm I know that, but I am not gonna fight them. I promised Ran-kun I wouldn't! And Brad can't make me. *mental razz*~ yeah! let's play!!*goes to play*

schu: ~ good luck...~ *falls asleep under the tree*

ken: *laughs*

Em: *gives a warm smile*....I'll be right back......*goes over to schu, glares, reaches down and starts pulling on his ear, hard*WAKIE WAKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

schu: *jumps* ~what the...~

Em: *smirks at him*You're supposed to be learning soccer........that means NO SLEEPING!!*razzes*

schu:  *glares*

Em:*gives an overly sweet smile, eyes shining mischievously*Get your lazy bottom up and come with me.

schu: *doesn't like that look, so he gets up*

Em: *smirks, knowing that look would get some kind of reaction, starts over toward Ken and kids*Ok, the main point of the game is to get the ball to go past the guy in front of the net. You do that, you get a point. go ahead and try, don't touch with hands or arms.

Ken: *playing goalie*

schu: why do I have a feeling I stand almost no chance?

Em: don't worry about it. Just kick the ball and try to make it in the net

Em:*grins at Ken*

ken: *gives her a thumbs up*

schu: *attempts to get the ball in the goal*

ken: *blocks the kick with little effort*

Em: *grins*Well, that was good for a first try....*loves messing with Schu*

schu: *glares*

Em: *chuckles*you're acting like you got a stick up your bum, Schu schu!*grins mischievously*

schu: *grumbles about incessantly hyper girls while kicking the ball, and completely missing the goal*

ken; *attempting not to laugh*

Em: *doesn't bother with attempting not to laugh, starts laughing*You missed!

schu: *glares* really??

ken: *juggling the ball*

Em: *chuckles*oh, stop being such a sour puss!*looks at Ken, very suddenly charges to get the ball*

ken: *boots the ball a good 1/2 way down the field*

schu: *moves so he doesn't get killed*

Em:*can't stop, or doesn't really bother, crashes into Ken, laughing*

ken: *falls to the ground laughing as well*

schu: *shakes his head at the folly*

Em: *her actual laugh is a soft, sweet sound, like a soft breeze on a hot day and something Schu has never 

heard before now, can't stop laughing once she gets started*

Kids: *shake their heads*Those two act like they're barely older than us......

ken: *manages to untangle himself from Em, get up and offers her a hand to help her up*

Em: *takes his hand, it's obvious she doesn't have the carefulness she shows at "home" when she's with 

Ken, they're too alike*Thanks, Ken-kun.*big grin*

ken: *shrugs* no problem

schu: *back under his tree*

Em: *has gotten her laughing in order, starts playing with the soccer ball, kicks to some of the kids and starts playing with them, seeming truly happy just to be doing something to get out energy*

Ken: *joins in the soccer game*

schu: *napping under his tree*

Em: *laughing and having a great time, loves hanging out with kids and playing soccer with Ken*

ken: *having just as much fun as Em, if not more*

Em: *to avoid running over one of the kids who jumped in her way, ends up crashing into Ken again*O.O oops

ken: *shakes his head* it's alright.

Em: *chuckles*

ken: *smiles*

Em: *makes a face at Schu*.......He's supposed to be learning how to play......help me? please?*gives him puppy dog eyes*

ken: *shifts nervously* um....

schu: *watching a butterfly while skimming people's surface thoughts*

Em: *for once, has her mind blocked to him*please? please?*is ready to get on her knees and beg, and it's obvious*

ken: I'm not sure he'd be okay with it....

schu: *has gone back to dozing off*

Em:...all he's doing is sleeping....it wont hurt him to do something constructive....he'll end up killing himself with his laziness and habits for smoking and drinking.......

ken: *wry grin* sounds like Yotan....*glances at schu* well....I'll try...

schu: *snores softly*

Em: *smiles and hugs*thank you!!!!*is gonna go with him though* ~Wake up, lazy bum!!!~

ken: *blinks* you're welcome....

schu: ~why?~

Em: ~cuz you're gonna learn soccer!~ *gives Ken a big smile before heading over to Schu*

schu: ~ why...~ *still has his eyes closed but he's awake*

ken: *rounding up a ball to use*

Em: ~.....do we really have to go through all those reasons again? I'll put it simple for you, Get your lazy bum up or I'll catch your beautiful red locks on fire and make sure it doesn't ever grow out again.~ 

schu: *light glare sent her way as he gets up* ~ .....yes mother.....~

Ken: *is juggling a ball a little ways from Em*

Em: ~good boy!*mental smirk*~ Ken-kun....I think we should teach him how to kick the ball where he 

wants it to go first......

ken: that might help some....

schu: *grumbles a bit...but heads over to where they are*

Em: *smiles warmly at Ken* ~Oh, stop being such a baby about it, Schu.~ 

Schu: *has made it over to them* ~ you sound just like Crawfie...~

ken: so....are we going to get started? *slightly nervous with Schu around*

Em: Yep!*gives schu the sweet smile with a mischievous glint in her eyes again* ~I do not, he wouldn't make you do something that's fun.~

schu: ~he'd make me do something I didn't want to though....~ *shrugs* I guess....

Em: ~Oh, you are such a big baby. if you had it your way, you'd never do anything and would get fat and ugly!

schu: *glares at Em* ~you wish....~

Em: ~......it's not like you could look any worse......*mental smirk*you're already lost in that department.~

schu: *glare drops in temperature* ~hehe....very funny.....~

ken: *beginning to realize that there's a conversation going on without his input* um.....guys?

Em: *blinks at Ken*....sorry, Ken-kun. we'll try to keep the mental arguments to a minimum....~I thought so....~

ken: *dry chuckle* good luck....

schu: *glances at ken* what's that supposed to mean?? 

Em: *blinks at Ken, but figures, she'll talk to him later, without schu there*

ken: *looks at schu* nothing really....

schu: *snorts* yeah right...

Em:*blinking between the two, doesn't understand what's going on. Looks innocent at the moment in her confusion*

ken: just that you keeping quiet would be something I couldn't believe would happen....

schu: ah...and you being anything less than a goodie-goodie would happen? no...aw, that's a shame....

Em: *blinks again*um.....I don't even know what you two are talking about anymore......

schu: ~that may be a good thing....~

ken: *glares at schu, knowing he said something mentally* what'd you tell her?

Em: ~why's that a good thing?~ *smiles at Ken*nothing important.

ken: *still glaring at schu* I'd hope so but I'm not 100% positive.....

schu: *grins* aww....so nice to see you're sooo trusting Hidaka...

Em: *blinks* So you don't trust me, Ken-kun? It really isn't important, what he said....

ken: *shakes his head* I do trust you I don't trust him....

schu: *smirks* of course....but then the White should be trusting....isn't it in the job description?

Em: *glares at Schu*.....trusting isn't in the job description of any....er.....what we are....*notices that the 

kids are listening now*

Kids: What's going on?

schu: of course it is.....aren't dogs supposed to be loyal? *smirk grows*

ken: *almost jumps* why you......

Em:....Children, keep playing, we'll be back in a moment.*smiles at them, turns on Schu and Ken* This is 

not the time or place for this conversation.....

ken: *glaring at schu, didn't hear a word she said...*

schu: *heard her but paid her no heed*

Em: *makes a face, goes to make sure the kids don't hear*

ken: *continues verbal sparring when kids are somewhat out of earshot* aren't you a dog as well?

schu: no...unlike you we don't answer to a specific person....

Em:*keeping kids occupied, not wanting them to hear what they are talking about*

schu/ken: *continue arguing for a bit*

Em:*comes back when she's sure the kids will stay away*.........are you guys ok?*kinda confused, and flustered*

schu: ~sorta....*mental grin*~

ken: *getting beyond pissed....*

Em: *blinks at Ken, sighs softly* ~are you sure? it seems like you're teasing him.~

schu: ~ah....but of course....~ 

ken: *glares at schu* why you.......

schu: *smirks at ken* what??

Em: *blinks, looks disapproving at both of them*......you're acting like children.....*sighs*

schu: ~no....that will happen in about...~

ken: *punches schu*

schu: ~ now apparently ~ *smirks at ken* oooh...the Tiger has a temper....

Em: *sighs, figures she'll let them blow off some steam before stepping in, sits and watches* Tiger?

ken: *growls* damn straight....

schu: *sidesteps another punch, laughing*

Em:*sighs as the kids start to gather*

Kids: FIGHT!!!!!!!!!

ken: *manages by some miracle to land a punch on schu's cheek*

schu: *scowls* now you've done it....*actually starts fighting back*

ken/schu: *proceed to attempt to beat the living daylights out of each other*

Em: *after a while*Stop. Fighting. Now. Or. I. Will. Burn. Your. Butts!!!!*anger starts to turn her eyes red and her voice carries with authority and anger*

schu; *immediately stops fighting*

ken: *ends up falling on the ground due to forward momentum*

Em: Good. Now, you can explain to these children why what you did is wrong and doesn't solve anything and only causes getting me angry, which is far more dangerous to your health than your childish fighting. *glares, her eyes a burning red only slightly less than Sunde*

schu: *humphs and disappears*

ken: *begins said explanation*

Em: *nods at Ken, then goes after schu* ~are you mad, Schu-schu?~

schu: *a good 4 blocks away* ~*light glare* what made you think That?~

ken: *finishes prior mentioned explanation and begins organizing another game of soccer*

Em: *is following the direction he went, moving quicker than seems possible for her, but then, she's a sports fanatic, so it does kinda make some sense....* ~Schu Schu, please don't be angry....I just can't stand to see people fight in front of children.....~

schu: ~I ain't angry at you....I'm angry at that stupid White Tiger and didn't want to take it out on the kids, because I'd be a bonfire if I'd done that...~

Em: *sweat drops* ~where are you?~

schu: *looks at street signs* ~*mental laughter* across the street from the Koneko no Sume Ie...~

Em: *blinks, looks at the street signs* ~stay there, I'm a block away.~

Schu: *leaning against a light post* ~whatever...~

Em: *is there in just a moment, kinda out of breath, but not bad* hello.....

schu: yo.

Em:*smiles, almost gently before making a face* I was expecting you to help with the explanation to the children....

schu: *glares down at her* would you prefer said kids alive?

Em: yes....*sighs softly*should we go get some food and then go home? I told Naggles we'd eat out after soccer....

schu: *shrugs* whatever....my mood has been ruined, not by you though....so I'm not really particular at the moment...

Em: *sighs*you were in a mood to sleep all day...is that even a mood?  At least you got some exercise....that was my aim, anyways....*smirks up at him*....why do you have to be so tall?

schu: *smirks grimly* to annoy you....so where were we going to eat?

Em: hmmmm....well, we've been eating Chinese or Japanese a lot lately....so how about Italian?

schu: *shrugs*

Em: *sighs softly*let's go back to the car.....we can decide where to go from there...

schu: whatever....like I said, my mood's shot, so you're lucky I'm being agreeable....

Em:....*sweat drops*I guess you've got a point....I'd hate to think what I'd have to do to get you to be agreeable if you weren't.....*doesn't even want to think what she might have to do*

schu: *smirks* weren't we going to the car?

Em: *blinks, nods and starts down the street. stops and sweat drops*......do you know where we are?*has a terrible sense of direction*

schu: *shakes his head* yes....*turns to right, in the direction of the park*

Em: *follows him, kinda blushing at her own stupidity....especially considering she was about to go the wrong direction*........

schu: so....

Em:.....do you want Italian?*just wants something to talk about that wont end up in arguments, embarrassment, or loosing tempers*

schu: *shrugs as he turns another corner* doesn't really matter....as long as it's food...

Em: *sighs, follows him without really paying much attention where they're going*then we're getting Italian.

schu: *arrives at parked car* sounds good.\

Em: *hoping Ken and Schu don't see each other again, blinks*my keys are over there. I'll be right back.*runs to get keys from the other side of the field, where Ken and kids are*

schu: *waits by the car*

ken: *doesn't even notice Em as he's sorting out a disagreement between to kids*

Em: *blinks, picks up keys, trying to walk back to the car without being noticed*

Kid: Emerald! Where are you going?

ken: *still manages not to notice her*

schu: *leaning against the car*

Em: I have to go home. I'll come back next time, ok?*gives a smile, then goes back to the car, blinks at 

Schu*....do you lean against everything?

schu: *shrugs* when I'm tired.

Em:*unlocks car and gets in*.....you're always tired......

schu: *smirks* that's what happens when you actively use your power...

Em:.....I feel sorry for you.....*she can barely stay conscience after just 10 minutes of holding something 

with fire and not just letting the fire go*

schu: hehe....it ain't that bad....

Em:.....why do you say that? I can barely stand just having One voice in my head....you have to put up with way too many

schu: ah....that's the wonders of it...and to think, I can't even dream....oh well...

Em:...can't dream?

schu: are you going to open the car?? but no...I get caught up in other peoples dreams....

Em:......I already did open the car...why do you think I'm sitting in it?  that's sad...that you only have other people's dreams.....

schu; *gets in and leans the seat back* eh...it's interesting....especially when I manage to end up in Crawford's....

Em:....what does he dream about? I can't even imagine him dreaming about anything......*starts the car and then starts driving to the restaurant she knows of*

Schu: eh...he just has mass amounts of visions and it pisses him off when I end up giving a running commentary on them.....

Em: *chuckles*so of course you have to give a running commentary? His dreams sound really annoying.

schu: eh...they aren't really....but this is getting me depressed....

Em:....sorry....*pulls into the restaurant*......what would you like to talk about?

schu: anything besides my being able to go through dreams.....

Em:.....that's too broad.....*gets out of the car*.....I could come up with a lot of stuff, most you probably could care less about

Schu: heh....*gets out of the car as well* whatever....pick something then...

Em: *thinks for a second*....do you want to ever have children?*random question*

schu: *makes a face* no...can't put up with all the insanely genki thoughts for that long.....genki thoughts are one of the few things I can't block at all.... (A/n: for those who don't know genki means happy)

Em: really? you can't block genki thoughts at all? What do you do about Sydney?

schu: she's got a power so that automatically shields her mind..

Em:...oh....I don't think she's as genki as she seems anyways....do you think she'll have to go to a school?*is currently thinking about awful years of pain, hate, and power hungry idiots*

schu: not if brad can help it...and I don't see Farfie letting her anywhere near those idiots....it does help that one of the few things the Elders are scared of is Schwarz....

Em: *snorts*they're fools who think they're wise...so, will Schwarz train her in her curse? and what about Alex...she's an age they'd want her....and her power is odd to say the least...but useful

schu: hehe...the Elders don't mess with us because even though we killed the 1st group we still came back and didn't take over....

Em: oh.....why didn't you take over anyways? There are still idiots in charge.....

schu: *shrugs* dunno...brad must have seen something...

Em: *rolls her eyes*Brad relies too much on his foresight....it's creepy.

schu: nah...if he relied on it that much, he would have known he was gonna get shot the mission before you showed up.....

Em: He was shot?*seems amused by that comment*

schu: yeah...and it was the funniest thing too...

Em: Oh?*looks interested now*I need to know this story!

schu: hehe...kk...but I don't think this is the place to explain it...

Em:...ok....but I will hold you to telling this story!*eyes hold determination.*

schu: sure, sure...

Em: *eats when food comes, in thoughtful silence*

schu: *eating food *

A/n:  Well?  What do you think?  We had to get that fight in there eventually.  Tell us what you think!  We like input.  Thanks ^^


	18. A day without Braddiekins

A/n: well…here's the next chapter….it's kinda just random…semi-boring stuff…But anyways, enjoy.  It'll pick up later, promise!

*****when they get 'home'*****

Em: *walks in, doesn't seem as angry with Schu as normal, due to the fact he owes her a story.*

Alex: *on her way over, hoping at least one of them would know something about taking care of babies, since she has to baby-sit her new born niece and has no idea what she's doing*

schu: *goes and lounges on the couch*

brad: *working on some random report*

Alex:*comes in, balancing baby*Nii-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Em:*hums as she heads to her room*

schu; ja?

brad: *locks door to his office when he hears Alex*

Alex:...Do you know how to take care of a baby?

schu: um....not particularly...

Jamila:*is a little baby, with silvery grey eyes and blackish-blue hair**cries* (a/n: Jam for short.)

Alex;...do you think Crawford will know?

schu; *shrugs* I think he locked his door....

brad: *back to work*

Alex:*laughs*his door doesn't stay locked if I want to unlock it. you should know that!*goes in front of 

the door, dances and it unlocks*Crawford-sama!!! I need help

nagi: Crawford is not available right now...he's out on business...

farf: *smirks* ah...so that's why she's not completely comfortable with you...

Man:...this is business. Unless you want to tell me where the other powers are we keep finding here.*is on official business*

Alex:*blinks*why?*is part demon herself*

nagi: I'm sorry...I'm not sure what you're talking about..

farf: she's a complete demon so it would be different for her to be with those who aren't either her mother or other demons...

Alex:...she seems to like you ok....are you a demon then?*knows he's human...well, sorta human anyways*

Jam:*smiles at Farfie*

Man: if you will not allow me to talk to Crawford, then let me talk to the guilty one.

nagi: give me a moment...

farf: no...I'm what I am...and that's all...would you like me to hold her?

schu; *watching tv*

Alex:*hands over the baby*

Syd:*wakes up, moves and stares at Jam*

Jam:*stares up at Farf, smirks*

Man:*waits impatiently*

farf: ah...you're an intelligent little one...

nagi: *goes and talks with schu*

schu: *grumbles but gets up to talk to the man....arrives at the door* yes?

Alex:*smiles*She likes you...I'm gonna go bug Nii-sama a bit...*runs up the stairs and blinks*

Man: we've discovered more psis here and we know they are younger.  We want to investigate. *holds out card, it's obvious he's here officially and because he was ordered to*

schu: *glares* if you want to come in you have to have Brad's permission.

Man: then get him and get his permission.

schu; *smirks* he's gone for the week on business...

Alex:...he was in his office just a minute ago....did he leave while I was downstairs?

Man: He's here.*thinks he can sense his presence, but is only imagining it, since Brad's shields are always strong*

schu: *shrugs* he's got me blocked...I can't tell ya exactly where he is..

brad: *actually at the bank cashing paychecks...*

Alex:*disappears for a moment, comes back*he isn't here...he must have left while I was downstairs.

Man: You're one of the people I want to talk to...would you come with me, little girl?

Alex:*eyes narrow, hates being called "little girl"*No! go away.

schu: *glares* ~you've not been welcomed sir so now leave before you over stay that small amount of welcome...~

Man: I'll leave. But others will come. We've been ordered to see what these other powers are.*walks off*

Alex:....who was he?

Em:*starts downstairs, trips and falls down the stairs*ow....

schu: ~*laughs* I'd like to see you try....~ *to Alex* someone sent to investigate something....also known as something brad will be happy about....

Alex:....something about me?*blinks*

Syd:*comes upstairs*Sydney get bored of baby...she no do nuthin.

schu: *shrugs* not sure...braddy'll know more once he's back from Hong Kong...

brad: *at airport waiting for plane*

farf: *still holding Jamila*

Alex:....It's convenient that he had to go to Hong Kong....*chuckles*and even more so that he always leaves early...

Jam:*does a kinda smirk at Farf, stares*

Syd: *goes looking for Nagi, hoping he'll play with her*

schu: got that right *almost evil smirk*

farf: *smiles* so...you okay?

nagi: *working on homework*

Syd: *comes to Nagi*...what Naggles do?*innocent eyes*

Alex:*chuckles softly*....I'm glad Farfie likes my niece...

Jam: *blows bubbles*

nagi: *looks up* I'm finishing an essay.

schu: *rolls his eyes* who'd of thunk he'd be good with kids...

farf: *blinks and gets up* lets see if you need something to eat....

Alex:...yeah...but he seems to be good with Sydney...And he seems to like Jamila...but then...she is a demon....

Syd: *smiles*Sydney watch and read essay?

Jam:*is a really young baby...doesn't eat food*

schu: *blinks* that WOULD explain some of it....*watches farf go by w/ the baby*

farf: *knows she doesn't eat food*....*goes looking for Alex*

nagi: *blinks* sure....

Alex: *blinks at Farfie*....milk and diapers are in the diaper bag.*diaper bag is next to the couch**smirks 

at Schu*

Em:...Why is Farfie carrying around a baby....?*blinks*

Syd:*climbs on lap, reads what he has, smiles innocently*...Sydney think this line better written opposite....Adjective should be here.*points*

farf: *nods* thank you *goes looking for what he needs*

schu: *to Em* got me....

nagi: *reads line and is slightly surprise when she's right* thanks...

brad: *getting on the plane to Hong Kong*

Em:....*blinks, figures she's just hanging out with these guys TOO much*I'm going out....

Alex:*chuckles softly*

Syd:*smiles*Sydney help Mr. Braddie-kins with report too.

schu: don't get in too much trouble...

farf: *has bottle and is seeing if Jam is hungry*

nagi: *typing away* ah ha....

Em: *drives to the Flower shop, hoping Ken is not mad at her or anything*

Jam: *is indeed hungry*

Syd: *reads as he types, sometimes pointing out how things could be said better to be a little more interesting and still contain the same information*

ken: *manning register*

ran: *working on arrangements*

farf: *feeding baby*

schu: *falls asleep on couch*

nagi: *working and taking most of Syd's advice*

brad; *plane on take off*

Em: *comes into the flower shop* Hello!*glares at fan girls who are glaring at her*

Rele: *hiding from Bodyguards in flower shop, helping to keep the flowers fresh*

Youji: *flirting*

Jam: * 'eats' till full*

Alex: *starts stretching*

Syd: *when he finishes report, cuddles*

omi: *swamped by fan girls* Hi Emerald-san!

ran:*nods to Em*

ken: *looks up, waves, goes back to ringing up a purchase*

farf: *burps baby*

schu: *snores*

nagi: *blinks* you hungry?

Em: *smiles*you guys need some help? You seem swamped today...

Rele: *waters plants*

Youji: *on break, is flirting*

Jam:*burps, starts blowing bubbles and cooing*

Syd: No. Sydney no hungry.*smile*But Sydney want juice....can Sydney have juice?

ken: *ringing up purchases, hasn't had a chance to speak to Em yet*

ran; *working on a list of about 20 arrangements*

omi: *sighs* help would be wonderful *glares at fan girls*

farf: ah...

nagi: sure....want to come with me to get it?

Em: *gets to work, helping to make arrangements, glares at Fan girls who complain about her being able to help and they aren't*

Syd; yay!!*jumps up and runs ahead*

Weiss boys: *working their butts off to get through the afternoon rush*

schu: *snores*

nagi: *follows syd*

farf: *lays Jam on the floor*

Em: *helps*

Rele: *also helps, her flower arrangements amazingly beautiful*

Jam: *coos, seems fascinated by her foot*

Syd:*gets to kitchen, running around hyperly* (A/n: apparently "hyperly" isn't a word….but for our uses, it is….)

Koneko: *is actually swamped by customers as well as the fan girls*

ran: *working on wedding arrangements*

ken: *still ringing up purchases*

nagi: *uses power to get out glasses while he gets into the fridge*

schu: *still snoring*

brad: *arrives in Hong Kong*

farf: *watching Jam*

Em/Rele: *trying to avoid running into anyone while they help, place is CROWDED*

Em:....*getting annoyed with Fan girls getting in her way* FAN GIRLS BETTER LEAVE NOW!*yells over noise, currently scary*

Syd:*running around with hands out, pretending to be a plane*Woosh!

Alex:*turns on music, dances*

Jam:*puts foot in mouth*

Weiss boys: *relieved slightly that Em yells at the fan girls*

nagi: *shakes head and pours the juice*

farf: *making sure Jamila doesn't manage to swallow her foot*

Fan girls: *humph, some leave, others try Em's temper*

Em: *less than nicely forces remaining fan girls to leave, then gets back to work*

Rele:*helping make flower arrangements*

Syd: *giggles*

Jam:*sucks on her foot*

ran: *finishes one arrangement, goes to the next one*

ken; *still ringing up purchases*

omi: *moving plants*

schu: *sleeping*

nagi: *finishes pouring juice* syd?

farf: *sitting on the floor with Jam*

Em: *finishes an arrangement, moves on to another*

Rele: *does the same as Em, her's practically glowing*

Youji: *actually working....*

Alex: *falls asleep, bored to death*

Syd: *smiles at Nagi*Yes, Mr. Naggles? *is by his leg now*

Jam: *stares at Farf while sucking on her foot*

ken; *yawns and check's clock*

omi: *arranging pots in the back room*

ran; *making corsages*

nagi: *hands her the juice* here you go.

farf; *stares back at Jam*

Em: *finishes her last arrangement, much happier now the fan girls are gone*

Rele: *also finishes hers, smiles with satisfaction at her arrangements*

Syd: Thankies, Mr. Naggles!*big, cute smile. starts drinking juice*

Jam: *takes foot out of mouth, coos*

ken: *rings up yet another purchase*

ran; *working on 40th corsage*

omi: *cleaning back room*

schu: *snores*

nagi: not a problem

farf: *blinks*

Em: *sighs softly, isn't used to the place being actually busy...it's usually just girls who giggle and don't buy anything, has started cleaning and straightening some*

Rele: *making all the flowers seem to glow, skipping around, giggling*

Syd: *runs with juice, jumps on Schu, spills some juice*....Oopsies!

Jam: *seems to smirk*

ran: *working on 400th corsage*

ken: *wringing up about the 500th purchase of the day*

omi: *comes out of back room*

schu: *snorts*

nagi: *walks out of the kitchen*

farf: *smirks*

Em:......*after a while, bored of the flowers*

Rele: *skip skip, smile smile, hum hum, Make flowers shiny*

Syd:....Sydney no mean spilt juice on Mr. Schu schu!

Jam: *coos*

ken: *sighs*

omi: *starts moving pots around again*

schu: it's alright

farf: *blinks*

nagi: *sighs*

Em: *yawn*

Youji: *sighs, wants to go out now*

Syd: *smiles cutely, puts the rest of the juice down and cuddles*tell Sydney a story?

Jam: *blows bubbles* 

ran: *reads there are 5 minutes left in the shift*

ken: *ringing up purchases still*

omi: *moves about the 300th potted plant*

schu: *blinks* Uh.....

farf: *blinks again*

nagi: *heads back up to his room*

Jam: *coos, Farfie suddenly finds himself...well....soaked*

Em:.....are we almost done yet?

Man: *knocks on the door*

A/n:  This seems like a good place to stop….Hope you enjoyed.  Please R&R!  Thanks. ^^


	19. Randomness before newbies

A/n: ok, this is another really short chapter….you'll find out next chapter why….it kinda is a good place to stop.  Ok, I'll leave ya alone now.  enjoy

Schu: *blinks* what the....

farf: *blinks* ah.....

nagi: ~someone get the door....~

Alex: *gets the door*Hello....

Man:......you're exactly who I wanted to see....*one of the guys that came before*

Syd:*blinks*

schu: *manages to get over his stupor and appear at the door* what do you need?

Man:.......I've been sent for the two girls who've shown 'gifts'

Alex:....I think Brad is gone........

schu: then you'd have to wait for the field leader to return...

Man:......I'm supposed to take them back with me now.....orders from the top.

Syd: *blinks, hugs Schu's leg*Who he?

schu: *glares* if a team has taken in a Talent then the retriever must wait for the field leaders approval.

Syd: *makes a face at the man*Sydney adopted papa not home, he goed bye bye for week......*can't say 

adopted correctly....*

Alex: *snorts*you don't want me anyways, trust me on that one.

Man: when will your field leader be back?

Schu: *still glaring* he didn't say....

Syd: *blinks* maybe week?

Man: *glares at Sydney*I'll come back in a week*turns and walks away*

Syd:*starts to cry*

schu: ~*to schwarz only* I pity the day he sees brad....~ *closes door and picks up syd*

Syd: *sniffles*He mean!!!*cries*

Alex: *sweat drops* He's stupid.

schu: *hugs syd* I think he's insane...but oh well...

Syd:....he no insane. Farfie insane, he no insane.*smiles, absolutely adores Farfie*

Alex: *smirks*

schu: *smiles at syd* actually...I think farfie's sane compared to him...

Syd: how he insane?*big, innocent blue eyes look at him*

Schu: cause he's trying to go up against Schwarz...

Syd: *blinks*that bad thing?

Alex:*snorts*

schu: *arrives in living room and sets syd down* it's a very bad thing...

Syd: oh....*smiles* then he insane more'n Farfie- papa

schu; hehe...go see what farfie's up to...

Syd: ok!*skips off*

Alex: *chuckles*

schu; *looks at Alex* ~what?~

farfie: *still sitting there kinda shocked*

Syd;.......Why all wet?*blinks at Farfie*

Alex: she just left....

schu: *turns to head to his room* ~ah...~

farf: not sure....I think it was the baby....

Syd: *blinks, giggles*baby can not pee so much, aren't you silly, Farfie-papa?

farf: *shakes his head* no....she's a demon.....

schu: *ends up in his room on his bed*

Syd:*blinks* so demon baby can pee so much?*doesn't get it*

farf: *laughs and ruffles her hair* don't worry about it Sydney.

schu; *finds some music to listen to go to sleep*

Syd: *gives a cute, clueless smile*

farf: *looks at Jam* oh well....

Jam: *coos*

Alex: *heads to them, blinks*......why are you soaked, Farfie?

farf: the baby did something....

schu: *has fallen asleep*

Alex;....water? how odd......

farf: it's interesting enough....and it about rounds us out....

Alex;....now all we need is earth....*laughs lightly*

Jam: *coos*

schu: ~we technically have earth....~

farf: *blinks*

Alex: ~we do?~

schu: ~telekinesis is earth....~

Alex: ~.......then what are we missing?~

schu: ~nothing...that's why it rounds us out....the only reason we aren't complete is because we don't have 

the future...~

Alex:......~right now we don't have fire either.....she's with the flower boys......~

schu: ~but she's still with us...~

Alex: *blinks* ~hopefully she'll stay that way for a while.....~

schu: ~too true...~

a/n: what did you think?  R&R and tell us what you think!


	20. Serephim Angel and Prince of Demons

A/n: ok, this is a really long chapter…..it comes to 21 pages on my word docs….so yeah….hopefully it'll make up for how show the last chapter was.  There is some romance stuff in this chapter, but they're both Original chars….we put them in here cuz they just kinda fit like that……enjoy the chapter!  ^^

Gab: *appears in the room, blinks*......I think I messed that transportation up...... (A/n: Gab is short for Gabrielle, just so you know. ^^)

schu: *snores*

farf: *blinks*

Syd: *blinks, hides behind Farfie's leg*

farf: angel.....

Gab:......*sweat drops*

farf: what do you want.....

Ten: *appears in the middle of a park* where is she.... (A/n: Ten is short for Tenryuu)

Gab:.....this is not where I meant to come.....*disappears and ends up in the middle of the air above Ten, suddenly lands on him*Oof! oops......

Ten: *ends up embedded in the ground* oooph....what the....*notices gab* BAKA!!

ken: *playing soccer with the kids*

Gab:......So I can't do transportation perfectly, it's not like you've could defeat me in anything else.*razzes as she lets him up*

Kids: *points at Gab and Ten*Who are those clowns?

Em: *sweat drops*....clowns? they look like they forgot that Halloween was over a while ago.......

ken: *blinks* looks like something out of......a story book

Ten: *glares as he gets up* oh....

Gab: *blinks*.....I thought you said there weren't any humans here.........

Ten: *smirks* I lied....

Gab:......jerk. they aren't supposed to see us you idiot*glare*

Ten: *eyebrow raises* oh really??

Gab: You know that!*weapon out and attacks, angrily*

Ten: *smirks as a katana appears in his hand* ah ha....

Em:........Ken-kun.....we should get the kids out of here.......

ken: *nods* yeah really....

Gab: *attacks swiftly*

Ten: *blocks and attacks back*

Gab: *blocks his attack, throws a kick while blocking*

Ten: *takes to the air*

Gab: *follows*

Em:*trying to herd children away......with little success*

ken: *tries to help Em*

Ten: *powers up*

Gab: *does the same*

Em: *takes a deep breath, then yells at the kids to move their butts or get her angry*

Kids: *start moving*

ken; *points kids in a direction out of the park*

Ten: *wings turn from black to red*

Gab: *smiles*warning me what you're going to do again?

Kids: *running now, having forgotten Gab and Ten*

Ten: of course not.....*smirks*

Gab: *rolls eyes as she lets power go, headed at him*

*****Poof!  Spell gone array***** 

Ten: *random cursing in demonic*

members of schwarz in the room the poof into: *blink*

Jam: *in demonic baby talk to Ten* =you no should curse, Ten Ten! Baby in room no post to hear.=

Syd: *blink*

Gab:*blinks, sweat drops*.....oops.......

Ten: *blinks and walks over to the baby* =hello....who would you be?= *to Gab* dumb angel!!!

schu; *blinks again*

farf: *looks between Ten and Jam*

Jam: =I Jamila! My auntie bringed me to crazy guy....no can tell he human or not....=

Alex: *skips into the room, heard a loud "poof" sound, blinks*Tenryuu-sama! ....why are you here?

Gab: I'm not dumb*razzes childishly*

Syd: *blinks*

Ten: =*to Jam* ah...your aunt is....never mind...I know...= *to Alex and slightly gab* because the dumb 

angel messed up her spell...

Gab: *floats in the air, sitting, razzes*meanies.

Alex: *chuckles* How's Taru-kun?*seems very interested in that subject*

Jam: =Why is angel 'dumb'? She pretty looks=

Syd:.....=Why are you talking this language?=

ten: *blinks at syd* =because Jamila and I are demons. and angels are always dumb....even if they are 

pretty.....= *to Alex* Taro's fine...

schu: okay...so the dude w/ fire on his head can talk to the baby....

Syd: =Oh....why can Sydney talk this language?=

Jam: =Me thinking you like pretty angel....=

Alex: how is his training?

Gab:...they're speaking Demonic language...*sweat drops*and stop calling me dumb!

Ten: =*to syd* I'm not sure....= =*to Jam* WHAT!?!=  *to Alex* alright, for him anyhow.... *to Gab* no way...dumb angel...

Gab: *attacks, using hands and weapons, not powers due to the fact that they are inside*meanie!*punch*

Jam: =She seems to like you too....*picks up on subtle hints*=

Syd: *blinks, is a demon, but doesn't know it.*

Alex:.....hey, it's not nice to fight in someone else's home.....

ten: *blocks gab* =*to jam* yeah right...= *to Alex* and you expect her to transport us elsewhere?

Alex: *snorts*like she's capable of it....she'd likely end up making you both upside down in a tree or something.

Gab: *throws another punch, makes a face*you're all meanies.*punch, punch, punch*

Jam: =hehe...I bet you two will realize eventually......=

ten: *smirks and continues blocking* well, I am a demon ya know... =ahkay.....maybe...=

schu: *pokes Alex* who are they?

Alex:....he's the prince of the demons....and she's his arch rival and probably lover.....a powerful seraphim angel, Gabrielle.

Gab: *very suddenly pulls back and sits in the air, floating*....Lovers?*twitch, twitch*

Syd: *hiding behind Farfie's leg*

Jam: =hehe...you two are funny....not to realize....hehe=

ten: *twitches and glares at Alex* *to Jam* =We aren't funny!=

schu: *blinks* okay...so why are his wings glowing?

Alex:....he's angry and gonna attack....Ten-sama, don't you dare hurt my niece or I'll bite you.*is 

serious*you know nee-chan will kill me if you hurt her.

Jam: =oh? then why are you reacting so funny looking?=

Gab: *sweat drops*Tenryuu, this is not the place to release power.....you'll blow up their house.

ten: *blinks and his wings stop glowing* oh...I forgot I was charging.... =*to Jam* ...I'm not sure....=

schu: *blinks again...*

Jam: =admit it, you like the pretty angel girl=

Syd: *blinks*

Gab: *smirks*and you call me dumb.

ten: *razzes at gab* =*to Jam* I don't like the angel....=

schu: *shakes his head* this is too weird....

nagi: *walks into the room and blinks*

Alex:.....isn't Brad supposed to be home today?

Jam: =You do too! Me can tell. and she like you. it's obvious=

Syd:*blinks*

schu: *blinks* oh yeah, he is...

nagi: what is going on here??

ten: =Do not!=

Jam: =DO TOO!!!!!!= *has LUNGS*

Gab:.....I accidentally brought us here.....sorry.*gives him a gorgeous smile before razzing Ten*arguing 

with a baby? how mature.

ten: *pauses and blinks at Jam* =ooookay...= *to gab* heck no!

nagi: *blinks at Gab* ah ha...

schu: *shakes his head* this can't get any weirder...

Brad: *walks in the room, looks around, turns and walks right back out*

schu: never mind...it just did...

Gab: *chuckles* it will get weirder too, human.*doesn't know Schu's name and has an aversion to going 

in people's minds*

Jam: =Me win=

Man: *knocks on the door*

brad: *opens the door* yes?

schu: *notices the man* wonderful......

ten: *nods to Jam* = I guess you did.... -,- =

Man:....Are you the leader of this group?

Gab: *blinks*

Jam: =will you admit now? it's not like you'll rise if you do.....you're the prince of demons, it's not 

possible for you to rise=

brad: yes...do you need something?

schu: *goes to his room*

ten: =*shrugs* maybe...but I'd get in a heap of trouble...=

Man:....actually, I've been assigned to bring in two new powers that have been discovered are here. The 

elders believe it is time for them to attend school.

Alex: *sweat drops*.....not him again.....why didn't you go to the bank or something, braddie?

Jam: =.....everyone else already knows......=

Gab: *blinks, makes a face*....what are you two talking about......?

brad: *glares at the man* If I had deemed them ready for schooling they would have been sent...*can we tell he isn't in a good mood??*

schu: *to Alex* ~actually, it's a good thing he's here....he'll actually be able to tell him off.....~

ten: =*to Jam* oh well.....= *to Gab* none of your business, dumby...

Man: The elders have deemed them ready.*holds out paper thingie that tells such stuff, paperwork stuff*

Alex:........*glares at the guy*

Syd: *comes over to Brad*Braddie-kins back!*hugs legs*

Jam: =hehe.=

Gab: I'm not dumb.

brad: *blinks at Syd and then takes the papers from the man to look at*

schu: *joins Alex in glaring at the guy*

ten: *To Gab* yeah ya are =*to Jam* quit laughing*=

Syd: *smiles up at Brad, blinks at the man*

Man: *waits, ignoring glares*

Alex: *grins sadistically at the man, has been practicing her sadistic grins*

Gab: I am not!*razzes, very childishly*

Jam: =*laughs harder* But you're so funny, prince of demons!=

brad: *finishes reading the papers*

Schu: *blinks at Alex*

Ten: *to Gab* are too....=*to Jam* ah ha...=

Syd: *blinks at Alex too, tugs on Brad's pant leg* Why Alex look scary?

Alex: *just turns it to a sweet smile* ~I'm practicing~

Gab: I am not! a stupid demon like you could never understand an angel's genius*razz*

Jam: *giggles*

Brad: *looks at Alex, completely ignoring the man* I'm not sure.......

Schu: *rolls eyes* ~yeah right...~

Ten: *shakes his head* why me......?

Man:.....*waiting for him to give an answer*

Alex: *smirks at Brad* I don't think they could handle us.

Syd: *looks at the guy, glares suddenly*Mean Man wanna take Sydney from Farfie-papa!*walks over and 

kicks his shin, hard*

Man: Yeouch!*shocked at how hard the little brat kicks*

Gab: .......something important is happening upstairs......

brad: *still ignoring the man* I'm of that opinion too.....

Schu: *falls over laughing at the man's yelp*

Ten: *listens* oh....?

Syd: *looks at Schu, smiles innocently*What funny?

Alex: *smiles* I bet they'd send us back right away anyways.

Gab: *nods, slightly pointed ears twitch as she listens, picking up on everything upstairs*

schu: *to syd* nothing.....*tries to stop laughing*

brad: *rolls eyes* that would be a nice two day vacation though.....*looks like he's considering sending 

them*

Ten: *closes his eyes as he listens*

Alex: *smirks* I'm sure you wouldn't mind getting rid of us for a while.....but then Sydney can't proof 

read your reports.

Syd: *blinks, tugs on Schu's pants*Braddie-kins send Sydney away?

Gab: *sighs softly*

brad: no.....*turns to glare at the man* can you not tell you aren't going to get the answer you want so you may as well just leave?

schu: *smirks at the conversation*

Ten: *looks at Gab* what's up?

Man: that is not an option.  I'm under orders to bring the two girls in. I'm only doing my job.

Syd: *hides behind Schu's legs, peeking out at the man*

Alex: *chuckles*Nee-chan would have a fit anyways.

Gab:.....They want to take the half demon and the...uh...well, the other one to an awful school.

brad: *glares* if you wish to leave this general area alive, you WILL leave without the girls.

schu: *glares at the man*

ten: yes, I've noticed that....

Gab:....they're going to try to kidnap the other one...she's valuable.....

Man: *glances at Syd, smirks, then walks off*

Alex: *glares at him*

Syd: *clings to Schu's legs, not liking the look he gave her as he left*

Schu: *searching the man's mind discreetly*

brad: *glaring at the man*

Ten: ah...do you think you should tell the humans?

Gab:.....I have to tell them about the young girl anyways....it's important.*flashes him a brilliant smile*

Man: *has blocks up on his mind, surface thoughts are of getting in trouble*

Syd: *blinks at them all, runs off to find Farf and hide*

Alex: *sighs*.....well, there goes any fun for the day.

Ten: Ah ha....

schu: *knows how to get past blocks w/o being noticed*

brad: *sighs* don't count on it....*goes to unpack*

farf: *in the kitchen*

Syd: *very suddenly clings to Farf's leg*

Gab: *pops up in front of Brad, going through the walls, blinks*hello. I need to speak with you.*has a musical sounding voice, gives him a beautiful smile*

farf: *blinks*

brad: *blinks* and you would be?

schu: *hasn't found much of anything in the guys mind...*

Syd: *looks up at Farf*what Farfie-Papa doing?

Gab: *smiles* I'm Gabrielle. Seraphim first class.

Man; *is gone now*

Alex: *sighs*boring......

brad: ah....and what is it you needed to talk about?

schu: *shivers*

Gab:....the little one. Sydney.

Alex:.....what's wrong, Nii-san?

brad: yes?

ten: *appears next to Gab*

schu: that guy's mind seemed like a robots...

Alex: *laughs*Robots don't have minds!

Gab: ........the girl....is more powerful than you can imagine........

schu: *nods* that's the problem......

brad: *raises an eyebrow* oh?

Gab: *nods slightly*.....she was part of an experiment...the only part to survive it......part angel, part demon, and filled with the blood of all gifts......

Alex: *sweat drops*

brad: ah... that would explain why they want her....*and explains his vision with wings in it*

schu: his mind felt completely blank...

Alex:......pathetic sap.

Gab:.....she has the power to do everything.......*currently doesn't have her wings out*

schu: *glares* blank minds means the idiot's being controlled.....

brad: ah hah....

Ten: *still has his wings out*

Gab: *notices Ten, glares*Put your wings away, idiot.  you hardly fit in the room.

Alex: I wonder who's controlling him?*smirks, already knows that answer*

Gab:.....it wouldn't be wise for the half demon girl to be caught by them either......they'll experiment on her.

brad: *nods* thank you for the information.

Ten: *shrugs* so, since when have I cared about being polite?

schu: *smirks*

Gab: *makes a face* I would think you'd want to move around.....of course, if your wings get messed up because of you stupidity, I wont complain. that'll give me the advantage to finally take you out.*smiles at 

Brad* no problem.....and don't ignore the little one's dreams....she can see the future or past in them.

Alex: take me to get ice cream?

brad: *nods* thank you again.

schu: no....I have a feeling we need to stay here.....

ten: *shrugs and his wings disappear*

Gab: *smiles at him, nods*......now to see if I can get my spells right...*glows lightly......doesn't go anywhere, makes a face*.......that didn't work.....

Alex: *pouts*

ten: dumb angel, what were you trying to do?

brad: *blinks*

schu: I owe ya one though...

Alex:.....huh?

Gab: I'm not dumb.*pouts, looks adorable when pouting* I was trying to go back where you decided we should fight......

Ten: *smirks* ah ha...

brad: *leaves the room*

schu; * watching TV* I owe ya a trip to get ice cream

Alex: I'll hold you to it.

Gab: *makes a face at his smirk*

Ten: *glows and they're transported to an open plain* you mean some place like this?

brad: * unpacking* 

schu: *nods*

Gab:......yeah......*sweat drops, makes a face*

ten: *smirks*

Gab: Stop smirking. it doesn't do you justice.*looks at the sky*Oh! look! A bunny!*the clouds look like a bunny*

ten: *looks up* do not....it looks like a dog....

Gab: Dog's don't have fluffy tails like that!*flops on her the ground, gracefully, stares at the cloud*that is most definitely a bunny.

ten: some dogs do....it's a dog.

Gab: it's a bunny.

ten: dog.

Gab: bunny

Ten: dog.

Arch Angel: *appears to get Gab, blinks at them, sweat drops*

Gab: bunny.

Demon Lord (A/n: for lack of better name…original, we know….): *appears to get Ten, blinks, sweat drops*

Ten: *is now sitting on the grass* dog.

Gab: lie down and say that! it's a bunny.

Arch angel:...........*sweat drop grows*

ten: *glares at the sky, but lies down* it's a dog

Demon Lord:...............*sweat drop grows*

Gab:....it's a bunny! Dog's don't have short fluffy tails like that! or ears that long.

Arch Angel:...............~.....they like each other.....I wonder if they'll ever realize........~

ten: sure they do....it's a dog.

Demon Lord:.....~could they be more dense?~.......

Gab: No they don't! name a type of dog that has both! It's a bunny!

Arch Angel:....~idiots....~

ten: *thinks*

Gab: *smirks*I win!

ten: I'm still thinking dolt...

demon lord: *looks around at the scenery and notices the Arch angel*

Arch angel: *doing the same, notices demon lord*.......

Gab:....you're taking too long

demon lord: *glares*...................

ten: *sticks out his tongue*

Arch angel: *absent, cool look*.........*slowly backs away, not wanting Gab to notice them*

Gab: *does the same*

demon lord: ~*to the angel* what are you doing here?~

ten: *still thinking*

Arch angel: ~I came for Gabrielle....what are you doing here?~

Gab: *turns on her side, waiting for him to answer, stares at him, seemingly annoyed*

demon: ~I'm here for Tenryuu-sama....~

Ten: *sighs* alright, you win....

Angel: ~....they're very dense....*mental sigh* what a bother.~

Gab: *smiles triumphantly*

Demon: ~*mental nod* might be what keeps the realm so balanced though....~

ten: *humps and rolls over*

Angel: ~......not when they realize......then it will upset everything.~

Gab: *pounce*oh! don't be a sour loser!*bright smile*

demon: ~exactly....~

ten: *doesn't answer*

Angel: ~....their both too powerful to either rise or fall....~

Gab: *blinks at him, hasn't even realized that she's pounced on him, just stares down at him, waiting for a reply*

demon: ~yes....that's the problem....but it might be a good thing...~

ten: *looks at her and blinks*

Angel: ~perhaps....~

Gab: *blinks back*

demon: *looks at the two on the grass* ~ well, I've found what I came for~

ten: what?

Angel: ~.....I did to....but they'll be angry for us to come out at a time like this, don't you think?~

Gab:....you still haven't answered....*pouts*

demon: *nods* ~yes...~

ten: about what?

Angel: ~.....it's rude to watch...~

Gab: About being a sore loser. *carelessly pins him*

demon: ~ah ha....~ *whirls around* ~good day~ *disappears*

Angel: *disappears as well*

ten: *blinks again* who said I was being a sore looser...maybe I wanted to go to sleep....

Gab: Sure you did.*sarcastic*

ten: *glares*

Gab: *smiles* stop glaring. it's funny looking

ten: *hmphs*

Gab: *chuckles lightly, keeping him pinned*

ten: *struggles a bit*

Gab: *refuses to let him up...unfortunately is a great deal lighter than him*

ten: *manages to flip them over so he's pinning her down*

Gab: *pouts, tries to flip them again, not wanting him to win*

ten: *holds her down*

Gab: *struggles*

ten; *chuckles a bit*

Gab: *pouts and stops fighting, isn't going to move him with any ease*

ten: *still chuckling*

Gab: *blinks at his chuckling, smiles*

ten: *blinks* whacha looking at?

Gab:.....you....you're all that's in my line of vision....*smiles*

ten: ah ha....

Gab: *smiles*you should laugh more often.

Ten: *pokes her* why?

Gab: *squeeks, is ticklish where he poked* because...it sounds good when you laugh.*

ten: ah....but that would be completely un-demonic of me....

Gab:...un-demonic? I've heard many demons laugh. But yours is the best I've heard....you don't have the high, squeekie voice...

ten: *rolls eyes*

Gab: *laughs lightly, her laugh sounds like singing birds and nature*

ten: * sighs*

Gab: *grins up at him*

ten: *smirks at her*

Gab: *still dense, hasn't realized at all the position they're in*

ten: so...

Gab:...huh? *blinks*

ten: now what....*rolls off her so he's lying on his back looking at the sky*

Gab:....I dunno....I'm tired of fighting. it gets boring....

ten: true....

Gab:....wont the nuisances be shocked to hear that? *chuckles at the thought of their underlings*

ten: *rolls eyes and grimaces* I can hear that succubus now....

Gab:....I can too....well.....I can hear the spells hurled my direction anyways....

ten: *chuckles*

Gab: *rye smile*

ten: so....

Gab:....today is so lovely....I love spring!

ten: ah ha...

Gab: *sits up, picks a flower that's not yet bloomed, blows softly on it, it blooms, smiles, holds it out to 

him*here.

ten: *blinks* very pretty...

Gab: take it.

ten: *shakes head* I couldn't.....with my luck I'd kill it...

Gab: It wont die.

ten: *takes it*

Gab: *smiles gently*

ten: *surprised as it doesn't instantly wilt*

Gab: It's got a spell on it...it wont die until it would normally have wilted and died....so about a week or 

so.

ten: ah ha...

Gab: *smiles*

ten: *sighs*

Gab:.....I'm bored......

ten: welcome to the club...

Gab:....I wonder what the mortals do when bored....

ten: that's a good question....

Gab:....we should ask someone......

ten:.....true....

Gab:.....who should we ask?

ten: hrm...

Gab:....how about one of those assassins?

ten: possible....but I'm not sure how normal they are....

Gab:....well, we can rule out killing as something fun to do....how about the red head? he seemed pretty normal except he can read minds....

ten: true.....

Gab:.....how about asking him?

ten: possibly...

Gab: *smiles*I'm good at messing up my spells to end up there!

ten: *rolls his eyes*

Gab: *whispers something, they both appear where Schu is....only hovering in the air above him and dropped suddenly to land on Schu*

schu/ten/gab: *giant thud*

Alex: *blinks at thud*......???

schu: what the!??!?!?!?!

ten: *glares at gab* you weren't supposed to crush him....*would get up but gab is on top of him...* (A/n: 

poor schu's on the bottom of the pile...)

Gab: *floats in the air above them now*....I didn't mean to.....*pouts, looking adorably cute* You should know by not I don't have much sense of direction.

Alex: nii-san? what was that sound?

schu: ~me getting squished....~

ten: *sighs* then WHY did you transport us?! *gets up and helps schu up*

Gab:....because you let me.*looks pointedly at him, floating in the air*

Alex: *blinks and comes into the room*nii-san....daijoubu? *blinks at Ten and Gab*.........(A/n: Daijoubu means are you ok in Japanese for those who don't know.)

ten: *glares at gab*

schu: um...would now be a good time to ask why you two are back?

Gab: *razzing Ten, childishly, blinks at Schu*why...?*blinks again, then flashes him a bright smile*we're bored.

Alex: *blinks*.......is this the funnest place you could think of to come?

ten: *shrugs* we do extremely random things when we're bored...

schu: *blinks*

Alex:.....you should go out to eat or to a movie if you're bored, My Lord.*grins mischievously at Ten*

Gab: *blinks*.......*raises an eyebrow at the "my lord" thing*

ten: *grumbles something in demon about movies being boring*

Alex: *chuckles* then you should cause some chaos.

ten: *smirks* 

schu; *roles his eyes*

Gab: I don't think so. if he so much as tries it I'll make sure he's in pain.

Alex: like you could! you can't even get a spell right.

ten: true....if you did get a spell right the apocalypse could occur....*smirks*

schu: why me....?

Gab: *pouts and goes chibi in a cute rage at him*meanie! meanie!

Alex: ~...because you're interesting?~

ten: *smirk widens*

schu: ~who knows....~

Gab: *pouts cutely in her little chibi angel form, sniffs*

Alex: ~....they seem to have forgotten that we're in the room....does it seem they like each other despite being enemies?~

schu: ~yes....~

ten: ~*mental glare* I heard that....~ *sticks his tongue out at gab*

Gab: *does the same, going back to normal*

Alex: ~why are you listening in on our mental conversation?  It's rude.~

ten: ~*rolls eyes* it isn't like we can help it....you half-breeds and humans have very weak shields compared to some in the lower realms...~

Gab: ~besides, it's more rude to talk about people and spread rumors that aren't true. *mental disapproving look...er...feel* ~

schu: again...I ask why me...

Gab: because we thought you might be fun.

ten: *snorts*

schu: gah...

Gab: *gives Schu a bright smile that's more beautiful than any human's could be*will you help us find something to do?

Alex: *blinks*

ten: *rolls his eyes*

schu: um.....

Gab: *looks at Ten* I saw that. besides, that is what we came here for.

ten: *rolls his eyes again* true...but since when has why we're at a certain place mattered to me?

schu: *sighs*

Gab:.....*blinks* since it involves an end to boredom.  unless you want to be utterly bored.....?

Alex: *looks a schu, smirks*

ten: *growls*

schu: *looks at Alex* what?

Gab: *smiles at the growl* ha! I have a point. *razzes*

Alex: poor you. the strongest demon and angel have decided you're a play toy.

ten: *rolls his eyes at both gab and Alex*

schu: *sighs* well...I guess now would be a good time to go run errands for Crawfie...

Gab:.....we'll just follow you until you tell us something interesting to do. *pouts at Ten* stop doing that, it's rude.

ten: *smirks and disappears*

Gab: *disappears as well*

A/n:  Well? What do you think?  I hope you liked!  We enjoyed writing this part…because Gab and Ten are fun…well, R&R and tell us what you think.  Thanks!


End file.
